


Lost then found

by Shinda85



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Injured lexa, Jealous Lexa, Protective Clarke, post 307, raven awesomeness, sad Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 81,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: The events after season 3 but Lexa lives and Clarke has no idea there will be angst but not much. This is a clexa endgame fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke shot up from her bed. Sweat dripping from her face grasping for air. She held her hand to her heart and could feel the organ beating way to fast. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself. When she could breathe properly she slumped back on her bed and held the blanket to her chest. Another nightmare. She closes her eyes and try's to blink away the images of Lexa being shot and dying. It never works. When ever she sleeps she is all Clarke sees. She sighs and decides to get a glass of water. She get up out of bed to look over Polis. She is the commander for now until a nightblood comes of age and then Clarke will step down and give over the flame. She takes the flame from her pocket and stares at it not being able to part with it since Titus gave it to her. She scoffed thinking of him and can't say she's too sad he is dead. He did kill Lexa after all. 'Lexa' she sighs thinking of how she helped her in the city of light "I'll always be with you" she clenches the flame in her and and shuts her eyes wishing her brain would just shut up. She snapped her head to the knock on her door. She walks over and opens it. Ryder one of her guards and also was lexas guard is on the other side 

"Wanheda your mother is here to see you" Clarke rolls her eyes. She nods

Abby walks into her room and looks around to her eyes land on her daughter.

"Clarke is it really necessary to have a guard 24/7"

"Is it really necessary to come and visit me at midnight mom" Abby walks towards her daughter and hold her palm to her forward. Clarke squats her hand away

"I'm worried about you honey. You haven't been sleeping or eating well" Clarke scoffs

"Yeah well you get that when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" she said bitterly 

"I know your stressed hon-" Clarke cuts her off with a laugh

"Stressed? Yes mom I'm stressed. I have been made commander even though I didn't want it and if we don't figure out what to do about alie warning we are all going to die, so yes I'm stressed" Clarke huffs and moves away from her mother 

"We will figure it out" Clarke rubs her temples trying to rub away her headache. Her mother could be so overbearing at the most ridiculous times. "Why are you awake?" 

"Well you did just have my guard disturb me" she bit out not wanting to tell her mother about her nightmares 

"Your still having nightmares? Honey tell me what they are about" Abby pleads 

"It doesn't matter mom" she shakes her head. Abby moves to her daughter and places her hands on her shoulders 

"Of course it does. You matter" Clarke blinks back the tears "is this about Lexa?" Clarke snaps her head towards her and shakes her off "it's just that you won't sleep in the commanders quarters and you get sad when someone mentions her name" Abby stated. 

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. She couldn't stay in the commanders quarters because the whole room had her scent and it was driving her crazy everytime she woke from a dream seeing Lexa die because her pillows smelt like her she would wake up think it was just a dream and for about 10 seconds think that Lexa would be beside her but then when those 10 seconds were over and she realised that Lexa did in fact get shot she felt the pain all over again. The hope she felt in those 10 seconds was enough to drive her mad so she made it clear to everyone that no one was allowed in the commanders quarters including her to reserve the memory of Lexa. The greatest Commander of all time. That's what people where referring to her as and Clarke couldn't agree more

"I don't want to talk about it mom" Clarke snapped. Abby frowned and headed towards the door

"You will have to eventually honey. You can't keep it all to yourself it's not healthy" Abby stood at the door "I know we have had our differences but just know Clarke you can talk to me. I won't judge you" Clarke scoffed

"Yeah cause you haven't done that since we landed right?" Abby shoulders slumped forward 

"Yes I have and I was wrong. I'm telling you I was wrong and that if you need-"

"What I need!" Clarke interrupted "is for you to help Raven figure out how the hell we are going to survive this radiation!" She moved closer to her mother "what I need is for you to stop asking me what is wrong!" She moved closer "what I need is to keep the coalition together and keep peace" she moved now so she was directly in front of her mother "what I need is lexa here with me to help me do all of that but she's dead and I'm alone and what I need doesn't matter and it never has so just stop!" She cries. Abby moved forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke. She tried to get away but she was so tired and weak she couldn't she let Abby lead her to the bed and she crawled under the covers Abby behind her. Abby held Clarke and let her cry not saying a word. Abby cried with her. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry your father was killed for being a good man. I'm sorry that were sent down to the ground because you are also a good person. I'm sorry I let that happen. I'm sorry that you are now responsible for everyone and.. and I'm sorry you lost her" Clarke squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling but it wasn't working. "Dad would be taking care of her now" Abby said softly "he would be making those God awful dad jokes that only he found funny" Clarke laughed

"Lexa would roll her eyes and maybe hit him" Abby laughed 

"You think? What else would she do" Clarke giggled

"She would be nice to him, she would protect him" Clarke smiled "she was loyal and she was kind, and she would care for him she would take all those terrible jokes because he was my father and because because" Abby squeezed her tighter 

"Because why sweetheart" 

"Because she loved me mom and I loved her" she cried and turned into her mothers arms holding her for dear life. 

"Oh honey" her mother cried "I'm so sorry" she rocked Clarke back and forward till she fell asleep and held her till the morning. 

.......................................

Somewhere near the borderlands of trikru. 

"Echo"

"King roan" 

Echo was sitting atop a tree. Roan climbed up and sat next to her. 

"It's just roan sister" echo scoffed "you don't like that I'm king?"

"Better you then me brother" she huffed.

"Yes it's not easy taking over our mother has made so many mistakes" echo sighed 

"I know. But we are no better. We did her bidding did we not" 

"Yes out of fear for death. But she can't hurt us anymore sister" roan placed his hand on her shoulder thinking of all the deplorable thing nia did when he or echo didn't do as they were told "are you loyal to me sister" he asked softly. She placed her hand over his

"Always brother, who are you loyal too?" She asked 

"The coalition" he replied quickly. She grinned. 

"I'm glad cause I have something to show you" she pointed to a little hut almost 100 metres away. A woman in her 50s came out of the hut. 

"Why are we looking at some old woman" he asked 

"You will see brother. She leaves now to find medicine and food. Come follow me" 

when they seen her away from the hut they quickly ascended from the tree. They ran quietly though the forest to the hut. Echo held up her hand for him to stop so she could look inside the hut for any people. She motioned for him to follow her in. The hut was fairly large. Roan looked around the hut taking it all in. It had a kitchen, a fireplace, what looked like 3 bedrooms roan figured whoever lived here was well off. Echo approached a closed door and quietly opened it. She stood aside so roan could walk in. He stopped dead in his tracks as his mouth eyes widened. There lying on the bed was no other then the former commander. Lexa. She was covered in a white sheet just above her hip. She had a chest binding on and her abdomen was covered wrapped. Her hair was down and scattered all over the pillows. She was breathing. She was alive. Before her could move forward to check this he felt a cold blade at his throat 

"Take one more step. King or not I will slit your throat" spat the unknown woman. Roan and echo held up their hands. "Why are you in my house and why are you creeping up on my niece?" She asked echo. Over forward slowly 

"I apologise" she sad sincerely "I have known about lexas survival since the night of her apparent death. I followed Titus here. I have been keeping trespasser away and also keeping food readily available to you" she said sincerely. The unknown woman dropped her knife and pushed roan towards echo. She sheathed her blade

"I thought it was too easy" she stated "my name is Alexandria, why have you been doing these things" echo looked away

"Yes I would like to know that too sister" roan said

"She got rid of our terrible mother and made you king, I just had to help" Alexandria nodded

"Who are you both loyal too?" She asked with her chin held high 

"I am loyal to the my brother the coalition to wanheda and to heda leksa" said echo proudly 

"I am loyal to my sister to the coalition to wanheda and to heda leksa" said roan. Alexandria smirked 

"Very well. You can not tell a soul about this. She must recover" she stated 

"Has she woken?" Asked roan 

"Yes but she is stubborn. She woke a week after and against my advice and walked into Polis. It was not good. My son and daughter her cousins Alex and Alexa had got to her just as she seen the blood in the streets they think she seen something else as well but she passed out after that they bought her back here and she has not woken since. She ripped open her wound and got an infection. She almost died" 

"Wanheda must know about this" 

"No" came loud voice

"No need to shout Alex" Alexandria scolded. He stood next to his mother he was a tall man with a big bushy bird and brown curly hair. 

"Sorry mother" he said.

"Where is your sister?" She asked 

"Bringing in supplies mother" he replied 

"Why can we not tell wanheda?" Echo asked 

"She does not deserve to know" roan frowned 

"I do not understand" said roan

"Neither do I" questioned Alexandria 

"I did not want to say anything mother but seeing Polis broke lexas heart but what also broke her heart was wanheda"

"I know you don't know me Alex is it" Alex nodded "and I don't know wanheda that well but I know her enough to know she cared deeply for Lexa, I can assure you she did not or would not break her heart" a woman walks in. She is tall and bulky and also has brown curly hair she put the supplies on the table 

"She did, I am Alexa"

"Alexa this is king roan and his sister echo" she nodded to him

"What makes you say this" asked roan 

"Because she saw wanheda embrace and kiss a man" said Alex

"And that broke her heart more then seeing Polis with blood in the streets" said Alexa. Alexandria walked over to her children and lightly hit them in the backs of their heads 

"Why did you not tell me!" She said 

"Because mother you know what Lexa is like" Alexandria shook her head and pinched her nose 

"Look here all of you no one can know of lexas survival just yet she needs to recover you hear" she said sternly. She looked at roan who looked unsure"king roan?" 

"I will but I am not happy about lying to wanheda and I just want to state

I do not believe what lexa had seen is the whole truth" 

"It matters not at the moment what matters is Lexa getting better"said Alexandria 

"I want to help" said echo with her chest puffed out. 

"Very well then you need to make regular trips to the Capitol and gather medicine" she replied 

"Ok" she nodded. Roan shook his head.

"Wanheda is going to kill us all when she finds out" he said exasperated. Echo laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Lexas pov

"........may we meet again" she heard Clarke say as her eyes felt heavy. She heard Titus announce her death and the start of the conclave. When she woke next she was in a carriage. She could barely open her eyes. She groaned at the pain in her abdomen. 

"Heda it will be ok" she heard someone say 

"Nyko?" She asked 

"Sha" 

The next time she woke she was in a cabin. She looked around groggily groaning in pain. She felt something cool against her forehead. There were people all around but she didn't know who they were. 

"It is going to be ok my strik leksa" she knew that voice. She looked o her right 

"Aunty?" She groaned. 

"Sha I am here you will be ok" she said as she pressed the wet cloth to her head. 

The next time she woke it was daylight and she heard a commotion on her left. She turned but screamed in agony

"It is ok Lexa" said a voice she recognised 

"Alexa?" Alexa nodded with tears in her eyes

"You are going to be ok cousin" 

The next time she woke she woke to a voice telling her a story. She opened her eyes and seen her cousin Alex. He was reading her a book. Her favourite, Alice in wonderland. 

"Alex?" She said quietly Alex stopped and smiled at her 

"Cousin. You close your eyes" she did as he continued to read. 

The next time she woke Nyko and and aunt were discussing something

"Aunty I need to get back to Polis" Lexa said weekly. Alexandria shook her head 

"No strike heda, you can not not" she looked at Nyko who looked sad 

"Nyko what is wrong?" She asked Alexandria shook her head at him in warning "Aunty tell me!" She groaned out

"It is not good Lexa. Polis has been taken over by who I can not say because I am unclear" Nyko looked away 

"Nyko?" He looked at her with sad eyes 

"Lincoln is dead heda" he choked back his tears. Pike killed him" Lexa shook her head 

"No klark was suppose to fix it. She was suppose to leave" 

"Heda klark fled with the flame. She has a kill order on her head as requested by ontari" 

"Ontari? No. Aden?" She croaked out

"He's dead heda ontari killed them all in their sleep" Lexa was scratching at her throat she couldn't breathe 

"Nyko what's wrong with her" asked Alexandria as she knelt by Lexa 

"She's having an attack. Breathe heda in and out......" 

The next time she woke she felt a pain but this time it was in her chest and at the pit of her stomach. She remembered the nightblood children. They were al sweet and deserved a better death. A death with honour. She then thought of Clarke and the danger that she is in. She sat up in the bed and groaned. She walked out of the cabin each step felt like she was being stabbed but she didn't care she had to get to Polis and fix everything. She got an a horse and screamed in pain. She rode toward Polis with a hood over her head. She passed out in pain. When she woke she was at Polis. She got off the horse but fell and layed on the ground in pain. She put her hands behind her and felt something wet and sticky when she looked at the ground there was blood red blood. She looked down to where the market place used to be and it was all covered in blood. There were crucifixes everywhere and people nailed to them dead. She stood up and seen that people in skaikru clothing and her people were helping them down. Tears ran down her face as she remembered the happy place the Capitol used to be. Everything she worked for. Gone. She heard someone coming so she hid around a building. She peeked around the corner and seen Clarke. She smiled and felt relief to know Clarke was alive and well. She was ordering people around telling them what to do who to help where to set up the pyres. She looked tired. When all the people had left on her orders she slumped against the building she was looking at something in her hand. She quickly tucked it away in her pocket as Bellamy kom skaikru approached her Lexa snarled. He said something to her but she rolled her eyes and looked away from him. He pulled her into a hug. Lexa felt bile raising in her throat. Her fists where clenched so hard it was making her bleed. She lent against the wall and closed her eyes hoping it would ease her pain. When she looked around the building again. She seen Bellamy lean forward and kiss Clarke and then he walked away. Lexa felt her heart break. She felt like a fool. A fool to think that Clarke might have loved her. A fool to think Clarke would mourn her. A fool. Clarke slumped back against the wall and closed her eyes. Lexa shed some tears and looked down to her wound which was bleeding a lot. She looked around the corner again to see Clarke. Clarke looked in her direction but Lexa was quickly pulled back with a hand covering her mouth. She was too weak to fight and didn't care enough to anyway. She looked and seen her cousins who looked angry at her. She passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

t had been 2 days since Clarke had cried in her mothers arms and confessed the love she had and still has Lexa. The next day she was convinced by Raven to 'let loose' Clarke thought why not. World might end might as well have a drink with my friends. The only problem was drinking led her to drunkily kissing Bellamy. She didn't like Bellamy in that way and in all honesty she would have kissed anyone that night cause of how much she was missing lexa. She just hoped that when he woke up he forgot, but nothing ever seems to go her way. He kept on sending her sad puppy dog eyes. She was sitting next to Raven in the Polis tower where the guards and workers of the tower had their meals bellamy was sitting on the table across from her. Raven scoffed

"Wow" she said 

"Not now rayes" Raven chuckled 

"Just look at him Clarke he has it bad for you it's hilarious!" She hit the table and laughed 

"I'm glad you find this amusing Raven" she huffed

"Just tell him your not interested princess. Tell him your still hung up on the commander" Clarke snapped her head to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes "ah hello Clarkey I seen you in the city of light remember?" Clarke nodded and looked down at her food sadly. Raven held her hand under the table "hey you don't have to talk about it ok. I get it. But if you want Bellamy to stop you have to talk to him" she nodded and stood up. 

.............................

Clarke was in the middle of Polis telling people where to set up the pyres and allocating people duties. She was tired. She leaned against the building and took out the flame

"Hey princess" Clarke groaned internally and quickly shoved the flame back in her pocket.

"Hi" she said dismissively 

"So am I that good of a kisser you are avoiding me?" He said playfully. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Bellamy" she started but was cut off

"I get it you were drunk" he said sadly 

"Sorry" is all she said. He pulled her forward into a hug. She reluctantly hugged him back. "I don't feel that way about you bell" he pulled her back then bent down and kissed her. Before she could say anything he quickly walked away

"Sure princess" Clarke slumped against the building again. She shook her head. Great she thinks. She heard a scuffle and turned her head to look down the road and seen a flash of green. She stood up straight. She went to see what it is she thought she saw but Octavia stood in front of her. 

"Did I just see you kissing my brother" she asked annoyed. Clarke was ignoring her looking over her shoulder but could still not see anything. Clarke shook her head. 

"No you seen your brother kissing me after I told him I wasn't interested" Octavia scoffed as Clarke was movid past Octavia 

"What are you looking for?" She asked annoyed 

"Nothing I thought I saw something" she said 

"What ever" Octavia huffed "tell my brother again" she snapped and walked off. 

"I don't need your shit octavia" Clarke growled. Octavia stopped and turned around. She shook her head and started to walk away again "you clearly have something to say so just say it!" Clarke snapped Octavia walked up to Clarke it stopped when she seen Ryder behind her. 

"If you had of left when I asked you to Lincoln might still be alive" she spat 

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Raven as she walked up to her two friends 

"Oh nothing just Octavia blaming me for more shit that has happened" Clarke said sadly. "So nothing new" she shook her head and walked away but Octavia grabbed her arm and spun her around. Ryder went to intervene but she held up Her hand to stop him. 

"You stayed!" She yelled "you stayed with her! You chose her!" She yelled through clenched teeth. She had tears in her eyes "why did you choose that bitch!" Clarke pushed her up against the building and held a knife to her throat. She looked at the tears in Octavia eyes. 

"Clarke stop!" Raven yelled. Clarke pulled back from Octavia. Raven ran towards her checking for wounds. 

"For the same reason you would have chose Lincoln" Clarke said softly. 

She walked away quickly with Raven calling after her. She turned into the building that she heard the scuffle and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and felt the tears burn. She let her head fall to her chest and took a deep breath. She has to get it together she tells herself, she has to keep the coalition together so lexas legacy can continue. She open her eyes and frowned. By her feet was a sticky black substance she knelt down and touched it with her index finger she rubbed it between her index finger and thumb then she smelt it. Her eyes widened a  
And she stood up straight. It smells like blood. 

"It's nightblood" she says to herself. She follows the trail and it stops where there were footprints of a horses she guesses 2. "What the hell?" She says outloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments I'm glad your all enjoying it. Let me know what you think of this chapter

"Wanheda?" Clarke heard Ryder try to get her attention

"Its black blood Ryder?" He stood beside her looking around to the trail of blood

"Are you certain?" He asked 

"Yes" she said "get a scouting party together and follow the trail"

"Sha Wanheda"

...........................

Raven, Bellamy, monty and Harper were sitting on the chair in Clarkes bedroom watching her pace. 

"And you sure it was black blood?" Asked Raven 

"Yes it was" she replied while still pacing 

"Do you think it could have been Luna?" Clarke shook her head. Luna is the only other nightblood they know of but why would she come here.

"No from what you guys have said she wanted nothing to do with Polis" said Harper. 

"Hmm" monty said rubbing his chin "then maybe it was a nightblood we are unaware of" 

"Can you stop pacing griff your driving me nuts" Raven said. Clarke stopped and put her hands on her hips. 

"I don't know who it was or why they were here" Clarke said biting her nail. She didn't want to tell them that she thought she seen the same green eyes she has been seeing in her dreams every night. She doesn't need everyone thinking she is crazy. "Here's what I do know, we need nightbloods to carry the flame. I don't want to be commander forever so we need to find more and more importantly we need to figure out how to survive the radiation as I think that it is going to effect the grounders more then us"

"What do you mean" asked Bellamy. 

"We were exposed to a lot of radiation on the ark our body's are used to it our blood had kind of evolved overtime to handle high doses of it that's why we can breathe the air now and the mountain men couldn't" 

"Cause they hid" said Harper 

"Yeah" said Clarke "Becca the first commander was from the ark" 

"No fucking way!" Says Raven. Clarke nods "she must have found away to alter her blood so she could stand the radiation!" She says excitedly.

"Yes I have a theory" she took a deep breath "Becca had to have been a nightblood as well, as the flame can only be held by a nightblood my theory is she injected herself with something to make herself stand the radiation. I have looked in the room that Titus was holding Murphy hostage there are drawings of the first commander landing and she was surrounded by people. Survivors from the nuclear blast. What if she injected those people?what if she injected as many people as she could? Those people would procreate right? And there blood would be carried to the next" 

"Yeah but how does that explain how some people have black blood and others don't?" Asked Bellamy 

"Maybe just maybe she selectively choose people to give a bigger dosage too so that when those people had kids there chances of having a nightblood would be higher. And then those kids kids would also have a chance of having a nightblood so on so on" said Raven 

"What's this go to do with anything" Bellamy asked annoyed

"I think that the black blood is the key to finding out how to survive this radiation, Becca did it 100 years ago we can do it now" Clarke said

"We need a nightblood?" Said Harper 

"Yes, we could try to talk to Luna but I don't think she wants anything to do with us" she said sadly

"We gotta find who was here yesterday and why they were bleeding" Raven stated 

"Yes. Raven go update my mom and let her know and I am going to go with Ryder to try and find this nightblood" 

"I'll come" said Bellamy. Clarke groaned internally 

"Fine" she said annoyed. 

"I'll ask Octavia" Clarke rolled her eyes

"Great" she said sarcastically


	5. Chapter

Clarke has been riding for a week with her scouts and The Blake siblings trying to pick up a trail. Ryder had informed her that the tracks were hidden well, it's now nightfall and Ryder has insisted they hide in the trees. Bellamy protested but Clarke just ignored him and did what was asked. Bellamy tried to follow her up the tree

"No" she said simply. 

"Clarke?" 

"I said no Bellamy" he sighed and turned away annoyed, he found Octavia and they climbed a tree together . Ryder smirked at her "shof op" she said playfully. She followed him up the tall tree. When she got up the top she sat comfortably on a branch and watched as the scouting parting climbed up the trees surrounding them. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She loved looking at the stars they are so much prettier from the ground. She smiled at a memory she had of Lexa

2 days before Lexa was shot and 2 days after the massacre near Arcadia 

Clarke was sitting on the floor of her balcony leaning against wall and hugging her knees to her chest. 

"Klark? You are going to get sick" Lexa said softly she handed her a fur. 

"Thanks" she took the fur and put it over her knees "did you need something?" She asked 

"No" she clenched her jaw "I realise that you might be bored so I got you something to make your time easier here" she handed her paper and charcoal 

"Thank you Lexa" she said sincerely "you didn't have to" she said taking the gift

"I know, goodnight klark" she began to walk away

"Leksa wait" she called Lexa stopped and turned "would you like to keep me company?" Clarke watched Lexa debate with herself. Lexa sighed and sat next to her. Clarke moved closer and draped the fur over the both of them.

"Thank you" she leaned back against the wall. Clarke watched her look at the stars. She could see Lexa smile slightly. It made her smile. "You are staring klark" she turned her head and grinned 

"Sorry" she said 

"You apologise a lot" Clarke frowned

"Maybe I have a lot to be sorry for" she said softly 

"You can not fix everything klark just like you can not be held responsible for the idiotic things your people get themselves into" Clarke smiled at her 

"Maybe but I still feel terrible" she said sadly

"I know. Me too" Clarke seen the sadness in her eyes and realised that Lexa would be feeling terrible too as she sent the army to Arcadia. Clarke slid her hand into lexas at first she tensed. But then she entwined their fingers. Clarke smiled and lent her head on lexas shoulder and smiled. 

"Hey you see that moving light up there?" She pointed to the sky

"Sha" 

"That's the arc" she watched as Lexa face fell in awe

"You lived in that?" 

"Yeah" Lexa starter playing with Clarkes fingers 

"Do you miss it?" She asked 

"Hmm no not really, it's hard down here but I felt trapped up there I always felt I wanted more" Lexa nodded 

"We will have peace one day Klark" Clarke turned her head to look up at Lexa who looked at her with determined eyes. Clarke smiled at her 

"I know" she replied. She closed her eyes and felt content with Lexa holding her hand and sharing her warmth that she fell asleep. When she woke up she woke up in her bed. She realised Lexa must have carried her 

Present

Clarke was looking at the sky when a light distracted her. She nudged Ryder and pointed to the place she saw. He shook his head as if to say there was nothing there but Clarke knew she seen something so she quietly climbed down the tree followed by Ryder. Clarke was making too much noise as she was walking, Ryder stoped her and bent down so she could climb on her back. She huffed and did it. She pointed at the directions she wanted him to go and he did so without question. They had been walking for 30 mins when they heard a twig snap. She quickly but quietly got off his back he pointed to the tree and she hid behind it. She looked around the tree to keep an eye on Ryder. He held up his finger to his lip telling her to keep quiet. Then all the sudden he was hit over the head by a woman and fell unconscious to the ground. She hid behind the tree and held her breath. She looked around the tree carefully and the woman started walking off. Clarke walked to Ryder carefully and checked for a pulse. He was alive just unconscious. She stood up and made the decision to try and follow the attacker. She was stopped by a hand over her mouth. She looked behind her to see Bellamy and Octavia. She pushed him off and continued to follow this unknown person quietly. She stopped when she realised the woman was walking into a clearing to a cabin. She climbed up a tree so she could watch from a distance. Bellamy and Octavia followed. The woman went in and didn't come out for hours. Clarke concluded that she wouldn't leave again till the morning. 

......................

When the sun started to rise Clarke climbed down and tree and hid behind a scrub

"Princess what are we doing here" Bellamy groaned. Octavia looked up to her waiting for an answer as well. She rolled her eyes. 

"Bellamy if you are going to complain go back" he shut up after that. All three of them were startled when they turned and seen Ryder. He crouched down beside Clarke. He looked confused. 

"What's wrong?" She asked 

"I know this place wanheda" before she could ask how the door to the cabin opened and out walked a blonde woman with a skinny frame. She looked familiar 

"Echo" Bellamy growled. Clarke held up Her hand and he stoped talking. They followed her and lost her. Clarke felt a cold blade against the back of her neck. 

"Turn around slowly. All of you" echo said. She did what was asked. When echo realised who it was she lowered he sword and fell to her knees "sorry wanheda I didn't realise it was you" she said regretfully. Bellamy moved forward and held the rifle to her head. 

"Back off skai boy!" Roan entered behind echo

"Roan?" Clarke said 

"Tell him to lower his gun" he asked 

"Why should I she helped kill everyone in mount weather" he spat "I trusted her" 

"You know nothing you fool and how many people did you kill outside of Arcadia?" Octavia shrugged and looked at him

"He has a point" she said

"lower your gun now" said Clarke he looked at her hurt but lowered his gun. She looked down to echo who was still kneeling "stand up" she commanded 

"I can vouch for her Clarke" roan said. She nodded.

"Why did you knock out my guard" Clarke asked. Echo looked to Ryder

"I didn't know he was your guard, I knocked him out because I didnt want to be followed" 

"Why what are you doing here in trikru territory" Clarke asked suspiciously. Roan cut in before echo could answer

"Perhaps we should talk about this at the cabin" he suggested. She nodded. 

"How do we know we are not walking into a trap?" Spat Bellamy 

"You don't" spat echo back. Clarke rolled her eyes and pinched her nose 

"We don't have time for this so take me to the cabin" she demanded 

..........................

When they got to the cabin there were 3 people standing outside of it. 

"Stay here" roan said as he and echo approached the three of them. They all got into a heated discussion and kept on throwing glances Clarkes way.

"I can not help to think you are the topic of conversation wanheda" he smirked. The 2 younger unknown people walked off in a huff. The older woman shook her head. She looked annoyed. Echo waved them over. They entered the cabin. Clarke couldn't help but be impressed. It was nice looking and well furnished. The older woman stood in front of Clarke and held out her hand

"You must be wanheda, I am Alexandria" she said politely Clarke shook her hand 

"Please it's just Clarke" she replied. 

"And Ryder it is good to see you again" he tilted his head

"Do we know each other?" He asked

"Not personally no but you used to make deliveries here for heda" he nodded in recognition "and you both are?" She said to The Blake siblings. He didn't answer. Clarke shook her head and glared at them 

"They are bellamy and Octavia Blake" she answered for them

"Ah" she said "Lincolns Octavia?" Octavia snapped her head towards her

"Not anymore" she said sadly

"Yes I heard I am sorry for your loss he was a good man" Alexandria said softly. Octavia nodded

"Yes he was how did you know him?" 

"We lived in the same village. I knew him from when he was a young boy. I can tell you stories about him if you have time some day" Octavia smiled for the first time since Lincoln was killed

"I would like that very much. Thank you" she said sincerely 

"You are very welcome now please let's sit at the table" she gestured for everyone to sit around the table. "So tell me wanheda how have you found being the commander" she asked 

"I'm not the commander there was only one true commander" Alexandria tilted her head 

"Who? There have been many commanders" Clarke scoffed

"Leksa kom trikru. Her legacy is peace" she replied proudly. Alexandria smiled. 

"It has been what a month since her untimely death?" Clarke looked away 

"Yes" 

"Were you close?" 

"What does this have to do with anything" Bellamy asked annoyed. 

"She wasn't speaking to you Skai boy" cut in roan. Bellamy huffed 

"Yes we were" Clarke answered 

"And are you two" she pointed between Clarke and Bellamy "are you to together" Clarke stood up abruptly 

"No we aren't!" She hit her hands on the table in frustration "I hate to do this but you are leaving me no choice" she shook her head "Bellamy is right this has nothing to do with anything. We are running short on time and I have no patience to be talking about my love life or lack of" she took a deep breath "you see what you made me do you made me agree with Bellamy, Alexandria" she huffed. Alexandria looked at her with a serious expression and laughed. Followed by roan echo and Ryder even Octavia was chuckling. Bellamy looked unamused. 

"Oh I like this one king roan" Alexandria said between chuckles when the laughter died down Clarke sat down calmly. "Why are you here?" She asked 

"We found black blood in the Capitol and we followed it near here then last night while on watch we followed echo" Clarke said calmly 

"Nightblood? And why did you folllow that?" Clakre was getting impatient 

"3 reasons. 1. This person was clearly hurt. 2 we need more nightbloods in the Capitol to be trained and 3 I think that the nightblood is the key to survive the radiation that is about to hit us" 

"Hmm ok" 

"Ok what" Clarke snapped Alexandria looked at king roan and nodded 

"Before we show you Clarke you must know that we did what we thought was right. You are going to be angry but please be level headed about it" Clarke stood up

"What have you done" she said in a threatening voice 

"Follow me" he said 

He led her to a door he opened it slowly. She held on to the gun in her waistline in case this was a trick. She looked into the room. She felt her heart in her throat and tears fall down her cheek. She stood there not being able to move. She was in shock. 

"Leksa" she gasped


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke stood there frozen. She was shaking and felt weak at the knees. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as the blood rushed to her head. Some one was touching her shoulder. But she couldn't take her eyes off what was in front of her. Lexa. Laying peacefully on the bed. Sleeping or unconscious she wasnt sure which one. She had no shirt on just her chest binding. Her abdomen was covering in white bandages. She noted they were from the ark. The sheet that was covering her covered her from her waist down. She shrugged off the hand that was holding her shoulder and slowly walked forward. To scared if she moved quickly she might wake up and find that this was all a dream. She slowly climbed on the bed so she was kneeling beside Lexa. She held out her shaking hands but stopped she didn't want this to be a dream. She clenched her fist tight and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't speak. If this was a dream she wanted to wake up now. She yelled in her brain 'wake up wake up wake up' . When she opened her eyes she was still kneeling beside Lexa. Lexa was still there. She gasped for air and held up her shaking hands again unsure of what to do. She lent over Lexa and softy cupped her cheek. She was warm. She slid her shaking hand down her cheek to her neck and could feel her pulse. Clarke sobbed and held her free hand to her eyes to try and stop the tears but it was useless. Lexa was laying right in front of her alive. Lexa was alive she had been alive all this time. She looked to lexas covered wound and frowned. Lexa had Skai Kru bandages covering it. She snapped her head to the door she walked into and seen king roan and echo standing there. 

Clarke stood up quickly from the bed having not taken her eyes off the people who had been hiding Lexa from her she clenched her fists at her side and her face went red from anger and betrayal. Roan held up his hands in surrender. Clarke ran to him and shoulder charged him to the ground. She started laying punches into to him. Training with Indra this last month has done her good cause she didn't feel the pain of her fist pounding into the kings face. She was pulled off him by echo. She stood up and kicked out echos feet who fell hard to the ground and didn't have time to stop when Clarke picked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall. Octavia stood in front of her She couldn't hear her yelling. She couldn't see or hear anything other then the people who kept Lexa hidden. She looked to roan who was trying to get up off the floor. Octavia stood in her way as she went to walk back to king roan. Clarke looked at Octavia and pushed her, Octavia scowled and pushed her back. Clarke threw a punch at her but she ducked and grabbed her fist and swung her around. Clarke walked back and tried to punch her again but octavia ducked and missed. Clarke was getting frustrated so she ran at Octavia and tackled her to the ground. Before she could hit octavia Bellamy pulled her up she turned around quickly and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. She walked back to king roan but the two unknown people came and held her back they each had an arm and they dragged her outside kicking and screaming. They threw her on the ground and the man held her down to the ground. 

"Get the fuck off me!" Clarke yelled. She managed to elbow him in the face that momentarily stunned him it was enough time for her to stand up an make her way back inside but before she got to the door she was tackled by the unknown woman who held her down. She seen Octavia walked to her quickly with a taser she struggled harder now "don't you fucking dare Octavia!" She yelled but Octavia ignored her and held the taser to her body. She seen Alexandria stand over her as she blacked out

.........................

Alexa and Octavia bought the unconscious Clarke back in the cabin and layed her on the lounge chair in front of the fire place. Octavia went to Bellamy and helped him off the floor. Echo was doing the same with roan. Alex sat on the table trying to stop his nose from bleeding

"Well that was fun" Octavia said sarcastically. Alexandria threw her head back and laughed. Echo led roan over to the table to tend to his wounds. Roan shook his head and looked around the room.

"I told you she would be angry" he said 

"Actually" Alexa stood "you said she would kill us" she shrugged 

"Give her time" he said solemnly 

"Clarke is not going to kill us" grunted Bellamy as he rubbed his head. 

"Not you no but maybe myself and my brother" said echo sadly

"What a shame" Bellamy snapped 

"Shut up Skai boy before I cut out your tongue" growled roan. They all started arguing between them selfs. 

"Everyone quiet!" Yelled Alexandria she placed her hands on her hips and looked down to Clarke who was still unconscious. "Wanheda is not going to kill anyone in this room. She is angry and feels betrayed but she will get over it, what you just seen was a hurt woman on a rampage but she will settle when she listens to reason that I am sure of" 

"I have so many questions mother' said Alex

"Who are you?" Asked Octavia he stood up and moved to Octavia and held out his hand 

"I am Alex and this is my sister Alexa" he pointed to Alexa who nodded "we are lexas cousins" Octavia shook his hand

"And I'm assuming you are lexas aunt?" Alexandria nodded 

"Yes" she replied 

"What happened mother?" Asked Alexa. 

"Wanheda was not happy that we have been hiding Lexa" 

Alexa scoffed "Why does she care" she looked at Bellamy "she has this fool to keep her company. 

"Fuck you!" Spat Bellamy. Echo chuckled 

"They are not together" Octavia cut in. Bellamy looked up to her with sad eyes. Octavia rollled her eyes "don't look at me like that Bellamy she made herself perfectly clear" 

"Yes" said Alexandria "it is evident by her reaction here today her heart lay else where Bellamy kom skaikru" Bellamy huffed 

"What? Her?" He pointed to the room Lexa was in and laughed "no way" he said so sure of himself. Roan laughed at Bellamys stupidity 

"You are a fool Bellamy kom skaikru" as he was shaking his head. 

Clarke started groaning as she was coming back to consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She sat up and looked around the room then she remembered that Lexa was still alive. She stood up and seen Echo was tending to roans wounds at the table. The Blake siblings sat next to each other talking to the people she had yet to be introduced to. Ryder was standing outside the cabin keeping watch he peeked in his head and nodded at her. Alexandria stood near the fireplace with her hands on her hips looking at Clarke like she was a child about to get scorned. She looked at lexas bedroom door and quickly moved toward it. She opened it slightly and seen Lexa was still there. She sighed in relief. It's not a dream she told herself. She closed the door gently and looked to king roan. She walked up to him slowly but Alexandria stood in her way

"Wanheda we have much to discuss" she stated. Clarke scoffed

"You don't say! You!" She said pointing to roan "can start by telling me why you have been lying me to" Alexandria held up her hand to to roan. 

"Everyone I would like a word with wanheda" they all stood up

"Wait" Clarke said "who are you two" she asked Alex and Alexa walked towards Clarke and bowed 

"I am Alexa and this is my brother Alex and you have meant my mother Alexandria" she nodded 

"Alex, Alexa, Alexandria. Lexa, you are her family" she stated 

"Sha" said Alexandria "I am her aunt. And these two Here are my children" Clarke nodded. When everyone left and it was just her and Alexandria Clarke turned to return to lexas bedroom "she is not going anywhere wanheda" Clarke stopped "come sit" she gestured to the lounge chair. Clarke debated with herself. She really wanted to go see Lexa. But she also knew she needed answers so she walked towards Alexandria and sat down


	7. Chapter 7

"Why?" Asked Clarke with a lump in her throat. She was sitting in the cabin alone with Alexandria and couldn't get her head around why Lexa was hidden from her. 

"So she could heal. Nothing more nothing less" Clarke shook her head

"She could have healed in Polis my mother is a surgeon she would have healed a lot faster" 

"When Titus bought her here she was half dead. Ontari had already taken over Polis. Alie then took over Polis. There was simply no time to let anyone know of her whereabouts" Alexandria said softly 

"Roan should have told me" Clarke snapped 

"I asked him not too and so did my children" 

"Why!" She yelled

"Calm down" she said in a stern voice. Clarke took a deep breath and counted to 10 in her head. When she was calm Alexandria continued "she got up about a week ago. We were all out doing various duties. She had rode on in her condition to Polis. Seeing Polis in the state it was broke her but seeing you kiss the Skai boy, according to my children that broke her more" Clarke stood up abruptly 

"She seen that?" She said sadly "he kissed me I didn't kiss him back I do not want Bellamy" she yelled. Alexandria held her hand and pulled her down to the chair. 

"Yes she seen that" Clarke sobbed "why are you crying?" She asked curiously 

"Because she must have been so hurt. She worked her whole life to bring peace. She was so proud of Polis and what she achieved" Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat "and to see it the way it was" Clarke shook her head "that must have hurt but to think even if it's not true to think that I had moved on from her in such a short time I couldn't imagine what she felt" Clarke let the tears fall. Alexandria wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"That is the reason my children did not want to tell you and why I think it is best if you leave and go back to Polis" 

"What?" Clarke asked softly "I can't leave her I, I can't leave her" she said in shock 

"When Lexa wakes she will be hurt wanheda she will think that her whole word has fallen apart" 

"And that's why I have to be here! To tell her that it's ok!" Clarke said desperately 

"Clarke" Alexandria said softly "Lexa has to heal. You have to lead our people you can not stay here" Clarke shook her head and stood up

"No I can't leave" Alexandria walked to Clarke and held her by the shoulder. 

"She will heal. She will be back. But she has to do this on her own" Clarke looked to Alexandria and seen no malice in her eyes just honesty. She looked to the bedroom that Lexa was in. She knows Alexandria is right but it hurts. She nodded. 

"I want to stay the night" Alexandria nodded in agreement "echo!" She called echo came running in and kneeled before Clarke 

"Yes wanheda" 

"Who are you loyal too?" She asked 

"You wanheda, Lexa my brother an the coalition, I swear fealty to you wanheda" Clarke nodded 

"Stand up echo" echo stood "you will make daily trips to Polis. I want updates and I will give you medical supplies personally for you to bring back here to leksa. I will also send guards back with you with your first trip here" she looked to Alexandria "this is non negotiable" Alexandria smirked she was impressed 

"Sha Heda" said echo. King roan entered behind echo having heard everything. She looked to him

"King roan. How's the face" he smirked 

"Hurts" he said 

"Good" Clarke replied "Ryder!" Clarke yelled he entered 

"Sha wanheda" 

"Go back to the scouting party and bring back horses for myself, the blake siblings and yourself we will be heading back first light. Bring no other here make sure you are not followed" he nodded

"Sha wanheda" he left in a hurry. Bellamy and Octavia entered the cabin

"We will be staying here the night. Octavia and Bellamy set up camp for yourselves outside" Bellamy went to protest but Octavia pulled him out the door. Clarke Nodded to Alexandria and headed towards lexas room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because you's are awesome I am putting another chapter up today. Just a few things first, I understand some of you are upset with Clarke but I really can't understand why. She didn't cheat on Lexa. She thought Lexa was dead and she was drunk when she kissed Bellamy and I think she has made herself clear to Bellamy that she doesn't see him that way. I'm sorry if that didn't come across clearer maybe it will in chapters to come. What will lexas reaction be when she finds out about the drunken kiss? Well u just have to keep reading lol. And a couple of people have commented on lexas aunt and cousins names. Again there is a chapter that explains why almost everyone in lexas family is like lexas name e.g Alexandria, Alex and Alexa. I like their names and I'm not going to change them. If you don't like their names or if it annoys you then I suggest you don't read cause like I said I'm not changing it. I like reading all the comments and thank you to anyone who has commented.

Clarke turned the handle to the bedroom lexa was currently in. She pushed open the door and and softy closed it. She stood by the bed and forced back her tears. Lexa looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Clarke took of her shirt and her pants leaving her in just her underwear. She put her gun underneath the pillow next to Lexa. Lexa taught her to always have a Weapon hidden there just in case. Clarke smiled remembering the first time she taught her that

Before the fall of the mountain and 2 days before Clarke and lexas first kiss. 

Clarke was resting in the commanders tent. The commander had a bed set up for her. It made sense she was here every day anyway and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach thinking about sleeping near the commander followed by a tinge of guilt. She sighed she was lying on her stomach thinking about the day to come thinking about the planning that needed to be done thinking it needs to work. Thinking to much about everything that she didn't hear someone enter the tent. She felt a hand cover her mouth she tried struggling. She was flipped around and face with towards a man with a scruffy beard and scars on his face "you killed my sister with fire and now you will die!" He held up his knife to plunge into her chest before he got the chance his head was yanked back and he was complete pulled off her. Clarke stood up quickly holding her hand to her heart. Lexa was standing over the intruder with a sword to his throat 

"You dare enter my tent and attack someone who is under my protection!" She growled. He didn't answer back Ryder and another one of lexas guard who looked beat up came running in the tent. "Take him outside and bring him in when I say so" Clarke sits on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Lexa was pacing. She stopped and walked over to Clarkes bed threw the pillow off. "You have no weapon under your pillow?" She snapped. Clarke frowned in confusion 

"No?" Lexa huffed and shook her head. Lexa walked to Clarke 

"Then how are you expected to protect yourself!" She spat 

"Well excuse me Lexa. I didn't know that i would nearly be killed while I was sleeping in your tent by one of your warriors!" Lexa stood in front of her 

"Well you were wrong" Clarke shook her head

"I'm too tired for this Lexa and to be honest a bit shaken up from you know almost having a knife stabbed in my heart it would be real nice if I could go a day without someone trying to kill me" she turned from Lexa. She heard Lexa sigh. Lexa lightly touched her shoulder which made her turn to face her 

"I am sorry you were attacked under my protection" 

"It's not your fault Lexa" Clarke said quietly. Lexa shook her head 

"It is but I can make it up to you. I am going to teach you how to defend yourself from sleeping position" Clarke was about to argue but she thought why not.

"Ok" Lexa nodded and took of her commander sash and jacket. She lied down on Clarkes bed on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows. 

"You are left handed yes?" Clarke nodded

"You have you weapon hidden under your pillow like this" she lifter the pillow and with her left hand placed the blade she had under it "where I have put it is right under my face so that I can always have easy access to the blade. Now attack me like that coward did" she demanded 

"What?" She asked in shock "Lexa I am not going to attack you" Lexa sighed 

"Do you trust me Clarke?" 

"Yes" she said quickly surprising herself. 

"Then attack me the way he did you" Lexa lowered her head to the pillow and waited for Clarke to attack but Clarke didn't know how to go about it. She took a deep breath and moved to the bed then jumped on lexas back and covered her mouth with her hand. Her front was flush with lexas back and she was hit by lexas intoxicating scent that she missed that Lexa had flipped her and was straddling her with a knife to her throat" Lexa smirked at her. "That is how that fool attacked you" she shook her head and scoffed. She got up from the bed and held out her hand for Clarke to take. "Did you see what I did klark" she nodded her head. "Good now I'm gonna ask that coward to come in and attack you again and you are going to defend yourself" 

"Wait what?" She asked shocked. Lexa smiled at her

"Do not worry klark we will practice on him till you can get it right. You will not be hurt I swear it" and Clarke believed her with her heart and soul. It took almost 3 hours of the warrior attacking Clarke to finally pin him to the bed and when she did Lexa smiled at her proudly. And not once did Lexa let him hurt her. When Clarke moved off the warrior Lexa strode to him and yanked him by the hair. She dragged him out the tent followed by Clarke. Lexa plunged a blade into his heart "attack her and you attack me" she growled the warriors that were standing around nodded in understanding. She walked back to Clarke "come klark we have much planning to do" she said softly. Clarke nodded and followed her back to the tent

Present

Clarke kneeled by Lexa and removed the bandages from her gunshot wound. It looks red and puffy. She can see where the stitches have been pulled and redone. Clarke takes note that this is going to get infected without antibiotics. She lightly touched the wound blinking back the tears. She covered it with a clean bandage and bent down to lightly kiss it. She pulled up the sheet so she could get under it and moved as close as she could to Lexa. Clarke lied on her side with her chest presses up again lexas arm and her mouth pressed up against lexas shoulder. She kissed it and put her arm around lexas chest and threw her leg over one of lexas. Clarke moved her hand along lexas shoulder and neck. And felt her pulse again. She put her hand over lexas heart and felt it beating. She smiled with tears in her eyes "it's not a dream" she said out loud. The rhythmic beat of lexas heart and her warmth lulled Clarke to the best sleep she's had since lexas was shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke woke up slowly she smelt firewood and lavender. She smiled. She knew who that scent belonged to. She was burrowed into lexas neck then propped herself up on her elbow and looked down to Lexa. She checked her pulse again and her heart beat. She felt so good being close to Lexa again. She ran her hand down her tattooed arm. It felt good to feel the softness of skin, the warmth of her skin. She was disrupted by a knock at the door. She pulled the blanket up to cover her and Lexa 

"Come in" Octavia walked in with Ryder. 

"Wanheda it is first light. The horses are ready" she nodded and he left just leaving Octavia 

"What Octavia" 

"Nothing just had to see if for myself" Clarke sighed and stood up from the bed. She put on her pants then her shirt. 

"Well she's here and if I have anything to stay about it she will be for a very long time coming" 

"I don't doubt that princess" Octavia drawled. Clarke rubbed her temples 

"Why are you here Octavia? Why did you come if you hate me so much, you blame me for every damn thing that has gone wrong since landing" Clarke sighed "I'm so tired of it. Honestly it's exhausting. I'm just trying to do what's right for all of us. I didn't ask for this" she said sadly she walked to the pillow and got her gun and knife and strapped it to her waist 

"I don't hate you Clarke" Octavia said regretfully. Clarke turned and looked at her and could see the sorrow in her face "I don't blame you for Lincoln either. I'm sorry I said that. He was your friend and even though we don't always see eye to eye I know you are protective of the people you care about. I'm just. I just." She looked defeated "it just hurts" Clarke sat down next to the unconscious Lexa. She moved a lock of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ears. She looked up to Octavia and swallowed the lump on her throat

"Believe me I know" she looked back to Lexa and stroked her cheek. "Lincoln was unique. He fought his people on years of tradition for what he felt was right. He stayed in Arcadia to help us even though he knew it could cause his death. He was a good man Octavia and I'm sorry he was taken from you" Octavia wiped a tear from her cheek. She moved to sit near Clarke on the bed. 

"He was" she said sadly "you love her" she stared. Clarke nodded

"She's special. She did the same thing you know. Tried to change 100 years of tradition for what she thought was right. For peace. Blood must not have blood. She saved our people from slaughter. She had every right to march on Arcadia and kill every man woman and child for the crap pike and your brother caused. But she didn't." She smiled proudly and she ran her hand through lexas hair "even when that small village was attacked she put up a blockade. 

"I know" Clarke looked up to Octavia 

"They were friends you know?" Octavia frowned 

"Who? Lexa and Lincoln" she asked surprised 

"Yeah. She told me once. They both new each other through Anya" 

"But she tried to take him after mount weather" Clarke shook her head 

"No she tried to protect him. She knew if he went back to Arcadia he would be known as a traitor" Octavia looked at Lexa in awe

"How am I suppose to move on Clarke" Clarke grabbed her hand 

"I don't know but he wouldn't want you to be like this. So angry at the world. He fought and died for peace as well O" Octavia nodded and squeezed her hand back. "What can I do to help" asked Clarke 

"I would like to stay here with Alexandria and learn more about Lincoln. I would like to help echo on her daily trips" Clarke nodded 

"Ok" Octavia stood up and smiled 

"My brother is gonna be pissed" Clarke chuckled. "Come on you have to leave Clarke and get back. I bought this in for you" Octavia handed Clarke a veil and a syringe and left

Clarke took a veil worth of blood from Lexa. She leant down and kissed her forehead and her cheek then her lips. 

"I'm gonna save us" she whispered in lexas ear she walked to the door and looked back at Lexa. She pushed back the tears and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

When Clarke arrives back in Polis she goes straight to her mother so she can analyse the blood sample she took from Lexa. She found Raven in a work shop by herself and gave her an update on what has happened 

"So Lexa is alive" Raven smiled. Clarke nodded unable to keep the big smile off her face "I'm so happy for you clarkey she said as she moved forward and embraced her in a friendly hug

"Thanks rayes. I don't know if she will feel the same when she wakes up but I'm jut happy she is alive" 

"Wait hold on why would she not feel the same?" Clarke filled her in on what Lexa thought she saw. "For real?" Raven chuckled "only could happen to you princess" Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled "well it will be ok. You will tell her what really happened and all will be well" 

"I hope so" she said softly. 

"Talking about bell boy, how's that going" Clarke sat down in a huff

"I really can not make myself more clear Raven" she grumbled

"He will get it eventually"

.......................................

Clarke was sitting in the throne room after dismissing a council meeting. She slumped back in the throne after asking the guards to wait outside. This was her favourite part of her day. That time of day where echo would come and update her on lexas progress. It had been a week since she left Lexa and according to echo the wound sight is now not infected but she still hasn't woken up. Ryder enters the throne room

"Wanheda" he bows "your mother is here with Raven kom skaikru to talk to you" Clarke bites the inside on her cheek. She really wants to hear from echo first. She sighs 

"Bring them in" she says annoyed. When Abby and Raven enter the room Raven looks at her guilty. She knows this is the time of day echo comes. She sent her an apologetic smile and Clarke smiles back. 

"Do I have to get permission everytime I want to see you" say Abby. Clarke rolls her eyes

"Yes. What can I do for you mom" Abby looks like she wants to argue but Raven steps forward

"We have news on the blood sample" Clarke sits forward on her chair

"And?" She asks 

"And" Abby says "we found something" Clarke was getting annoyed and impatient. Echo should be here any minute 

"Are you going to tell me or not" she snaps 

"Calm down griff" says Raven 

"Just get to it" her mother crosses her arms in defiance "Clarke clenches her jaw "please" she says bitting her tongue. Abby uncrossed her arms and moves closer to Clarke 

"Well the blood has radiation in it. It seems as though this Becca person you told us about injected herself with radiation and what's interesting is that I have tested a lot of Arcadians and they have the same substance as well"

"She used radiation from the arc?" Asked Clarke 

"Yes. But more of it then what is in our blood stream that is what cause the blood to turn black. If we can somehow extract this substance from the sample then-"

"We can inject it into people so they don't get radiation poisoning" Clarke finished 

"Yeah" Raven says excited "this Becca chick is a genius Clarkey" Raven beamed. 

"Ok so what are we waiting for?" 

"We need to head back to the arc griff. We need to use the laps there" says Raven 

"How long?" 

"About a month. 2 weeks trial and 2 weeks to produce more if it works" Clarke nodded. 

"We need a back up plan" Clarke said as she stood. "If there is a chance this might not work we need to save as many as we can and the only way to do that is to find safe zones. Raven while mom is working on the blood sample I need you and monty to find zones where we will be less effected by radiation" 

"Sure thing griff I'll go let monty know" she said and playfully saluted her. 

"This will work honey" Abby said as she approach Clarke 

"I hope so" she said as her mother bought her into an embrace. 

"Wanheda" Ryder said as her entered "sorry to disturb you but echo kom azgeda has arrived. Clarke nodded

"Keep me update through the radio" Clarke smiled at her mother 

"Of course" Abby replied as she kissed her forehead and left

Clarke sat down on the throne body buzzing with excitement. Echo enters and kneels before her

"Echo what news do you have" echo stands 

"Nothing new wanheda. Heda is still sleeping but her wound gets better and better every day" Clarke nodded and stood up. She walked to the table

"I have more medical supplies for her. Antiseptic cream. Bandages and antibiotics that must be injected into her blood stream. Today nyko will accompany you back" she stated 

"Sha wanheda" 

"What of Octavia" 

"She is well wanheda. She seems like she has less burdens. We spar daily. She has a strong spirit" 

"Yes she does" she smiled "is there anything you need echo?" Echo looked at her shocked. She didn't treally know how to respond she has been led by many people but none has ever asked her if she needed anything. It bought tears to her eyes "echo what's wrong" Clarke said gently 

"Nothing wanheda I am fine" she lied. Clarke looked at her concerned

"Speak true echo" echo sighed 

"No leader has ever asked if I needed anything before" 

"Not even you mother" echo shook her head

"No and I wouldn't dare ask or the consequences would be severe" Clarke frowned 

"How?" Echo sighed and tuned around. She lifted her shirt so Clarke could see her back. Clarke gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock. Echos back was littered with scars not one place was free of scars. Clarke moved forward and put her hand on echos shoulder "she did this?" Echo pulled down her shirt and turned around 

"Sha her or her guards. She did the same to roan" she said quietly 

"I'm glad that leksa threw a spear through that evil bitches chest" Clarke growled "you will never be treated like that ever again echo I swear it" echo smiled softly 

"Thank you" she looked like she wanted to say more

"What is it echo?" Echo looked away embarrassed

"Sometimes they hurt" 

"The scars?" 

"Sha" Clarke quickly moved to the table and grabbed a lotion 

"This will help" she said giving her the lotion. Echo smiled and bowed gratefully 

"Mochof"

.........................................

It had been a 2 weeks since Clarke last seen Lexa. With daily updates from echo and Clarke feels a lot lighter then what she had when she thought Lexa was dead but It was hard though every night going to bed knowing Lexa is out there and not being able to hold her. The only concern that she has is the fact that Lexa hasn't woken up yet according to echo. the more time goes on the more she believes that Abby will have to pay Lexa a visit. Abby is at the stage now where she is trailing the samples she has made. A lot of warriors volunteered which shocked Abby but not Clarke, she knows of the grounders bravery. Raven found where was most likely to get hit with the most radiation and pin pointed the locations where she believes that will be hit with less. So Clarke had the responsibility of sending the grounders who have the syrum to those areas she got one from each clan. She didn't sleep the night she had to. Guilt laying heavy on her shoulders but she knew it had to be done. 

"Again!" Indra barks at Clarke as she hits the dirt. Clarke has been training non stop since she was put in charge of Polis. Indra opted to train her. Clarke wipes the blood from her mouth and prepares herself in fighting stance. She goes to throw a right hook at Indra but Indra deflects it and throws her to the ground again. "Your mind is else where Skai prisa" Clarke rolls her eyes

"No shit" she gets up quickly and kicks Indra in the stomach and throws a left punch on her face. Indra hits the dirt with a smirk 

"Good you are learning. That is enough for today" Clarke nods "so what is your problem now" she drawls

"I just had to send 13 men and woman to a radiated zone where they could possibly die a slow and painful death, so guess that could be on my mind Indra" she said sarcastically. 

"Those men and woman chose to possibly end their fight do not take their bravery and turn it in to sorrow" she said softly. Clarke sighed 

"I don't know how leksa did this for so long Indra" Indra smiled proudly 

"She was special. There is no other like her" Clarke felt guilty that she couldn't tell Indra Lexa was alive but right now Alexandria is right Lexa has to heal. Clarke looked up proudly too

"I agree"

Ryder came to the training area

"Wanheda. Indra" he bowed "echo kom azgeda is looking for you" Clarke frowned and felt her stomach drop. Echo usually turns up at nightfall it is still early in the morning. Clarke panics and sprints to the tower. People where calling her name but she didn't hear them she had to get to echo and find out what's wrong. She throw open the throne rooms doors and rushed to echo who was standing in the middle of the room. She clutched echo by the shoulders

"Echo. What's wrong? Is Lexa ok?" She asked desperately 

"Sha wanheda. Heda is fine" Clarke let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She felt over taking inhaling and exhaling deeply "I am sorry I worried you wanheda that is not my intention" Clarke nodded and walked to the throne to sit down

"Why are you here?" She asked quickly 

"Wanheda I need to request that I come here every second day" Clarke stood up quickly

"What! Why" she almost yelled. Echo kneeled before her

"The daily trips are tiring wanheda. It would be much easier if I could come every second day" Clarke paces and rubs her temples. Not knowing what is happening with Lexa everyday causes her panic. 

"Can't you all take turns making the trip?" She asked annoyed 

"No wanheda everyone else has duties to attend to to make sure Heda has everything she needs" Clarke stops at the war table and hits everything off it in frustration. She is a fair person and she realised that asking echo to continue making daily trips is for her own selfish reasons. She turns to echo who looks sincerely sorry. She walks back to her. She is angry and now not in a good mood

"Stand" she demands. "Fine echo you can do trips every 2 days" she said through clentched teeth. 

"Mochof wanheda. Ah can I please have 2 days worth of medical supplies?" 

"Sha" she walks to the cabinet where she keeps the medical supplies and angrily shoves them into a bag. "There is more lotion in there for yourself as well" she said grumpily

"Thank you wanheda I greatly appreciate it" Clarke turned from her 

"Pro. I want to send my mother to leksa I want to know why she hasn't woken yet" echo froze but Clarke missed it. 

"I do not think that is necessary wanheda" Clarke turned towards her

"What do you mean she has been unconscious for almost a month" she said annoyed 

"She is been taken good care of wanheda and beside is your mother not busy with making the syrum" Clarke frowned. 

"Yes I suppose. I still want her checked though" 

"Then prehaps I should take nyko?" Clarke nodded

"Ok" echo bowed and left the room. She went to the gates at the front of Polis where Alexa was waiting. 

"Did she buy it?" Alexa asked 

"Sha" she snapped

"You did not like lying to her?" Echo shook her head 

"No I did not. I felt very uncomfortable and I feel like I am betraying her" she said sadly

"I understand" Alexa said sympathetically "but it is what Lexa has asked for"


	11. Chapter 11

At the cabin a week after Clarke leaves. 

Lexas pov

Lexa awakens to a familiar scent. Honey and vanilla. She feels the sun on her face and slowly blinks open her eyes to look beside her and sighed when she realised no one is there. looking around the room and she soon realises she is in her aunts cabin and started thinking about how she got there and then remembers and her stomach plummets. Polis. Blood everywhere. Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy kom Skai kru. She rolls over and grunts in pain it isn't as bad as what it was but at the moment she doesn't care. She closes her eyes again and let's tears fall, she wipes them quickly when she hears the door open and goes reaches her hand under her pillow for her weapon but feels nothing 

"Ai strik Heda" she heard her aunt say "you are finally awake" Lexa turns towards her Alexandria sits down on the bed and wipes the tears from her eyes and moves so that her head is lying I her aunts lap. "It was foolish what you did strik leksa" she scolded "you are lucky to be alive" 

"I feel anything but lucky Aunty" she said sadly. 

"You are very lucky youngon" she moves back from her aunt and sits up in the bed. It hurts a bit. 

"How long have I been out?" 

"About 3 weeks" Lexa shakes her head

"3 weeks?" 

"Sha you got a slight infection when you stupidly made your way to Polis and I had the honour of meeting wanheda" Alexandria smirked. Lexas head snapped up to look at her aunt

"How?" 

"Well when you stupidly made your way to Polis she came across nightblood and followed the trail. Even though your cousins hid their tracks well she kept on searching. She a determined creature that one. They came to a stop and came across echo whom she followed" Alexandria laughed and shook her head

"What is funny Aunty" Lexa asked curiously 

"Well young one. When she found out that king roan and echo knew of your survival she beat him senseless and threw echo against the wall" Alexandria chuckled "I like that one strik leksa. She is feisty" Alexandria laughed and hit slapped her leg "she also knocked out Bellamy kom skaikru and hit Alex in the face" Lexa started grinding her teeth thinking about what she saw. Alexandria noticed "you are wrong about what you saw leksa" she said with her eyebrow raised 

"I know what I saw Aunty"

Alexandria shook her head "You are wrong. Wanheda demanded that echo make daily trips to inform her of your progress she also personally gives echo medical supplies, she was truely and utterly happy when she found you were alive and truely and utterly broken when I told her she could not stay. Not to mention She hurt almost everyone who she thought kept you from her. A person does not do that if there heart belongs to another" Lexa shook her head and stood up slowly. She walked to the window

"I was a fool Aunty and I will not be made a fool of again" 

Alexandria scoffed "You are being foolish right now Ai strik Heda" 

......................................

There was a knock on lexas door. 

"Enter" Echo walked in the room and kneeled before Lexa. Lexa stood from the bed and walked to echo "hello echo kom azgeda" 

"Heda. I am so glad you are well" she said sincerely "wanheda will be very pleased" 

"She will not know" echo looked up with confusion "rise"

"Aunty tells me you would know more of what has happened and is happening in Polis. Tell me" so she did. She told Lexa about alie and ontari. She explained to the best of her knowledge what alie was. She told Lexa of how Clarke saved them all and is now stand in commander until they find nightbloods to train. She told Lexa of alies warning and all Clarke is doing to prevent everyone from dying. Lexa couldn't help but feel a surge of pride thinking about Clarke and although it annoys her that was was taken with out her permission she knows that is she were conscious at the time she would have allowed it anyway. "Aunty tells me you make daily trips to klark" echo nodded "you will make trips every second day echo and not tell klark that I am awake. I need to get my strength back up and any spare time I have needs to be spent training. Will you train with me?" Echos eyes lit up

"Of course heda it would be an honour!" She says quickly. Lexa nods "but heda I swore fealty to wanheda. As I have sworn fealty to you I can not lie" Lexa nodded

"I understand echo but since you a also loyal to me you will do what I ask. Wanheda is busy at the this current time and you telling her would pull her away from her agenda" echo nodded in understanding "please go inform Octavia kom Skai kru that I would also like to train with her" she nodded and left. Lexa turned towards the bedroom window. She saw echo move up to Octavia who did not look impressed at first but then her eyes lit up. Clearly happy that she gets to spar with her. Octavia looks to the window and nods. Lexa nods back and walks to the bed to lie down. She misses Clarke terribly but feels a sense of dread when she thinks about her kissing Bellamy. It makes her feel physically sick. But she will not be made a fool of again. She will get better and she will walk into Polis and take it back with full strength.


	12. Chapter 12

1 week after echos visit 

Clarke was sitting in the throne room impatiently waiting for echo to arrive. She was almost 2 hours late and it was pissing her off. She huffed and stood up to look out the balcony. It's been a stressful week, Abby has had contact with the people who volunteered to take the syrum and go to the radiation site. So far so good but Clarke has still been on edge. Not hearing about Lexa day by day has made her grumpy and everyone in Polis knows it. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. The door opens and she quickly turns to see echo walk hastily to the throne. She has a black eye, busted lip and cuts and Bruises everywhere.

"What happened!" Clarke demanded to know 

"Nothing wanheda just got in to a scuffle" Clarke didn't believe echo. First of all she changed her daily trips to every 2 days and secondly ever since that day she has come in with more cuts and bruises. She take a deep breath to calm herself. Something is going on at the cabin and she has to know what. So she decided to play along

"You seem to get yourself in a lot of scuffles echo" she said calmly 

"Sorry wanheda" Clarke sat down in the throne. 

"Your late" 

"Again I apologise wanheda I got held up" 

"Hmm. How is leksa?" 

"She is fine wanheda" 

"Is she awake yet" echo shook her head 

"No wanheda" 

"I'm sending my mother" she stood up quickly to tell Ryder to gather her mother but before she could echo spoke

"I really don't think that is necessary wanheda" Clarke froze in her tracks. This is the second time the echo has suggested her mother not go to the cabin to check Lexa. Something is wrong and echo is lying to her. Clarke trusts her though. 

"What would you suggest then echo" echo pauses

"I am unsure wanheda" she replies honestly 

"Echo" she sighed and walked closer to her "you said you were loyal to me but you are lying to me" she said sadly "I already have so much to deal with. Lexas health and wellbeing is something I just can't worry about it will drive me mad. It IS Driving me mad. Please tell me what is going on" echo looked away guilty "Beja echo" echo looked at her 

"Heda is awake" Clarke stumbled back and ran to the doors


	13. Chapter 13

"Heda is awake" echo had said to her. Clarke stumbled back as she felt the air leave her lungs. Lexa is awake! She ran to the doors but before she could open them echo jumped in front of her and the doors slammed shut. Clarke walked right up into her face

"Move. Now" she said dangerously 

"I am sorry wanheda please hear me out" Clarke shook her head she didn't want to talk she just wanted Lexa. To hold her, to kiss her, to talk to her. she grunted in frustration. Because echo was trustworthy and if she didn't tell her about Lexa there must be a reason. echo deserves the chance to explain. So Clarke slowly backed away from the door and turned toward echo who looked sorry. 

"Why?" She asked tiredly 

"I am sorry wanheda, heda asked me not to say anything" Clarke stumbled back again. She sat in the throne with her head in her hands 

"Why?" She asked quietly 

"Heda does not talk to me about her feelings wanheda" Clarke clenched her fists. Lexa must still think there is something between herself and Bellamy 

"Did Alexandria explain everything to her" echo nodded. "Is that why you are injured"

"We have been training she wants her strength back" Clarke stood up quickly 

"She should not be fighting!" She yelled "she was shot!" Echo held up her hands in surrender 

"She is fine wanheda I swear it, she gets stronger and stronger every day" Clarke nods and blinks away the tears. 

"Don't tell her I know she is awake" she said quietly 

"Sha wanheda" 

"That's all echo" she said defeatedly 

"I am sorry wanheda" she said sincerely. Clarke smiled at her and left the throne room. 

..................................

"Griff are you listening to a thing I'm sayin" ask Raven. She has been in Clarkes room giving her update about the radiation but all Clarke has done is absentmindedly stared at the window and nods. "Clarke?" Clarke snaps out of it and looks at Raven

"Yeah sounds good ray" she says tiredly 

"Ok come on spill what's up with you?" Clarke sighs and looks back about the window

"Nothing Raven I'm fine"

"I call bullshit. Come on it's me princess you can tell me anything" she gets up to sit beside Clarke 

"Lexa is awake" 

"That great Clarke! But why are you so sad?" 

"She has been awake for the past week and told echo not to tell me"

"Well what the fuck?" Raven says confused "why?" Clarke shrugs

"I guess she has her reasons"

"I'm sorry Clarke" Clarke smiled sadly at Raven

"I'm just glad she's ok"

.......................................

Clarke is lying in her bed late at night unable to sleep. She thinks of Lexa and how hurt she must be. She gets up out of bed and starts pacing. 'How can she think I would be with Bellamy' she thinks. 

After the second time they make love

Clarke and Lexa are laying next to each other naked. They are holding each other looking into each other eyes. Clarke smiles and Lexa caresses her face.

"What are you smiling at Hodnes" 

"Nothing. I guess I'm just happy" 

Lexa smiles back "Me too" Clarke leans forward and kisses her.

"I know you have to go klark" she said softly "but I know you do not want to" Clarke nods and kisses Lexa 

"I really don't leksa" she sad sadly 

"Will....will you come back" Lexa asks nervously. Clarke plays with the baby hairs at the back of lexas back

"Yes I will. I will always come back to you Leksa" Lexa smiles then straddles Clarke 

"And I will always be waiting klark" Lexa bent down and kissed her deeply 

Present

Clarke stops pacing and looks at Polis from her balcony "I will always come back to you leksa" she turns in her room and hurriedly packs a bag. She puts on some clothes and walks to the door. Ryder is standing guard "I am going to see Leksa Ryder. If anyone asks I'm visiting a local village"

"Wanheda it is not wise to venture out this time of night" Clarke shakes her head

"I will be fine Ryder" he nods but is unsure. 

She walks to the Polis gate and gathers her horse


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people I'm real busy tomorrow so I'm gonna post the next chapter up now. Thanks for all the comments and keep them coming I enjoy reading them :)

Clarke rode all night to get out the cabin. It's first light now. She is camouflaged in green brown and black and is hiding in a large tree about 70 metres from the cabin lying on her stomach on a sturdy branch hidden behind bushy leaves. She has been siting in the tree now for 3 hours and hasn't approached the house. 

She just can't not yet. She freezes when she hears the cabin door slam open. Octavia and echo walk out with swords and start sparing. Echo punches Octavia in the face. Clarke prepares for a bad reaction but is shocked when Octavia laughs. Clarke smiles. Clearly being here has been good for her. The door opens again. Clarke gasps as she watched Lexa stride out to Octavia and echo. She is wearing a tight white binding and long black pants. Her wound is still covered with a bandage. Clarke covers her mouth as she cries happy tears and tried to muffle the sobs that's escaping out her mouth. She takes deep breaths and swallows down the lump in her throat. She calms her breathing and watches Lexa. She is currently sparing with echo and dodges all her attacks and even gets in a couple of hits. Clarke smiles proudly. She moves beautifully and without any pain. Clarke feels the happiness bubbly inside her knowing that with the movements Lexa was making her wound must be healing nicely. She steps in between echo and Octavia and pauses as Alex and Alexa come forward. She gets herself in fighting stance. Clarke holds her breath as all four of them attacked her at once. Clarke smirks because in a matter of 60 seconds they are all laying on the floor gasping for air. Lexa stands proud in the middle of them and places her hands behind her back and chin in the air. Echo,Octavia, Alex and Alexa stand and congratulate her. The four of them make their way back to the cabin and Lexa remains and gets her flask and takes a big drink. Some of the water leaks out the flask and runs down between her breasts and down her abs. Clarke gulps as Lexa wipes the water from her mouth and walks back into the cabin

"No" whispers to herself. When she sees Lexa enter the cabin she climbs down the tree and peeks around it.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you found yourself here again" Clarke jumped and turned to see a smiling Alexandria. Clarke ignored her and continued looking around the tree for any sign of Lexa

"I'm not in the mood Alexandria" she grumbled 

"I can see that" she laughed and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Well what do you expect?" She said annoyed by the intrusion 

"I expect your angry that no one told you that Lexa was awake and most likely disappointed she asked echo to deceive you" Clarke turned back to her 

"What's your point" she snapped 

"I have none" She moved past Clarke. "You can't stay here all day you have duties to return to wanheda" 

"Thanks for the reminder" she drawled 

Alexandria walked back to the cabin as Clarke remains behind the tree. 

.................................

She had been sitting there for a couple of hours now. No one came out of the cabin. Clarke was Becoming restless. She heard an engine and stood up quickly to looked around the tree. A rover has pulled up in front of the cabin. Bellamy jumped out with his rifle and ran into the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa was lying in her bed resting after sparing with Octavia, echo and her cousins. Her wound barely hurt. Her strength has returned but she is still tired though and heartbroken. Lexa smiled when she hear her cousins laugh. It was good to be away from leading for once. She stood up from her bed abruptly when she heard an unknown noise. She ran to the window and see one of the rovers Clarke was telling her about. She heard the front door slam open and someone yelling. Lexa ran out of the room. Bellamy kom Skai kru was standing there with a gun pointed directly at her

"Where the hell is she!" He yelled. Lexa stood there calmly and rolled her eyes. Echo moved in front of her but Lexa nudged her out of the way. Octavia was slowly approaching him.

"What the hell are you doing Bellamy?" Yelled Octavia 

"Put down the weapon Skai boy"said Alex. Alexia stood in front of her mother to protect her. 

"She has her! Where is Clarke" she went to move forward put he held the gun higher. 

"What are you talking about" Lexa asked annoyed and a little frightened that the Skai boy doesn't know where Clarke is. 

"Clarke has been missing for 12 hours!" Lexa felt her stomach drop "you have her don't you" 

"She's not here Bellamy" said Octavia. Bellamy gave Octavia a death glare

"Shut up O I'm sick of you acting like I'm the enemy when it is them" he pointed the gun at Lexa. She scoffed "you can laugh all you want but you are coming back with me today" he snapped. Lexa was getting angry now. 

"How dare you come in to my family's home and make demands Bellamy kom Skai kru" she moved closer to him "you think that gun makes you strong and brave but you are weak" she stepped closer "you are a coward" she spat. She was so angry she didn't notice that the gun was now pressing in to her stomach

"Shut up and tell me where she is or I'll kill you" 

"You are a fool Bellamy. Put down the gun" growled echo as she stood closer to her commander with the natural instinct to protect her. Lexa held up Her hand so echo stop advancing towards them 

"Shut up bitch it's your fault that mount weather was blown up and and your physcotic mother!" He growled. He looked back to Lexa "just tell me where she is and you can live. Just because she wants me and not you you don't have to hurt her" he spat. "Tell me!" He yelled. He froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun on the back of his head. 

"Put. that. fucking gun down now bellamy!" she heard the demand of a husky voice And froze. Lexa knew that voice. She loved that voice. The owner of that voice moved around so that she was pointing the gun now at Bellamys temple. There stood Clarke Dressed in camouflage clothing with a gun pointed at Bellamys head. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her face was red from anger. She hasn't blinked. Bellamy ignored her demands. So Clarke pressed the gun harder into his temple. "Now" she said in a dangerously low voice. 

"Put the gun down Bellamy Jesus Christ!" Octavia yelled. Lexa could tell Clarke was getting angrier the longer her held the gun to her.

"Foolish boy" Alexandria said while shaking her head

"Bellamy I want you to listen to me very carefully" Clarke said in a scary calm voice "if you do not take that fucking gun away from her I won't kill you" she snarled "I'll chop off your God damn hands and feed them to the dogs of Polis!" Bellamy flinched "so I'm going to tell you one more time. Put. Down. The fucking. Gun!" He lowered it quickly. When the gun was removed from her stomach Lexa quickly punched Bellamy in the face and dragged him outside by the hair. She threw him to the floor. 

"Get up you coward" she spat. Bellamy stood up quickly and held up his fists

"So thats how you wanna play it" she smirked "fine by me"


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke watched as Lexa dragged Bellamy outside by the hair. She went to stop them both but Alex held her back. She pushed him away

"Let them fight it out" he suggested. 

Clarke shook her head "No she is still injured and she has been training most the day" she snapped. Alexa walked up to Clarke calmly with Alexandria 

"How do you know she has been training all day wanheda" Clarke rolled her eyes as Alexandria snickered "She will be fine wanheda" Clarke walked outside to see Lexa and Bellamy squaring up to each other 

"So thats how you wanna play it" Bellamy spat "fine by me". He ran at her and threw a punch but Lexa dodged it and elbowed his back. He went face first in the dirt. Clarke stood by Octavia who was shaking her head

"My brother is gonna get himself killed" she shook her head. "Idiot" she sighed

"I need to stop this" Clarke rushed. Octavia grabbed her by the shoulder. 

"Listen to me Clarke Bellamy has to be put in his place" Clarke bit the inside on her cheek. She watched as Lexa stood over Bellamy with her fists clenched. Bellamy kicked out her legs and her back hit the ground hard. Clarke went to move forward but was held back by echo 

"Wanheda beja. Let heda handle this" Clarke shrugged her off. Clarke knew that in any given situation Lexa could kill Bellamy with her bare hands but right now she can see how tired she is. Bellamy punched Lexa on the face while she was on the ground the force of the punch cut her eyebrow. He went to punch her again but stopped it with her hands and kicked him in his balls. He fell to his knees as Lexa stood up quickly in fighting stance. 

"You are pathetic" Lexa spat at Bellamy "a coward" she moved forward and kicked him in the side of his face. It cut his cheek as he hit the dirt. Lexa circled him. "You walk around with your gun. You feel so mighty but what will you do bellamy kom Skai kru when your bullets run out?" She snapped as she kicked him in the ribs "perhaps you can just attack when your enemy is sleeping?" She kicked him again. He rolled away from her and stood up on shaky legs

"At least I don't abandon my people to avoid a little blood" he snapped as he ran and tackled her to the ground" Lexa got him in headlock but Bellamy elbowed her in the ribs so she lost grip and he pushed her to the ground as he stood up. She quickly stood up as well. Both of them facing one another "call me a coward? You are a coward commander" Her said mockingly "and thats why she chooses me" he said with a smirk. Lexa grunted and ran to him full speed. Her shoulder hitting his chest as he went flying through the air. He hit the ground with a solid thump. He was gasping for air. She walked up to him and kicked him in his ribs 4 times become she walked away

"Get up and fight you coward" she said through clenched teeth. 

Clarke tried to move but was held back by Alexa and Alex. 

"This has to stop" she said annoyed. 

Bellamy stood up and smiled at Lexa. 

"I thought we just established that you are the coward commander" he mocked Lexa felt the anger boil her blood. Walking away from the mountain was one on the hardest decisions she had ever had to make. "Your not worthy to be in charge! Your pathetic. Clarke destroyed the mountain. She did what you couldn't do what your people couldn't do for 100 years and here she is saving us all again" he scoffed "and I am right by her side and you" he pointed to her "are hiding here like a scared little girl" Lexa screamed and ran at him she jumped in the air with her fist held back and as she was about to land on her feet she punched him in the face with all her body weight behind her. Everyone heard the sickly crunch of Bellamys nose breaking. She paced in front of him waiting for him to get up again. He stood with blood pouring out of his nose. He reached in his waist band and pulled out a blade. Lexa scoffed at him

"Your bringing a blade to a first fight?" She stated. 

Clarke was struggling to get out of Alex as alexas hold. She felt panicked now cause Bellamy had a knife and Lexa was unarmed, injured and tired. 

"You should have stayed dead" Bellamy spat. 

That was it that was enough for Clarke. She elbowed both the siblings in their ribs. When they went to hold them again she glared at them daring them to challenge her. They stopped not wanting to upset wanheda and further. Clarke walked over to Bellamy grabbed the arm that had the knife and twisted it around his back until he dropped it. She kicked him to the ground and picked it up. 

"That is enough" she said lowly to him. He turned to her with sad puppy dog eyes. She turned towards Lexa who had already turned from them and started headinto the Forrest. She went to follow but Bellamy grabbed her arm

"Come on Clarke let her go let's just go back" she snapped her arm from him and glared at him

"I'll deal with you later" she snapped as she ran after Lexa


	17. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! It's Australia Day tomorrow so I'll be busy celebrating with the fam so I won't be able to post so I'll post it tonight. I love reading all your comments thanks for reading! And I'm glad everyone is enjoying it :)

Clarke ran into the forest and looked around for Lexa . She stopped when she seen Her, Her back was leaning against the tree and she was looking at the ground. Clarke moved towards her but Lexa didn't look up. 

"Leksa" Clarke said softly. Lexa looked at her for a second then looked away and clenched her jaw. Clarke could see she was holding back tears and moved a little closer. She noticed the cuts and bruises Lexa had. The cut above her eye was bleeding and left a trail down the left side of her face. 

"I seen Polis" Lexa said with a crack in her voice. Lexa thought of all the hard work and sacrifice she put into her leadership as commander and how the street of Polis were filled with blood. She let out a long sigh as her shoulders slumped and looked away. "I am tired" she said softly as tears fell down her face. Clarke slowly moved towards her with tears in her eyes. It hurt her to see Lexa so broken and so defeated. She gently cupped lexas face with both her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. Lexa looked to the ground embarrassed that she is crying. Clarke so desperately wanted Lexa too look at her. She wanted to look into her beautiful emerald eyes and assure her that Polis is half way back to being the way it used to be she wanted to look at Lexa in the eyes and tell her that it's not her fault but she knew Lexa and she knew Lexa was embarrassed so she didn't force her to look at her. She moved closer to her and put her arms around lexas neck and embraced her gently. At first Lexa just stood there with her arms to the side stiff. But after a minute she burrowed her face in Clarkes neck and circled her waist and cried. 

"I am tired too Leksa" Clarke said softly. Both of them so tired of all the responsibility. Tired of all the death and destruction. Just tired. She slid her hands from lexas back to her neck and lent her forehead on lexas. Lexa had her eyes closed. "Come on let's go back" she said softly. Lexa shook her head she didn't want to go back and have everyone see that she had been crying. "Beja leksa" Clarke pleaded. 

"Ok" she said defeated. Clarke entwined their fingers and gently pulled her to start walking. Clarke was in front of her leading the way. When they walked through the cabin doors everyone stood up quickly. Clarke ignored them and continued to lead Lexa to her bedroom. 

"Did you need rescuing?" Bellamy mocked . Clarke stopped suddenly and turned her head towards Bellamy who was standing near the fireplace with a smirk on his face. Clarke could feel Lexa squeeze her hand a little tighter. She looked back to Lexa who looked away angry. Clarke let go of her hand and walked up to Bellamy who looked triumphant. Alexandria was shaking her head and Clarke heard her say something like 'foolish boy' she got to Bellamy the used all the force she could muster and hit him in his stomach. He fell to the ground on his knees with a grunt. She grabbed him by the throat with one hand so he was standing up and Turned him around to back him up near the table then threw him on it. His legs were hanging off the table as he was trying to hit away Clarkes arm so he could breath and that just made Clarke tighten her hold. Everyone stood around shocked. She picked him up slightly and hit his head back against the table and he stopped struggling. Clarke lent over Bellamy and looked him on his eyes

"Listen to me very carefully Bellamy and if I were you I would try not to interrupt because your running out of air. Blink if you understand" he blinked so she lessened her hold just a little "the only reason why your not dead right now is because I care for your sister" he tried looking away "look at me!" She yelled. Everyone flinched at her voice even Lexa who stood there not sure whether she should intervene. He turned his head back to her still trying to breath "if it had been anyone else. ANYONE ELSE! I would have pulled the fucking trigger when I seen you had a gun aimed at lexas stomach!" She yelled she took a deep breath. "Lucky for you I care about Octavia. But let me make myself perfectly clear" she lent closer to him. "If you ever fucking touch one hair on her head. If I ever hear you bad mouthing her. If I'm ever catch you even looking at her like you want to hurt her. I'll kill you. I'll shoot you dead!" She growled "and leksa did not need rescuing you idiot! She is the commander! She is a warrior! If she wanted you dead you would be dead!" She picked him up and hit him against the table again "i don't want you! I do not love you! And I do not need rescuing from the likes of you" she picked him up and threw him on the floor. He kneeled holding his throat trying to catch his breath. He looked up to her. "Echo. Octavia" they both looked at her. "You will accompany Bellamy back to Polis. He will turn over all his weapons and be put on horse shit duty" Bellamy looked up shocked. "Yeah thats right Bellamy your job will be to run around Polis and pick up horse shit" she looked to echo and Octavia "if he does not comply then he will be killed" she said calmly. 

"Sha wanheda" they both said in unison. They held him up so that she was eye level with him again. She moved closer to him. 

"If I hear one word of you causing trouble for anyone in Polis" she shook her head "so help me God Bellamy you will wish I had killed you today, as it would have been merciful compared to what I will do to you" he gulped "get him out of my sight" Octavia and echo dragged him out of the cabin. She turned around to Lexa who looked shocked. Clarke took her and gently "come on leksa" she said gently as she led her to the bedroom 

"I like that one my little heda" Alexandria chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like the next chapter ;) I might post it later tonight


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another one cause you guys are awesome :)

Lexa couldn't believe what had just happened. Clarke put Bellamy in his place and the way she took charge of the room, Lexa always knew that Clarke has it in her and that she would be a great leader but to see it was well Lexa thought it was a major turn on. Not only did Clarke threaten Bellamy she told him to his face that she is not interested. She couldn't help but notice that the skaiboy had a look in his eyes. A familiar look. A look of pain and darkness That is why she couldn't kill him. Besides that Lexa can't get her brain around the fact that she had seen Clarke and Bellamy embrace in Polis and she had seen them kiss. Bellamy also declared that she chose him. Lexa is confused, she wants to ask the questions but at the moment seeing Clarke close up for the first time since she was shot by Titus. She just can't seem to find her voice. 

 

Clarke sat Lexa down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. She kneeled in front of Lexa started cleaning her hands with a wet cloth and then she clean them with antiseptic. She then moved to cleaning any cut and bruise she seen and cleaning them with antiseptic. Lexa just watched this woman in awe. Completely in her element. Clarke stood up and went back to the bathroom to get more medical equipment. The cut on her eyebrow needed stitching. When Clarke returned she stood between lexas legs. 

"This is going to sting" Clarke said softly. Lexa still couldn't find words so awestruck of this woman so she nodded. She flinched when the antiseptic wipe was put on her cut. Clarke cleaned in throughly to avoid infection. Lexa placed her hands on the back on Clarkes thighs and felt Clarke freeze. She looked up to Clarke staring down at her with a smirk on her face. "That is very distracting heda" she teased. Lexa felt confused before she realised that she was rubbing up and down Clarkes thighs. She blushed and looked away but didn't remove her hands just stopped the motion. Clarke chuckled. "Look up" she demanded softly "I'm gonna stitch this up now so don't move ok?" Lexa nodded. When Clarke started she flinched and subconsciously squeezed Clarkes thighs. Clarke moaned and stopped. she looked down at Lexa again. She looked up at Clarke with her mouth opened wide. She wanted to hear her make that noise again. So she repeated what she did. She squeezed the back on her thighs. Clarke placed one hand on lexas shoulder for support. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate "leksa beja" Lexa slid her hand up Clarkes thighs over Her ass. She squeezed the plump flesh "leksa just wait till I finished Its only a small cut" Clarke said quickly. Lexa let her get back to her work but didn't stop touching Her ass. She could feel Clarke working on her cut but was breathing heavily. Lexa moved one hand around to Clarkes stomach and lifted her shirt up to expose the soft flesh. Even though Clarke was midway stitching her eyebrow Lexa lent forward and kissed her stomach. Clarke moaned again "leksa" she was breathing heavy. "I'm nearly done Beja" Lexa looked up to her and nodded. Clarke continued her work with shaky hands. "We need to talk leksa" she said with a shaky voice. Cause the last thing she wants to do right now is talk with Lexa while she is doing these things to her but they have to clear the air. Lexa cupped both her ass cheeks again and squeezed. Clarke squeaked. "Oh my god. leksa" she moaned "I'm nearly done just wait" she quickly said. She straddled Lexa on the side of the bed as she couldn't stand anymore. She went to put the last stitch in but was stopped when Lexa started kissing the top ofher cleavage. "Fuck. leksa!" She groaned she decided that Lexa is not gonna stop and she doesn't want her too so she did the best she could while Lexa was kissing the tops of her boobs and squeezing her ass. When she finished the last stitch she threw the kit behind her and grabbed Lexa by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly and desperately. She slid in her tounge. She pulled back and looked at Lexa "we have to talk" Lexa shook her head and pulled down Clarkes shirt to expose one breast before Clarke could protest Lexa claimed her nipple in her mouth and started nipping it "Lexa mmmm we have to" she gasped "mmm we have to to talk Beja" Lexa ignored her she let the nipple go with a pop then kissed her way up Her chest till she got to left side of her neck. She burrowed into it and inhaled deeply absolutely struck by how good Clarke smelt. Clarke gasped. She bit Clarke on her neck and Clarke let out the loudest moan so far "leksa!" She all but screamed. She bit her again gently and Clarke was gasping for air. She then started licking where she bit. Leaving Clarke a shaking mess but this didn't stop her. Nothing could not even when Alexa threw open the door. Clarke snapped her head to the left to see who came in thinking Lexa would stop but all Lexa did which switch to the right side of her neck and bit down leaving Clarke to suck in a big gulp of air. Alexa looked amused

"Sorry wanheda. I heard you scream I didn't know it was out of pleasure" she chuckled. 

"Get out Alexa" Clarke said through heavy breaths. Clarke moaned when Lexa starting nibbling on her ear. "Close the door Alexa" Clarke demanded but Alexa just looked amused and started laughing. Clarke cupped lexas cheeks to get her to stop for a moment but Lexa just growled and looked at Alexa 

"Bants nau o yu gonplei ste odon aleksa!" (Leave now or your fight is over Alexa) Alexa eyes widened and she quickly shut the door. Lexa went back to biting Clarke on the neck. Clarke had her hands in lexas hair head thrown back with her eyes closed 

"Leksa" Clarke moaned. Lexa flipped them so Clarke was lying on her back and leksa was lying on top of her in between her legs still kissing her neck. There was a knock on the door and Clarke had to hold back a chuckle when Lexa growled. Clarke used the distraction to flip them so she was straddling Lexa. She held her hands above her head and looked down amused. "Listen to me leksa" she said softly "I want this too but we have to talk first" Lexa huffed. There was another knock at the door. Clarke rolled her eyes "wait!" She yelled. She looked down to Lexa and kissed her softly on the lips. As she was pulling away Lexa chased the kiss. "Later after we talk" Lexa nodded. Clarke got up and opened the door and there stood Ryder 

"I am sorry wanheda" he looked past Clarke and seen Lexa standing behind her with her hands behind her back "and heda I am truely happy that you are well" Lexa smiled at Ryder and moved forward to give him the warrior handshake. 

"It is good to see you old friend and I see you have been protecting Clarke" he nodded 

"Sha heda although I must admit it is hard at times, trouble follow wanheda it seems" Lexa smiled 

"Ha ha ha very funny Ryder. What are you doing here?" 

"You are required to return to Polis wanheda it is urgent" 

"Isn't it always" Clarke shook her head

"What has happened Ryder" asked Lexa 

"Luna has arrived in Polis and has demanded the spirit of the commander"

"What! She is not worthy of the flame!" Barked Lexa. Clarke put her hand on lexas shoulder to calm her 

"It seems a conclave is in order heda" Ryder said regretfully 

"No one one else with black blood is dying while I am in charge" Clarke snapped. "Ryder give us a minute " Clarke asked. She closed the door and turned to Lexa who had a look in her eyes. A look of determination. "No Lexa you are not fighting Luna" 

"That is not your choice klark" 

"Lexa you aren't stro-"

"No klark. Do not tell me I am weak I could not bare you thinking I am weak" she said sadly. Clarke quickly walked towards her and cupped her neck rubbing soothing circles on her jaw

"No leksa I don't think you weak. Not for one second. You are still recovering. That is my concern" Lexa nodded "I have meant Luna and she is peaceful from what I can tell" Lexa scoffed

"She is a coward" 

"Yes I seen that" Lexa smiled at her. "I need to go and you need to stay" Lexa sighed

"I truely hate this klark" Lexa grumbled 

"I know I do too. I'm going to tell Ryder that we will be leaving soon but before I leave leksa we have to talk" 

"Ok"


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke returned back to lexas room where she found her pacing 

"Leksa" she said to get her attention. Lexa stopped pacing and sat down. "We need to talk" Lexa rolled her eyes

"There is much happening at the moment klark and you want to talk" klark grinned and sat down next to her and held lexas hand

"Sha" she said "first of all I want you to know that I feel nothing for Bellamy"

"Where you with him?" Clarke bit her lip. She Knows if this thing what ever it is between her and Lexa is going to work they have to be honest with each other 

"Leksa once I had accepted that you had died" she paused "that's not the right word cause I never really accepted it" she sighed "when you were shot and I thought You were dead so much was going on I didn't have time to mourn your loss but after I accepted the flame and went into the city of light you were there" Lexa looked at her shocked "you helped me find Becca and the kill switch" she thought about telling Lexa that she confessed her love to her but since she didn't say it aloud she wasn't going to tell her just yet "anyway I was thrown into the commanders role people were listening and taking orders from me they wouldn't from anyone else so I kinda had no choice but every night I dreamt of you, I eventually had to move out of your room cause it hurt" she said sadly. Lexa squeezed her hand "I didn't tell anyone what we had, not cause I was embarrassed or ashamed but because I didn't think that anyone would understand but mom started noticing and one night I confessed to her and I finally had a moment to mourn your loss" she took a deep breath "a couple of days later I drunk with my friends and I kissed Bellamy but that's as far as it went" Lexa shot up from the bed and started pacing. 

"You kissed him?" She asked 

"Yes"

"You. You initiated a kiss with Bellamy kom Skai kru" she said annoyed 

"Yes" 

"Bellamy kom Skai kru?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Yes Lexa, I was drunk" 

"You kissed him again?" 

Clarke shook her head "Your aunt told me what you think you saw but your wrong Bellamy kissed me after I told him I wasn't interested and walked away before I could tell him off" Lexa was still pacing she closed her trying to push down the jealousy that was flaring up under her skin. 

"But you kissed him" she snapped. Clarke shook her head and stood up to stop Lexa from pacing. She touched lexas arm but let snapped her arm back

"I was drunk" Clarke repeated "and I thought you were gone" she said softly 

"Do not lie to me klark!" Lexa snapped 

"I'm not leksa! And don't talk to me about lying you got echo to lie to me about you being conscious!" She snapped back 

"I did not want to take you from your agenda" she defended 

"Bullshit! You did not want to see me because you thought that I was with Bellamy" 

"You were!" She yelled 

"No I wasn't! And instead of talking to me about it you avoided it like you do all your feelings" Clarke yelled back "I wasn't with him I am not with him I kissed him when I was drunk the moment I was sober and had a chance to talk to him I told him I was not interested leksa!" She said frustration "we don't have time for this!" Lexa turned her back and stood in front of the window that looks out to the forest. She has always found it calming but right now nothing could settle the jealousy she was feeling at the thought that Clarke initiated the kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get rid of the image in her head. Lexa feels if Clarke initiated the kiss then maybe she has feelings for Bellamy. They seemed close when they were battling the mountain. 

"Your right you should go" she said sadly. "I do not know why all the sudden Luna wants the flame she has never been interested before so be careful. Echo will let you know when I am at full strength then I will fight for my tittle once again" she sad softly. 

Clarke huffed in irritation shook her head and moved up behind Lexa. She moved aside her hair over her right shoulder. She was still standing in just her binding and black pants. Clarke traced her tattoo with her finger. She thought of the last time she asked about the tattoo. Lexa closed her eyes at the touch. Clarke pressed her cheek to lexas shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Is this really how you want to leave things leksa?" She mumbled into her shoulder "don't you trust me?" Lexa gripped the frame of the window. 

"Yes I trust you to do what is right for our people" Clarke lifted her head and borrowed her nose in the back of leksa neck. 

"What about with this?" She moved her hand to cover lexas heart. Lexa stayed silent. Trusting someone with her heart was too dangerous. She couldn't afford to be weak. Clarke could crush her heart if she lets her in. 

Lexas silence hurt Clarke. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice "please look at me leksa" she pleaded. Lexa turned around slowly. Clarke place her hands on lexas hips and held on tightly. "Don't do this leksa don't shut me out" she begged. She pulled the flame out of her pocket and held it in her hand to show Lexa . She looked in lexas eyes. "This flame is the only thing I had left of you. I didn't protect it for our people I kept it safe for me, I don't need it anymore cause your right here" She placed her hand on lexas cheek. "And it's yours. I know you think love is weakness but it's not" Clarke sighed. "I will wait for you" she lent forward and left a lingering kiss on lexas cheek "until we meet again" she said softly and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me nothing wrong with a bit of angst lol ;)


	20. Chapter 20

When Clarke entered Polis she was told Luna was waiting for her in the throne room. She had Ryder, three warriors, Raven, miller and Harper accompany her in case Luna would start trouble. The guards opened the door and Luna was sitting in the throne, this instantly pissed Clarke off. She walked up to the throne and stood in front of Luna

"Get. Off. Now" she threatened. Luna looked at her amused

"It's my throne though" she said smugly. Clarke nodded to her warriors they instantly moved forward and shoved Luna out of the throne. Just to prove a point Clarke sat in the throne with a smirk on her face. 

"Luna. What can I do for you?" She asked calmly. Luna scoffed

"Not to long ago "wanheda" you were begging me to take the flame" 

"That's before I realised that you are a coward Luna" she said calmly. 

"I am not a coward. I created peace where I was way before Lexa did" she spat. Clarke shot up from her chair

"By hiding!" She growled "even when alie was a threat you hid and let all of us do all the work and now you want to come and claim the throne?!" 

"It is my birthright" 

Clarke smiled "Yes you are right Luna, it is your birthright, but you will have to fight for it" 

"I was told there are no other nightbloods" 

"You were told wrong" she said smugly 

"Who?"

Clarke smirked "It doesn't matter who you will find out in due time, unless you want to run and hide again?" Everyone in the room snickered. Luna went red from embarrassment and anger. 

"I thought you understood?" She spat. Clarke looked at her sympathetically 

"I understand how horrible it must have been to kill your brother. That I understood but we all want the same thing Luna. Peace. We were here fighting for it. We are here still fighting for it now. You have come here when all the work has all ready been done you have not earned the right to be called heda. Lexa created the coalition and she saved people from mount weather. She killed the ice queen an evil and unjust ruler and named a new king who is fair and just she announced that blood must not have blood so that the children of today can grow up in peace and prosper. I defeated the mountain men and alie and negotiated a way Skai kru could be initiated into the coalition and because of that Skai kru are as we speak solving the problem of the radiation that is going to hit us and all of the clans are here together as one assisting anyway they can" she paused and took a deep breath "what have you done?" Luna stood there speechless. she sat back in the throne "but you are right it is your birth right your a nightblood and because of that you will get your chance I will assemble the coalition and announce it tomorrow" Clarke waited for a response from Luna an smirked when she had none "is there anything else?" 

"No wanheda" 

"Good get out" she demanded. The warriors led her out of the throne room. Raven chuckled 

"Damn!" Raven said. Ryder stood by the throne proudly along with the other warriors 

"Ryder I want her watched" 

"Sha wanheda" 

...............................

Clarke was sitting in her room drawing. She was miserable. She missed Lexa. She wanted Lexa. She drew Lexa when she seen her training with her cousins, Octavia and echo. 

"Hey griff" Raven bounded into her room. 

"Hey" she sad sadly 

"What's wrong?" Clarke told Raven all that had happened at the cabin. Raven sat there and took it all in. Then she burst out in laughter. 

Clarke huffed "Why do you find my life so amusing" 

"I'm sorry Clarkey you know I love ya but seriously the things that happen to you are just crazy" Clarke smiled at her friend "in all seriousness though bell deserved what he got and I think Lexa will come around" 

"What if she doesn't ray" Raven furrowed her eyebrows 

"Then she doesn't deserve you Clarke" she said sincerely 

"Thanks" Raven hugged her 

"Enough of this so I come baring good news" 

"Really what's that?" 

"They syrum works!" She said excitedly 

"Really?" She said still sceptical 

"Yup! No one has been affected by the radiation! But there is bad news, it's gonna take a while to make more"

"How long?" 

"2 months" Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed 

"It's still good though" she smiled 

"Yup we get to live another day!"

..................................

Luna was standing on the outskirts of Polis waiting for her messenger. 

"Mikel" she greeted 

"Luna"

"What news do you have for me? Where did wanheda come from?" 

"She was at a cabin?" 

"What why?" She asked confused

"Because it seems as though leksa kom tri kru did not die" 

"Is that so. Hmm she must be the other nightbleeder wanheda was talking about" 

"We can kill her Luna and be done with this and you can take your rightful place as commander" Luna shook her head

"No we do not kill"

"She is not at full strength Luna now would be the time to attach" he argued 

"No. But we can try and get her here sooner then what wanheda was planning" she smiled. 

"How so" 

"Wanheda cares for Lexa she confessed it to me herself. Do not worry friend" she smirked "Lexa will be here sooner rather then later"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added another chapter just cause

The coalition was waiting for Clarke. She walked in and sat on the throne 

"Ambassadors we are here to day to discuss a few things but first good news. The syrum Skai kru has created is effective the warriors who volunteered have been placed in a radiation zone and have had no symptoms" She said with a smile. The whole room erupted with cheers and applause. They started chanting 

'Wanheda wanheda wanheda'. She help up her hand like Lexa used. Every sat silently 

"They syrum will take two months to produce now to other news. a nightblood has made herself know" she said calmly 

"Who?" Asked roan 

"Luna" Luna walked in and stood by Clarke the whole room erupted in chaos with yelling and screaming. 

"Quiet!" Yelled Clarke 

"She is a traitor to the blood and a coward" spat the broadleaf ambassador. Clarke stood up and walked down the stairs to address the room

"Yes a agree Luna is a coward, for many reasons But she is a nightblood and it is her birthright to fight for the title. until other nightbloods are found there can not be a conclave and let it be known that when that time comes it will not be to the death, we have had enough death on our hands and nightbloods are scarce as it is" the room nodded in agreement 

"Wanheda if I may I have come up with a solution that I think would fix everything" Luna said Clarke rolled her eyes

"And what is that" 

"Well the throne should have a nightblood sitting on it surely the coalition would agree" she looked around the room

"Wanheda has done a fine job as commander you stand there and insult her" roan snapped. 

Luna held up her hands "No I mean no offence king roan. But it is the rightful place of a nightblood to be commander and with no other nightbloods for me to fight It is my birth right to be sitting in that throne but I understand that wanheda has done an excellent job so I have a solution that I think would make everyone happy"

"Get to it Luna" Clarke snapped

"I propose a union" Luna smirked. The whole room talked amongst themselves. Clarke walked up to Luna and whispered

"What the hell are you doing" she hissed 

"Wanheda luna has a point a political marriage would be beneficial you could co lead until more nightbloods are found. This secures the coalition" said the ambassador from for the boat people. the room nodded in agreement all but roan and Raven who was sitting in her chair with her mouth hung open 

"Wanheda doesn't need this coward!" Roan yelled 

"Do not talk to me about being a coward king roan of azgeda" she snapped

"We should vote!" Said the ambassador from the desert clan

"All In favor of wanheda bonding with Luna raise your hands" everyhand went up except ice nation, tri kru and Skai kru. Luna smirked. Clarke didn't know what to do she had to keep the coalition in check. What was Lunas angle. She couldn't decline the offer and possibly break the coalition. She wasn't sure of what to do but one thing was certain. Lexa was gonna be pissed. She held up Her hand to silence the room. 

"The ambassadors have spoken. Everyone out" she snapped. Everyone rushed out of the room. Except roan and Raven. 

"Well fuck!" Raven said shocked and lost for words. 

Roan smiled at Raven "Who are you" he asked 

"I'm the smartest person you will ever meet but that's another story. What the fuck griff" she turned to Clarke. 

"There is nothing I can do" she said quietly 

"Ah yeah the hell there is go get Lexa to come kick this bitches ass so you don't have to marry her!" Raven exploded 

"I like this one wanheda" roan said with a flirty tone. Raven looked at him

"Look ice king your hot and all but seriously my friend is in trouble here" 

"When is wanheda not in trouble" he grinned. Raven chuckled 

"He's got ya there clarkey" 

Clarke huffed "I'm so glad you both find my life amusing" she said sarcastically 

"Heda is not going to be happy wanheda" 

"No shit!" Raven and Clarke said in unison 

"Look she is going to find out one way or another I would rather she didn't but if she does roan tell her to stay and to heal" roan laughed 

"Ok wanheda"


	22. Chapter 22

Roan waited at the gates for echo. "Hello sister"

"Brother!" She embraced him "how are you?" She asked 

"I am fine sister, I heard you were here so I wanted to see you. What are you doing here if not to see wanheda" 

"Bellamy kom Skai kru has been put on shit duty as requested by wanheda" roan chuckled 

"What did the fool do"

"He came in and held a gun to heda then fought her and then insulted her" roan laughed 

"Foolish boy!" Echo nodded in agreement "I have news sister. Wanheda has asked me not to inform heda but she will soon find out and I believe she has the right to know" 

"What is it" 

"Luna has asked to bond with wanheda in front of the ambassadors and it was voted in favour of lunas until more nightbleeders are found"

"What!" Echo yelled "why!" 

"I believe that Luna knows that Lexa is alive and she is trying to draw her out while she is weak" 

"That makes sense. What do we do brother" roan shook his head

"I believe heda has the right to know and Wanheda said if she does find out to tell her not to come"

"Hmm ok" 

"Good luck with that sister" roan laughed

.................................

Lexa was taking a break from training as requested by her aunt. She has been miserable but training has kept her eyes off Clarke and the way she left things with her. She sighed 

"Still being foolish strike heda" Lexa grunted 

"I am not in the mood Aunty" 

"So that is a yes then" she sat down next to Lexa 

"I am not being foolish I am protecting myself" 

Alexandria shook her head "What from? Clarke?" 

"I do not want to talk about it" 

"Well tough" Lexa went to move but Alexandria grabbed her wrist 

"Leksa you may be heda but I am your aunt. Your aunt that raised you from a child. You will listen to what I have to say" 

Lexa sat with a huff "She kissed the Skai boy Aunty!" Lexa growled 

"Are you really going to let jealously ruin what you have with that girl" 

"I am not jealous" 

"Yes you are" 

"I can not trust her with my heart" she said through clenched teeth

"Why? Because she kissed a fool while she was heartbroken and thought you were no longer living?" She asked amused

"When you say it like that I sound like a fool!" She said annoyed

"That's because it is foolish. You can not possibly be angry at Clarke for making a mistake a mistake that really was not a mistake at the time. She thought you were dead and she was drunk" Lexa clenched her jaw. "Love is not weakness Ai strik leksa" Alexandria got up and left Lexa to her thoughts. 

On the ride back to Polis after the massacre out side of Arcadia 

Lexa had her warriors stop for a break. She took off because she knew there was a river near by and she need a bathe and to relax. Lexa always found the water relaxing. She stripped to her underwear and dove into the water. She came back to the service to catch her breath. It was refreshing. She heard a Twig snap and looked to the direction of the noise. It was Clarke. Clarke smiled at her and sat down on a rock near the water. 

"Hello klark" Lexa said and she came closer to the rock

"Hi, sorry I followed you I just wanted to see how you were" Clarke said concerned. It warmed lexas heart. She got out of the water and sat next to Clarke. Clarke blushed at seeing Lexa in her underwear 

"I am fine Klark" she smiled 

"I'm sorry leksa" she said thinking about the massacre 

"I know but it is not your fault" 

"You know when we first landed Octavia jumped in a river and was attacked by a giant snake" 

"Hmm yes I have heard of this beast, do you know where? I will kill it" Lexa said determined to impress her. Clarke laughed 

"No leksa your not going to go fight a giant snake" Clarke said amused

"Do you doubt me klark" Lexa smirked 

"No I'm sure you could take it" Clarke smirked back

"Do you want to bathe?" 

"Ah no it's ok" 

"The water is nice" 

"I can't swim Lexa" 

"I don't understand Klark" she said confused. 

"We didn't have lakes in space so learning to swim was not necessary" Lexa stood up and held out her hand. Clarke was looking away trying to hide the blush

"It is necessary now klark" Clarke grabbed lexas hand and stood up. Lexa turned around to give her some privacy and walked into the water. "Tell me when you are undressed and in the water Klark I will come to you. 

"Ok ready" Lexa turned Clarke was in the river with the water just below her chin. Lexa swam towards her and held her hips guding her out deeper. When Clarke could no longer feel the bottom she threw her arms around lexas neck. Lexa gasped and hoped Clarke didn't notice. Her heart was beating through her chest at the close proximity. Clarkes chest was pushed up against her own and Clarkes nose was pressed into lexas cheek. She could feel her warm breath and it sent shivers down her spine. When Clarke realised how close they were she went red and cleared her throat. "If you can float you can swim so put your arms out" Clarke looked at her sceptically "do not worry klark I will not let you drown" Clarke nodded and held out her arms "now relax, I am going to let go of you" Clarke nodded she was in the water floating "see your Doing it now kick for feet and move your arms just a bit" Clarke smiled at Lexa and Lexa smiled back. They spent 2 hours in the river swimming back and forward. When Lexa noticed how tired Clarke was getting she suggested they get out. They both sat on the rocks in comfortable silence 

"Thank you leksa" 

"You are welcome klark" she replied sincerely 

"Who taught you how to swim?" 

"My father" Lexa said softly 

"What was his name" asked Clarke as she moved a bit closer to Lexa 

"Alexander" Clarke smirked 

"Lexa? Alexander? I'm sensing a theme" Lexa chuckled 

"Yes it goes back to my great great grandfather, Everyone from my fathers side has a name that is a variation of Alexander" Clarke smiled

"I like that. What was your father like?" 

"He was a warrior same as my mother. He was a good man"

"What happened to them?" Clarke asked softly. Lexa sighed and clenched her jaw. Talking about her family was always hard but she knows she can trust Clarke.

"They were killed by the ice nation. Nia's mother, queen jewel heard of a trikru village that had a young child that might one day be commander. She ordered her warriors to find and kill that child"

"Were you that child leksa?" Clarke asked sadly 

"Sha. When my village was attacked my father and mother had Anya take me to Polis. I did not want to go I escaped from Anya and ran back to the village. When I arrived they had killed everyone except one. and set fire to everything. my mother and father were hung in the middle of the village square. They were tortured according the the survivor. He said that they never gave up. They never begged" Lexa stopped talking when she felt a tear run down her face and froze when she felt a soft hand wipe it away. She turned to Clarke and didn't see pity she seen compassion 

"I'm so sorry leksa. That's truely awful" 

"Yes love is weakness" She turned her head from Clarke put Clarke grabbed her face gently so she was looking at her directly in the eyes 

"No it's not leksa. Your parents love for you is what made them fight. It's what kept them going"

"Everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me expect my aunt and my cousins and I dare not see them or tell people in case the end up dead as well" 

"Leksa. Love is not weakness. It's strength. You will see" 

Present

Lexa stood up from the tree to go back in the cabin but stopped when she noticed Octavia and echo rush in on their horses. Echo got off her horse and approached Lexa. 

"Echo. What news do you have from Polis" echo looked sad and a bit guilty. Octavia came to stand by her. 

"It's not good heda" said Octavia annoyed

"What is it" Lexa snapped worried that something may have happen to Clarke 

"Luna had proposed a union between herself and Clarke and the ambassadors voted for it heda"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a couple of chapters now cause I won't be able to the next couple of days

Lexa threw a chair across the room. Echo and Octavia have told everyone what has happened in Polis and Lexa is furious. 

Alexandria rolls her eyes at her nieces reaction "Lexa can you stop breaking my furniture!" Lexa has been pacing for the last 30 mins and randomly breaking furniture or whatever is in her way. 

"I need to go back" she growled 

"Cousin can you not see that this is a ploy?" Alexa said

"My sister is right cousin. Luna is trying to lure you out to fight you when you are not at your full strength" said Alex 

"I do not care!" She screamed and threw another chair. 

"I thought love was weakness Ai strik heda" Alexandria teased. 

"Now is not the time to mock me Aunty!" Lexa said through clenched teeth. Alexandria chuckled at her niece. "I have to go back to Polis" 

"Heda I do not think that is wise and wanheda has advised against it" said echo

"What would you have me do then echo kom azgeda" echo had no answer for her. 

"You have to fight her heda" said Octavia softly 

"What? do not listen to her cousin" snapped Alex 

"Look" Octavia held up her hands. "We can't let Clarke bond with Luna!" 

Lexa growled "I will kill that coward!" Lexa yelled as she hit some books off the table. Lexa stopped and lent of the table to calm herself. The thought of Clarke being bonded with someone else makes her blood boil. She closes her eyes "ready the horses" she demands 

"Strik head we need to wait as long as possible" Alexandria said

"When is the" she bit the inside of her cheek and gripped the table till her knuckles went white "the ceremony?" She hissed

"7 days from today heda" answered echo

"We leave in 6" 

.......................

Clarke was sitting in the throne room talking to Raven about making and distributing the syrum when Luna walked in. Clarke looked up and and rolled her eyes

"Get out Luna" she said annoyed 

"Now now wanheda is that anyway to talk to your soon to be houmon"

"Just piss off you crazy bitch" spat Raven. Clarke put her hand on Ravens back

"It's ok ray Can you give us a minute" Raven sighed 

"Fine" she walked past Luna and knocked her in the shoulder. Luna laughed. 

"She is funny wanheda" Clarke huffed in frustration 

"What do you want Luna?" She hissed

"I want to spend some time with you Clarke" she said as she smirked 

"I'm not stupid Luna. Clearly you are know that Lexa is alive. But I won't tell her about our soon to be joke of a marriage because it's what's best for her so if you think it's going to lure her here you are wrong" Clarke stood directly in front of Luna "but I can promise you this. I am going to make your life hell. You may be a nightblood but the ambassadors and the people respect me a hell of a lot more then they do you. You will never have that throne" she went to walk past Luna but Luna grabbed her arm harshly to spin her around. 

"It's your fault my houmon is dead" Luna hissed "my people deserve to be apart of this peace and if me marrying the likes of you. The commander of death" she spat "then that's what i will do" Clarke ripped her arm back

"I wasn't the cause of his death. Alie was and if your people wanted to be part of this peace all you had to do was ask"

"I would have been killed if I was found" 

Clarke laughed and shook her head "oh Lexa knew where you were Luna. She chose to spare you even though Titus wanted to hunt you down and kill you, you don't know anything about her and what she wants"

"I knew her long before you wanheda! I knew her from when she was a child, I grew up with her. I lo-" she snapped but was cut off by Clarke who wasn't interested in what Luna was saying.

"Well you ran away along time ago Luna a lot has changed" Clarke shrugged

"I told you why I left I did not want to kill anymore and I would have won and I did not want to kill Lexa" 

"Oh is that why your trying to get Lexa here when she is not fully healed? Hmm cause you know you would win" Clarke scoffed And left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke has heard nothing from the Cabin in the last 6 days. She figures Lexa must be really hurt. She has wanted to go see her many times of the past 6 days but she has been busy deflecting Luna from getting involved in anything politic wise. Tomorrow she is to be bonded to her. She is sitting in her bedroom on the balcony looking over Polis. It looks like it did when she first came here. No blood on the streets and all the people that had been killed during the alie situation got a pyre. Jaha was rotting away in the cells. People have called for blood and even though she wants to comply it goes against everything her and Lexa have tried to build. She was currently drawing the market place in Polis. While the people are still weary and a bit frightened they are strong and they are healing. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Harper. Harper was leaning against the door frame of the balcony 

"Just sketching" she smiled 

"It crazy good princess" she replied in awe

"Thanks. What can I do for you Harper" 

"Oh right well Luna is looking for you she requesting your presence for a dress fitting for the ceremony" Clarke rolled her eyes "what would you like me to tell her"

"Tell her to go float herself" 

Harper laughed "I'm so gonna do that Clarke!!" She said running out the door. Clarke giggled at her friend and made her way down to the seamstress 

........................

"I do not understand" Luna hissed. Harper couldn't wipe the grin off her face

"Do I really have to repeat myself" she said calmly 

"Yes!" 

"Ok wanheda said and I quote 'go float yourself' " 

Luna groaned in frustration. "That explains nothing" she snapped

"I think it's very clear Luna" cut in Clarke. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "If you think for one second that I am going to get dressed up for you. Your crazier then I thought" 

"You will wear a dress its traditional" 

Clarke shrugged "Never really been one for tradition" she turned and left. 

"Stop!" Yelled Luna. Clarke rolled her eyes and kept on walking towards the market place. She felt something grab her and spin her. Clarke tried to pull her arm away with out causing a scene. She didn't want to worry the people of Polis. Lunas finger nails were digging into her arm "you will wear a dress" Luna hissed. "I am going to be commander and you need to start following my lead I can not have wanheda go against every thing I say" 

"I will never follow you Luna" she snapped back. Clarke could see the anger in lunas eyes. Luna was about to grab her by the throat but was stopped when someone tackled Luna to the ground. It was Lexa she got up off the floor while Luna lied there shocked as Lexa stood over her. 

"Coward! You dare touch her!" Lexa yelled. Luna recoiled Lexa frowned because she swore she had seen hurt in Lunas eyes. Lexa was bought out of her thoughts 

"Leksa?" Clarke said. Lexa ripped off her hood and heard gasps and whispers amongst the crowd that had gathered. Before she knew it everyone was on their knees bowing to her. The scene caused even the ambassadors to flood to the market place. 

"People of Polis I have returned" she yelled the crowd erupted in cheers. "This coward" she pointed to Luna "is not worthy to be commander and certainly not worthy enough to be bonded to our wanheda" the crowd cheered with agreement "but fear not" she snarled "I will fight Luna and I will win" the crowd erupted with applause "that is of course if Luna will not run like last time" the crowd laughed. Luna growled and ran towards Lexa but Clarke stood in her way

"If you touch her before the conclave I will kill you Luna" she whispered just so Luna could hear. 

"What about blood must not have blood" she mocked. Clarke stood closer to her. 

"I repeat. If you or anyone of your people even look at her the wrong way I will kill you" she snapped. Luna smiled and walked away. 

"Bants!" Yelled Clarke to the crowd. They all moved away quickly. She turned to Lexa with a frown of her face and shook her head. She walked past her angry that she has come to Polis to fight when she is not even fully healed. Lexa was hot on her trail for what Clarke thought would sure be their biggest argument they have had yet


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke threw open her bedroom doors

"How could you be so stupid!" She yelled. 

Lexa slam the doors shut behind her "What was I suppose to do klark?!" 

Clarke turned to her "You were suppose to stay at the cabin and heal!" She yelled in frustration 

"You are not bonding with that coward!" Lexa snapped "not if I can help it!" 

"You played right into her hands leksa! Can't you see that!" 

"I know what I am doing Klark" 

Clarke scoffed "You are acting on impulse and jealousy you are not using your head!" 

Lexa scoffed "So now you want me to use my head and not my heart?" 

Clarke ran her hand through her hair "Yes if it keeps you alive then absolutely" 

"So when I use my head and not my heart you hate me, runaway for months and when I use my heart and not my head you are angry" she snapped. Clarke looked at her hurt. The mountain is a sensitive topic for Clarke. It bought tears to her eyes 

"I can't believe you just threw that in my face" she said softly.

Lexa close her eyes and took a deep breath "I am sorry klark I know how hard that was for you" 

"You know what leksa. I always knew what you did at that damn mountain was for the best. I knew you only did what was right for your people and for the record I could never hate you I hated myself!" 

"I know i am-"

"No! Why do you even care? You sent me from the cabin. You made yourself clear that you didn't want me" 

"I never said I did not want you!" Clarke laughed at her and shook her head "how would you feel Clarke if you had found out that I had kissed someone?" 

Clarke quickly turned to her "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screamed. Lexa had never seen Clarke this angry before not even when roan bought her to Polis. Clarke sat on the bed with her head in her hands and calmed herself. She looked up at Lexa "damn it Lexa I thought you were dead. I was drunk. I can't keep fighting about this I don't know what to do. You don't want me but yet you go crazy at the thought of someone else bonding with me. You don't want me because you think I care for Bellamy even though I threatened his life and put him on horse shit duties even when I told you I don't have feelings for him" Clarke shook her head "what do you want from me?" She looked up at Lexa with tears in her eyes. Clarke stood up and walked to her. "I became commander for you" she said softly

"No you became commander for our people" Clarke shook her head and cupped lexas cheeks

"No leksa I became heda for you, to carry your legacy. To finish what you started. I did it for you, I could have given the flame to roan. He would have made the right decisions in regards to it. I did it for you. " Lexa knew the words she wanted to say but felt if she did she would be giving Clarke a piece of herself she knew she couldn't get back. She looked into those blue eyes that were filled with tears, worry and love. She knew what she felt. She placed her hand over the hand Clarke has on her cheek leaning into the touch "Please Lexa. please don't fight" Lexa moved away from Clarke 

"You have no faith in my ability to fight" Lexa said hurt

"This has nothing to do with your ability to fight! You were shot! In your stomach! And then you ripped open your wound! You are still healing leksa!" 

"I do not care! And beside I am much better!" 

"Well I care!" Clarke said as her voice broke "I care leksa" she said softly "I can not lose you again I wouldn't be able to bare it this time" 

"Klark death is not-" 

Clarke huffed and threw her hands up in the air cutting her off "Not with this again leksa I will not hear it" she said in frustration. 

"I am going to fight Luna, klark and there is nothing you can do to stop me" she said calmly. Clarke ignored her and went to the balcony. Lexa followed her

"You have made your decision so just leave Lexa" Lexa didn't want to leave. She wanted to be near Clarke. So she stood there "go Lexa" Clarke said. 

"No" Lexa replied 

"Fine then I will leave" Lexa watched as Clarke pushed past her. She couldn't let her leave like this. Lexa ran ahead of Clarke and stood on her way. 

"Klark" she said softly. 

"What?" Clarke said tiredly "what Lexa what do you want?" Lexa stood there without a response again. She wanted to tell Clarke that all she wants is her but That would leave her vulnerable. Clarke goes to leave again but Lexa puts her hands on her shoulders. She clenches her jaw. 

"Beja klark?" Lexa rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw

"Please what leksa?" she really didn't know what Lexa wanted

"Please. I missed you" she said quietly and looked away embarrassed. 

Clarke smiled. And moved forward. She lent her forehead on lexas "I missed you too" she replied and wrapped her arms around lexas neck "do you want me leksa?"

Lexa held on the Clarkes waist "Sha" she replied shakily 

Clarke played with the baby hairs behind Lexa necks and looked at Lexa in her eyes "I can't do this half way. If you want me you have to trust me. Fully" 

Lexa sighed "I can try klark. I will try. It is hard" she said sadly. 

"I know it's hard for you but I'd never hurt you leksa. I would never be unfaithful. I will always be honest with you" she said sincerely 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat "I. I feel the same" 

Clarke led her to the two seat chair in the room by her hand and pulled her down so they were sitting next to each other "ok then start being honest with me" Clarke said while rubbing her thumb over her hand "tell me why you don't believe me when I tell you that I don't have feelings for Bellamy" 

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at their hands intwined. "When we were planning for the war at mount weather you seemed to care about his well being more so then anyone else's" 

Clarke nodded and place her hand on lexas knee. "I'm sorry if it came across that way leksa but truely I wanted to get him out of there because I sent him in there and I didn't want another death of my hands and at the time he was my friend and co-leader" 

Lexa looked at Clarke and could see in her eyes that she was being honest and sincere. Lexa searched those sky blue eyes for any sign I mistrust and dishonest but couldn't find any all she seen was love. She grabbed Clarke by the back of her neck and smashed there lips together. Clarke grabbed her by her coat and pulled her in so they were impossibly close and pushed her tongue into lexas mouth. Lexa moaned in pleasure. They both stopped so they could catch their breaths "so you do not care for Bellamy?" Asked Lexa softly 

Clarke laughed and straddled lexas lap and started sucking of lexas pulse point which made Lexa moan again. She pressed her lips gently on lexas ear and whispered "only you heda" 

Knock knock

Lexa groans. "Enter" Clarke smirked at her and got up. Lexa stood beside her as Ryder walked in.

"Wanheda. Heda. My apologies but the ambassadors are waiting" Lexa rolled her eyes

"Tell them to wait Ryder" Lexa snapped. Clarke chuckled beside her and shook her hand.

"Whoa calm down leksa your not Heda yet" lexa grinned at her. "Just give us a minute Ryder" he bowed and left the room. Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas waist and snuggled into her neck. Lexa groaned in annoyance as she wrapped her arms around Clarkes shoulders. "Come on we have to go address the coalition" she gave Lexa a quick kiss on the lips cause she knew if she was to kiss her the way she wanted they would not leave the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke strode into the throne room with Lexa following with her head held high. The were gasps and chatter as people around the room realise that their former Heda has returned. Luna was already standing near the throne and Clarke could hear Lexa groaning in annoyance. Clarke sat on the chair with Lexa beside her. 

"Ambassadors of the coalition. As you can see leksa kom tri kru is alive and well she will be fighting Luna for the flame" 

"Wanheda isn't it just easier for you to Bond with Luna?" Snapped an ambassador from the glowing forest. 

Lexa stepped forward "there will be no bonding ceremony!" She growled as she strode the middle of the room. The room went dead silent as Lexa meant the eyes of each and every ambassador. She stood up straight with her hands behind her back. "I must say ambassadors i am more then disappointed that you would all vote for our Wanheda. Mountain slayer, to bond with this coward" she turned and pointed to Luna who snarled at her. "Not only did Wanheda single handily took down the mountain men and destroy alie, she has also bought Polis back to its finest and has found a way for all of us to survive the radiation that will hit us" she took a look around the room "how DARE you dictate who she bonds too!" She yelled 

Clarke stood up to go stand near Lexa. She could tell how angry she was getting and was afraid if she didn't intervene Lexa would kill someone. Clarke had to push back how turned on she was. The way Lexa took control of the room got her blood rushing to her head. 

"The fight will be a noon tomorrow" Clarke said as she dismissed the ambassadors. Luna was the last to leave the room. She smirked as she walked over to them both. 

"Awww you make such a cute couple" she mocked. Lexa moved forward but Clarke stood in front of her. 

"What the hell do you want Luna" Clarke snapped 

"Just to let you know wanheda I was thinking about what you said yesterday about the ambassadors and the people having more respect for you then me and you are right. So when I beat Lexa she turned to look at Lexa over Clarke shoulder "I will bond with you still" Lexa shoved Clarke aside and held a blade to Lunas throat. Luna looked at Lexa sadly. Guards came running in from outside 

"Are you going to kill me old friend" Luna said softly 

Lexa shook her head "you are no friend of mine Luna 

Clarke frowned at the hurt that crossed Lunas face "Leksa please" said Clarke grabbing lexas shoulder 

"I should kill you right now" she growled pushing the blade harder into Luna neck. 

Luna smirked "you wouldn't dare go against your precious Wanheda" she spat looking at Clarke 

"Leksa come on let go" Clarke tried again. 

"Shhhh wanheda, my wife to be" 

Lexa growled and head but Luna breaking her nose. Luna fell back and Lexa jumped on her and hit her in the face. Clarke and the guards were desperately trying to remove Lexa from Luna. 

"She is mine!" Lexa yelled. As she started hitting Luna 

"Fuck this, Ryder!" Ryder walked up behind Lexa and hit her in the and knocking her out. "Guards take Luna to medical now! And Ryder pick up leksa and bring her to my room"

"Sha wanheda" all the guards said in unison


	27. Chapter 27

"Put her on the bed Ryder" Clarke demanded "and then go check Luna" as she started taking off her weapons Raven burst into the room and seen Lexa on the bed and Clarke pacing 

"That was quite the show Clarkey" Raven teased. Clarke glared at her.

"Not now Raven! What was she thinking?!" 

Raven laughed "well I'm not expert on Lexa that is all you. but... I think she was thinking that she didn't want Luna bonding with you"

"I know. Luna was asking for it" 

"Then why are you so pissed princess"

"Cause I don't want her getting hurt!" 

Raven laugh "I'm sorry but from what I seen your lover was the one doing the hurting" 

Clarke walked to the bed and sat down beside Lexa and held her hand as smiled down at her. Clarke chuckled 

"She is crazy" Clarke said amused. The whole situation for Clarke was a mess. If Lexa hadn't of shown up today she would be bonded with Luna tomorrow. Clarke could imagine an unhappy life with Luna, full of misery and fighting cause Clarke would never back down. Now she has said she wanted to still bond in the event that Lexa lost. Clarke gently cupped lexas cheek and wonders is maybe one day Lexa would like to be bonded to her. Maybe have a family. She smiled to herself thinking of the stoic commander and a future she so badly wants with her. "I don't blame Lexa for reacting that way. I would have done the same" Clarke shrugged "Luna hates me like a lot of people. she blames me for her partners death. Raven walked up to Clarke and placed her hand on Clarkes shoulder 

"Listen princess. You have had to make some tough decisions, some that so many people would be incapable of doing and you are still here fighting for good. Even when you thought Lexa was dead, a person who you wholeheartedly love! You still somehow found it in you to keep fighting and Clarkey that is amazing" Clarke smiled up at Raven. "Luna is angry. And she is a down right bitch if she blames you for her partners death, you are not responsible for everyone princess, you do the best you can and you have been doing pretty fucking good in my eyes" Clarke Jumped when she felt a hand brush away her tears. She looked down to see Lexa looking up at her with adoration in her eyes. 

"Raven is right Hodnes, you are a special person" she said softly 

Raven scoffed "of course I'm right I am a genius!" Raven declared. Lexa sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head and looked at Clarke with her eyebrow raised

"Was it really necessary to have me hit over the head klark" 

"Was it really necessary to beat Luna half to death" 

"Yes" Lexa replied quickly and sternly. 

"Can you stop putting yourself if harms way?" 

"No" Lexa replied as she stood up. Raven started laughing. Clarke was about to give Lexa a lecture of her healing but Raven cut in

"Give her a break princess. Luna had it coming" 

Lexa scoffed "it is nice to know not all your friends are idiots" Raven looked at her shocked but then started laughing again

"Lexa!" Clarke scolded. Lexa rolled her eyes and walked towards the balcony. Raven walked to Lexa and threw her arm around her shoulder. Lexa looked to Raven unamused 

"You know Lexa? I think me and you are gonna get on just fine" she chuckled "as long as you don't tie me to a tree and cut me up" 

Lexa smirked at her "Will you be accused of poisoning me again Raven kom skaikru?" 

Raven rubbed her chin "Nah I'm not that discreet if I wanted to kill you I'd just blow you up"

Lexa smiled "I will keep that in mind" 

Clarke stood in front of them both "I'm glad you both think this is a big joke" she shook her head "ray can you give us a minute" 

Raven pulled Lexa into her protectively "Nah not if your gonna yell at her princess" 

"Raven!" Clarke hissed

"What?" She turned to Lexa "you know Lexa now that we are best friends and all I should tell you you should be totally angry at Clarke she had you hit over the head!" Raven said playfully 

"That's it rayes" Clarke said moving towards her frustrating friend. Raven ran out of the room laughing. Clarke huffed and stood in front of Lexa again. Lexa had an amused look on her face as Clarke smiled and moved closer to her and cupped her jaw. "How's your head" she asked softly

"Hurts" Lexa grinned. Clarke closed the distance between them and kissed Lexa gently on the lips and then embraced her tightly. Lexa returned the embrace and sighed into Clarkes neck. "I am not sorry" 

Clarke laughed. "I am not surprised" Clarke looked at the woman before her with worry in her eyes. Tomorrow she would fight Luna and although she has faith in lexas ability she can't help but worry. 

"Do not worry so much klark. I will be fine" 

Knock knock knock. 

Alexandria walked into the room with a grin on her face. Lexa looked at her pissed 

"Aunty! What are you doing here!" She hissed

"Oh hush youngon I am sick of hiding and I am too old to care" Clarke walked passed Lexa and squeezed her hand reassuring as she went up to Alexandria and hugged her tightly" Alex and Alexa walked into the room looking relived to have found their mother 

"Mother!" Alexa scolded "do not just walk off like that!" 

"Oh hush I am quite capable of taking care of myself" 

Alex smiled proudly "that I have no doubt of mother" 

Alexa huffed "I'm sorry Lexa we tried to tell her to stay back but you know how she is" 

Clarke laughed and walked back to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek making her blush in front of her family. 

"Clarke!" Octavia said happily as she strode into the room and gave her a hug 

"O. You look well" she smiled

"I feel pretty good princess" 

Echo ran into the room and came to a halt trying to catch her breathe "Wanheda, Heda, I apologise I tried to stop her but octavia locked me in the stables" Echo walked up to Octavia and shoved her shoulder playfully.

Roan walked into the room. "Heda I heard that you fought Luna" 

Lexa scoffed "it was hardly a fight if the other person can not get in a hit" roan laughed 

"Whoa princess, why is your room full of people I thought you and Lexa would be having make up sex by now" said Raven as she came bounding into the room 

"Raven!" Clarke hissed. Everyone in the room chuckled while Lexa just looked at Clarke and smirked. Octavia walked to Raven and hugged her 

"You look good O" said Raven. Octavia smiled at her and Echo walked up beside Octavia 

"Who is this Octavia?" Asked echo as roan came and stood by Raven 

"Her name is Raven rayes kom Skai kru and she is mine"he said proudly with his chest puffed out.

Raven glared at roan "You wish ass hat" echo laughed

"Well it's nice to meet you Raven" she held out her hand "I am echo kom azgeda, roan is my brother" 

"I know. Nice to meet you" she returned the hand shake 

"Raven rayes kom Skai kru will be my queen one day!" Bellowed roan playfully.

Raven scoffed and walked up to Lexa and leaned her elbow on her shoulder "Lexa since your my new best friend can you banish him"

"For what?" Asked Lexa

"For being an ass"

Lexa chuckled "Well I am not Heda yet" 

"Ok it's great to see everyone but get out" Clarke said impatiently, she wanted some alone time with Lexa.

"That's just rude Clarke I am talking to my new best friend about banishing my lover, it's serious business" Clarke groaned in annoyance 

"Brother perhaps you should control your lover" echo joked, Octavia snickered at the thought of anyone trying to control Raven. 

Roan laughed and moved forward and threw Raven over his shoulder

"Put me down ass hat" Raven hit his back but laughed

"You love it rayes" Octavia laughed as roan headed out of the room with Raven over his shoulder 

"Come on i haven't met everyone else yet and I have to get the sex details from Clarke about Lexa!" Raven said annoyed. Alexandria Alex and Alexa all laughed heading out the door 

"I like this bunch Ai strik Heda" Lexa rolled her eyes 

"Aunty do not wander Beja" 

"Fine" she grumbled 

When everyone cleared the room Clarke walked up behind Lexa and hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck

"She will be ok" Clarke said softly. Lexa nodded and turned around 

"I will be too Clarke" she said gently as she leaned forward to kiss her. Clarke had enough waiting and she didn't know what tomorrow would bring so she grabbed on to lexas shirt and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Lexa accepted with a moan of her own. Clarke pulled Lexas shirt and binding over her head and stopped kissing her just so she could breathe. she took in the sight before her and gently ran her hand over lexas abs. She moved her hands up so she could cup her breasts. Lexa couldn't take it anymore she pulled Clarke towards her and place her hands at the back of Clarke thighs and lifted Clarke off the ground, out of instinct Clarke wrapped her legs around lexas waist and moaned. Lexa moved them to the bed and stripped Clarke of her shirt. She groaned and quickly lent forward to take a nipple in her mouth. Clarke ran her hands through lexas hair as Lexa kneeled between Clarke legs and pulled down Clarke pants in one quick motion then doing the same with her underwear. She stood up and quickly got rid of her own pants and jumped on Clarke. Clarke giggled at how eager Lexa was. Lexa moved her lips to Clarke pulse point and started grinding against Clarkes sex, Clarke almost came undone then and there feeling how soaked Lexa had become. Clarke moaned loudly spurring Lexa on. She knew this was going to be quick, it had been along time. Lexa was moaning equally on top of her and and bitting her neck. Lexa starting grinding faster becoming desperate for a release she looked at Clarke in the eyes as they both come undone screaming each others names. Lexa nuzzled into Clarkes neck and playfully bit her which made Clarke laugh. Clarke flipped them so that she was on top and propped herself up on her elbow. Lexa looked at Clarke lovingly and ran her fingers though Clarkes blonde curls, both of them just smiling and taking in each other's beauty. Lexa placed her hand on Clarkes neck 

"I love you klark" she said with tears in her eyes. Clarke smiled widely at her with tears in her eyes as well

"I love you too leksa, forever and always" tears fell from lexas eyes and Clarke lent forward and kissed them away. She kissed Lexa on the mouth. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Lexa laughed happily and Clarke promised herself as she looked at Lexa adoringly that she would try to make Lexa laugh as much as she could till the day she dies.


	28. Chapter 28

Lexa woke up with a smile on her face. Her arms wrapped around Clarkes waist as she hugged her from behind. Her nose was buried is a mess of blonde hair. Lexa moved forward and brushed her nose against the back of Clarkes neck in response Clarke giggled. She started kissing the back of her neck which was making her squirm

"Leksa cut it out its so early" Clarke lazyily hit her thigh

"I have to go klark" 

Clarke quickly turned over so she was facing Lexa "what? Where? Why?" She said worried 

Lexa laughed and kissed her on the cheek "to train I have a fight to win today after all" Clarke let out a puff of air and threw herself over Lexa. 

"No, too early" she said as she buried her nose in lexas neck and pinning Lexa on the bed. 

"Klark" Lexa chuckled "I do really have to go" she said softy 

"No" Clarke said as she started kissing lexas neck. Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath 

"Are you not worn out from last night hodnes" Lexa smirked 

"No" she said continuing to kiss up and down lexas neck

"Well then i did not do a good enough job" Clarke squealed and laughed as Lexa flipped them 

....................................

Bellamy wiped the sweat of his forehead with the end of his sleeve. He has been picking up horse shit all day as demanded he had been doing it non stop since he got back from the cabin as demand by Clarke. He smelt exactly like he felt. He walked to the stables where he would groom the horses, this was the only part of the day he enjoyed. He smiled as he entered the stable and seen the horses eating. his favourite horse was the big white one, he walked up to him slowly and started grooming him. 

"I hope you are treating my horse right bellamy kom Skai kru" said Lexa as she walked up and patted him on the nose. She had been training all morning with Octavia and echo and decided to take a break and come see her horse. 

Bellamy froze at the voice. 

"I didn't realise he was yours" he said softly. Lexa looked at him and seen that look in his eyes again. Then it hit her, she cocked her head to the side

"You did not come to the cabin to kill me" she stated. Bellamy stopped brushing the white fur in front of him for a moment then continued 

"I don't know what your talking about" he replied solemnly. Lexa sighed. 

"His name is Ares" 

"Ares? Like the god of war?" 

"Sha, you know your history?" She asked 

"Yes, the only thing I enjoyed about the ark was learning about history" Lexa nodded

"He is rare and he usually doesn't take to new people very well, he trusts you" she said surprised 

Bellamy smiled "well not for the first 3 days I got kicked so many times! But he has warmed up to me" he shrugged 

"I see" she looked at Bellamy again and seen that look "you did not come to the cabin to kill me or to look for Clarke" she stated again. Bellamy huffed 

"What would you know" he snapped 

"I know that look you have Bellamy kom Skai kru" 

"Yeah and what look is that" 

"A look of a person who has given up" she said softly "I had that look once, it was not pleasant" she sighed thinking about how broken she was when costia was murdered. "You were hoping I would kill you, you were hoping someone would kill you" 

Bellamy pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall and swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down on a piece of hay. Lexa came and sat down beside him

"I got up that morning and I went looking for Clarke for no particular reason just to be in someone's company but she wasn't there and then I went looking for Raven but was told she was busy with Abby. I went looking for anyone monty, miller, Jasper even though he is a jerk, anyone! But no one was around. Then I thought I would go see my sister and I remembered that she was at the cabin away from everyone away from me because I'm partly to blame for Lincolns death" Bellamy shook his head trying to wipe the memories "I felt so alone and I felt so angry" he wiped the tears and turned his body so Lexa couldn't see him "angry at myself for becoming that person. That person that pike used for his own agenda, that person that my sister and my friends no longer trust. I don't even love Clarke like I made out I did but when she kissed me even though I knew she was drunk and was still missing you I felt something, even if it was small like a spark, a spark that I thought maybe could turn into a fire that I felt for Gina, but that spark never grew and I realised in that moment when I felt so alone and so angry that I'd never feel that fire again, the fire that you and Clarke clearly have with one another and and I got jealous and even more angry and I knew that she went to see you cause that's what I would have done if it was Gina in that cabin so I took a rover and headed to the cabin. I did not want to kill you. Are you happy now commander huh I'm just a big fat fucking coward. I wanted the easy way out" he looked at Lexa expecting to see a smug look on her face but instead he seen a look af compassion and a look of concern. He looked at her quizzicality. 

"This Gina, she was someone special to you sha" 

"Yes she was my partner" he said sadly. She nodded and didn't say anything else. Bellamy looked at her again and could see the memories flash before her eyes. Gone was the commander, the person sitting next to him was just a girl with just as much pain as he has. He had never really been up close and personal with the commander before and never quite realised how beautiful she is. Her hair was up in braids and her green eyes sparkled. "Your beautiful" he said in awe. He covered his mouth with his hand quickly, he did not mean to say that out aloud. Lexa looked at him with her eyebrow lifted. And laughed. Bellamy had never heard the commander laugh before and soon enough he was joining her in laughter. When the laughter died down Lexa smiled and shook her head. Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Lexa seriously "I'm sorry" he said with a crack in his voice "for everything and I will shovel shit for the rest of my life if that what it takes to be forgiven from everyone" he sobbed. Lexa saw the sincerity in his eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder 

"We all make mistakes Bellamy kom Skai kru believe me I have made many but we overcome those mistakes and be better and we overcome loss by realising the things we do have" Bellamy nodded and cleared his face

"Please don't tell Clarke I called you beautiful she might have my eyes removed" 

Lexa chuckled "I do not think she will Bellamy, she can't punish you for being honest" she said with a smirk. 

He chuckled at her "well in that case Lexa just so you know in my culture when someone compliments you you are obligated to compliment them back" he said playfully. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at him up and down. He grinned at her waiting for a response. "I do not find men attractive Bellamy kom Skai kru but you do have very pretty hair" she moved forward and rubbed his head. Bellamy laughed and moved out of her reach "in fact im going to now call you pretty Skai boy" he gasped

"Please do not do that I have a feeling it will catch" 

Lexa laughed. 

"Leksa!" Bellamy and Lexa both stood at Clarkes voice

"In here Ai hodnes!" Lexa called back. 

Clarke walked into the stables and paused when she seen Lexa with Bellamy. She looked at Lexa who seemed fine but Bellamy looked like a mess. 

"Leksa I have been looking for you everywhere" she said as she walked up to the pair of them. 

"Klark if you had looked everywhere then you would have found me" Bellamy chuckled but stopped when Clarke glared at him. Clarke moved forward and kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

"What are you doing here?" she said to Lexa but was looking at Bellamy 

"I came to see Ares" 

"Oh and what are you doing here Bellamy" she asked with a bit of bite 

"I was grooming the horses" 

Clarke nodded "is everything ok here leksa" 

Lexa looked at Bellamy and smirked "yes it is klark in fact the pretty Skai boy was just telling me how beautiful he thinks I am" 

Bellamy lost all the colour to his face as Clarke snapped her head toward him, if looks could kill he would be dead. Lexa laughed at the serious look on Clarkes face and held her hand to get her attention back. She moved forward towards Bellamy but Lexa put her hand on her chest to stop her. 

"It is fine klark, how about you meet me outside and we go have some lunch together" Clarke nodded and walked out of the stables but not without giving Bellamy the death glare. Bellamy took a big breath and shook his head at Lexa 

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed 

"Sha" she said as she nudged his shoulder. He chuckled. 

"So the big fight is today"

"Sha" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sha" 

"Why are you fighting to be commander again? Why not just live the rest of your life in peace without the responsibility?" 

"Because I was born for this and my duty is not done" 

Bellamy nodded "I hope I find my place in this world" 

"You will" she said softly 

"I hope so because I really don't want to be shovelling shit the rest of my life" 

Lexa grinned at him "I do not think you will. You have strength Bellamy I have seen it at the mountain, the man who went into that mountain for his people that man is still in there somewhere you just have to find him again"

"Thank you" he said sincerely "I hope you win today Lexa" he walked forward and held out his hand, she gripped his arm in the warrior hand shake and left Bellamy alone with his thoughts. 

Lexa walked outside the stable and seen Clarke talking to a young child. Lexa smiled when the child threw her arms around Clarkes neck and then ran off. As if sensing her Clarke turned around and smiled at Lexa. She held out her hand for Lexa to take 

"Is everything ok leksa?" Clarke asked 

"Sha"

"You wanna tell me what happened in there and why Bellamy called you beautiful and why I shouldn't kick his ass. Again" 

Lexa laughed. "We talked about some private things hodnes things I will not repeat as it is not my story to tell and I believe he called me beautiful because Skai kru say what ever it is that is on their minds" she smirked 

Clarke grinned at her "well I can't go kick his ass for being truthful can I" she said playfully. Lexa laughed remembering she said the same thing to Bellamy not 5 minutes ago. Clarke lent forward and kissed her "you are beautiful, stunning and sexy" Lexa looked away and blushed which made Clarke smile and lean into her 

"Come let us go eat before the conclave"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ppl! I am so glad about the positive reviews in regards to Bellamy, I was kinda worried especially because the new episode was on last night. I hated it honestly the only good parts where when lexas name was mentioned I thought I could like it cause I like so many characters like Clarke, Raven and Octavia but it seems to me like they are gonna try to force the bellarke relationship and that just annoys me actually makes me angry but what can ya do hey. Anyways I don't hate Bellamy I hate bellarke like so much. They don't make sense, while I like Bellamy he is not on the same wave length as Clarke as far as I'm concerned. Anyways I'm going to try watch this new season so I can write a fanfic of the new season where lexas lives but I don't know yet I just don't know if I can watch it it's just to hard :( anyways enjoy guys. And again thanks for the feed back

Lexa had finished eating lunch with Clarke and is now sitting in the area she used to train the nightbloods alone. She is looking over Polis with an ache in her heart. She misses the nightblood children. She feels as though she failed them. 

"I hated this place when we were children" Luna said walking up behind Lexa. 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the intrusion "what do you want Luna?" 

Luna sighed and sat down beside Lexa. "Polis is still beautiful" she said softly 

"Sha" 

"I used to hate coming here when we were children. To train with each other and one day know we would have to fight each other to the death. It is truely barbaric" 

"I agree. We had good times here too" she said softly. 

Luna smiled "yes we did. Remember the time you hid all of the flamekeepers clothes and hid them?" 

Lexa smiled at the memory "Sha, we got out of a day of training because of that and we all spent it by the river"

"Yes we were all close" 

"So were all the nightblood children I was training" she said sadly "the played jokes on Titus as well"

"You let them?" 

"Sha. I was going to change the rules of the conclave Luna. I was going to announce it on ascension day but never got the opportunity"

"I am sorry I heard what ontari kom azgeda did" 

Lexa nodded "why did you leave Luna? Is it because of luka" She turned to see the sorrow on Lunas face. 

"Sha, my brother refused to fight me Lexa, he let me win because he thought I would make a better commander then he" 

"Then why did you not stay and fight me?" 

Luna picked at the grass and threw it away "because I loved you" she said just loud enough for Lexa to hear. Lexas eye widened 

"I do not understand?" 

Luna shook her head and chuckled "really? You are so oblivious Lexa. I made you gifts and use to compliment you all the time"

Lexa shook her head not believing what she was hearing "I just thought you were being kind. Why did you not say anything?" 

"I was going to but you met costia"

"Oh"

"Would it have made a difference if I did tell you" 

"No" 

Luna nodded trying to hide her disappointment "it matters not, I got over it. I met someone else, we were going to have a family until wanheda came to visit" 

"It is not her fault Luna, alie was to blame" Lexa said sternly 

"If she had never come looking for me he would still be alive" 

"Perhaps but klark is a fighter and she was doing what was best for everyone" 

"At what cost?" She snapped 

"You do not know her Luna. Klark is selfless she has given up part of herself for her people something you would never understand" 

"I know what it is like to be a leader Lexa!" Luna snapped "I have led a peaceful life on that oil rig one without violence" 

"Then why are you here now? Why do you want the title so badly?" 

"Because the oil rig is becoming unsustainable my people need to be here"

Lexa shook her head "you could have come to me, you could have come to Klark, we would have helped!" 

"You would have me put the lives of my people the the hands of the commander of death?" 

"I did. Look at all the good she has done!" 

"What about all the destruction! What about all the lives she has taken! She is not good enough to be commander and she not good enough for you" Luna snapped 

"So that is what this is about Luna?" Luna looked away as her face flushed red "you are jealous?" Lexa stood up and shook her head. "You are making a mistake Luna" Lexa started to walk away but Luna quickly stood up and grabbed her hand desperately 

"You never gave us a chance" she said softly "now you can. both of us both nightbloods, both of us want peace we always have out of all the noviciates me and you we wanted peace. We could be together. The two of us ruling together. We could do so much good Lexa. I could make you happy if you gave me the chance" 

Lexa pulled her hand away "my heart belongs to klark"

Luna groaned and through her hands in the air "she is not good enough" 

Lexa smiled "she is better then me and you combined. She is good Luna in so many ways I wish you could see that" she walked away from Luna 

"I love you Lexa" Luna called after. 

Lexa stopped and turned towards her 

"I love klark. luna. More then life"

Luna frowned "then I will see you in the fighting arena" she snapped feeling rejected 

"Sha"

.............................

"She said what?!" 

Lexa was sitting leaning against a tree and was watching Clarke pace in front of her as she just finished telling Clarke for the third time what Luna had confessed to her. They were currently in a quiet area behind the arena. Clarke was busy organising the upcoming fight when Lexa found her and dragged her off. 

"Klark I really do not want to repeat myself" 

"Tell me again leksa!" Clarke said angrily 

Lexa was confused as to where the anger was coming from "no I am done talking about this it was uncomfortable as it was hearing it I do not want to repeat it for the fourth time"

Clarke stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Did she kiss you? Did you kiss her back? Did she touch you at all?!" 

Lexa laughed and shook her head she stood up and moved into Clarkes space, she grabbed Clarke by the hips and bought her flush against her body "you are being ridiculous" she said softly she leaned in and kissed Clarke on the lips. 

"Well it's not everyday that you hear that someone else desires your girlfriend" Lexa frowned and looked away guilty "what? What was that leksa?" 

"What?" 

"That look you just had" 

Lexa cleaned her throat "when someone- other hedas- ah"

"What leksa?" Clarke asked annoyed 

"I am Heda or will be soon again and in my time as Heda I have had many different men and woman find me desirable. As have many other commanders before me" 

Clarke moved out of her embrace "ok" Clarke takes a deep breath and starts pacing "ok" she looks at Lexa who has a look of concern and amusement of her face. Clarke isn't stupid or blind she realises how attractive Lexa is but she never thought she would have to bat people away from her "ok" she said again 

"You have said that three times already" Lexa stated 

Clarke stopped pacing "ok so we have to fix this" 

Lexa smirked "do you wish me to be less desirable" 

"This is not funny leksa" Clarke huffed 

"What's not funny?" Raven jumped on lexas back and ruffled her hair. Lexa groaned in annoyance as Raven jumped down quickly and walked over the Clarke 

"Raven not now" growled Clarke, not in the mood for Ravens craziness. Raven looked at Lexa looking for an answer. 

"What's going on? why you so grumpy princess?" 

Clarke threw her hands in the air "well apparently Luna is in love with Lexa and that's not even the worst part the worst part is when Lexa becomes commander again she will have men and woman following her around like love sick puppies" 

Raven chuckled and moved up to Lexa "yeah my new best friend is kinda hot princess" she nudged lexas shoulder playfully 

"No" Clarke moved up to Lexa and moved Raven away "no no no. not you too" Raven laughed and Lexa just grinned "we have to fix this" this just made Raven laugh more 

"What's so funny?" Asked Octavia as she walked up to them followed by echo

Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and threw her arm around Octavias shoulder "well griff just realised that other people find her girlfriend hot as well" Raven started laughing again " and she wants to know how to fix it" both Octavia and echo laughed.

"I am so glad you all find this funny" Clarke snapped 

Lexa smirked "leave us" she said to the other three. Raven, Octavia and echo left laughing. 

"I want people to know you are mine" said Clarke looking straight at Lexa with nothing but determination in her voice . Lexa felt the heat rush to her centre at Clarkes words. She moved up to Clarke and nuzzled into her neck leaving a trail of kissed 

"Yours?" 

"Yes" Clarke moaned as she pushed Lexa up against the tree. She held lexas hands above her head and starting nibbling on lexas pulse point making her moan in pleasure. Clarke smirked and put her thigh between lexas legs pushing on her centre. She kissed her way up lexas jaw and pulled her pillowy bottom lip making Lexa moan and grab at Clarkes head to bring their lips together. She pushed in her tongue and grabbed Clarkes ass squeezing. Clarke froze when she heard someone clear their throat. She tried to look behind her but Lexa starting biting her neck gently, making her eyes roll. She heard the interruption again. And groaned in annoyance. She turned her head to see Ryder standing there looking uncomfortable. She tried to move away from Lexa but Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and kept on biting her neck. 

"I am sorry to interrupt wanheda but it is time" Clarke rolled her eyes 

"Just give me 5 minutes" she breathed out. "Let no one interrupt" she demanded. He nodded and walked off quickly. Clarke could hear the crowd chant but she blocked it out as she shoved her hand down lexas pants. She moaned when she could feel the moisture between lexas legs. Lexa threw her head back which gave Clarke an open to start nibbling on her neck. Lexa moaned as she moved her hands through Clarkes blonde hair. Clarke used to fingers to enter Lexa and she started a rhythm that was making Lexa scream in pleasure. Her screams were blocked out by the chanting. Lexa came screaming Clarkes name as she slumped forward into Clarkes arms as her legs were weak from the climax. "Mine" Clarke mumbled into lexas neck

"sha ai laik yun. Yu laik min seintaim" (yes I am yours. You are mine also)


	30. Chapter 30

Here she is again. In the fighting arena facing the ambassadors except this time to her right it was Luna standing there not roan. In front of her Clarke sat in the throne looking at Lexa intently but proudly and Roan was sitting in the same place his mother was when she speared her and behind him stood Raven.. It's ironic Lexa thinks. The crowd is going nuts, chanting and stomping it's almost deafening, the noises are so blended together she can't make out what they are chanting. When Clarke stood up some of the chanting died down enough that she could hear "Heda leksa! Heda leksa!" She looked at Luna and smirked. 

"People of Polis. Ambassadors! Today we have here leksa kom tri kru and Luna fighting for the commanders spirit! Unlike every other conclave this will not be to the death!" The crowd whispers amongst each other "we have had enough death. The fight will end when the other has given in or is knocked unconscious. you may begin!" The crowd went wild. Lexa walked off to the side because it is not a fight to the death the only weapons they can use are staffs. Lexa scoffs she can still kill Luna with a staff but she won't. She looks into the crowd and see her family. Alexandria, Alex and Alexa stand there proudly. Beside them stand echo and Octavia, they both nod at her. She gathers the staff from the guard and turns and swings it around to try it out. The crowd goes wild. She looks into the crowd again and sees Bellamy. She walks towards him. 

"I knew you were here pretty Skai boy" she teased 

"How?" He asked confused 

"I could smell you" she smiled. Bellamy laughed 

"Ha ha very funny commander, you have a fight to win so go on get lost" he waved her towards Luna she smirked and turned around Luna was running at her with the staff held high she swung it down but Lexa moved to her right and hit Luna in the back of her head hard and walked away confidently to the middle of the arena. She looked up to the stand to see Clarke with a unamused look on her face telling her to stop messing around. Lexa shrugged at her. Luna came running at her again the same way as the first time Lexa just rolled her eyes and shook her head, she held the staff like a bat and hit Luna in the stomach with it and she hit the ground with a thump. The crowd laughed. Luna stood up her face red with anger and embarrassment. She ran forward and tried to hit Lexa many times but each time Lexa deflected the hit. She growled in frustration. Lexa moved forward and swung the staff toward Luna each hit was deflected. They each got a hit in they were going so hard at each other they the staffs broke. They crowd roared with excitement. Now it was a fist fight. Luna swung at lexas head but missed and then hit her in her stomach. Lexa fell to the ground on her knees. She just got hit where she was shot and although on the outside she is healed the insides where still tender. Luna went to hit her when she was down but Lexa swiped her legs and she hit the ground. She got up slowly. 

"Give up Luna I will never give in"

Luna stood up quickly "Neither will I!" She moved forward again to punch Lexa in the face but she blocked it and hit her 2 times in the side of her head. Luna lost her footing and Lexa took the opportunity and kicked her in the head knocking her out. The crowd started chanting 

"Heda!"

"Heda" 

Clarke stood up "ladies and gentlemen we have our commander back!" She smiled to Lexa and the crowd cheered with joy. She looked to her family to see her aunt with tears running down her face and her cousins had their chests puffed out in pride. Echo and Octavia walked up to her and congratulated her. Bellamy gave her a thumbs up from the crowd. Roan was approaching her with Raven on his back.

"It's nice to be watching instead of fighting Heda" roan said. Raven hopped off his back and threw her arm around lexas shoulders

"Congrats commander" she said sincerely. The rest of the ambassadors came down and congratulated her also. The last to do so was Clarke who was talking to Ryder. She watched as Ryder nodded and walked off towards the tower.

Clarke smirked at her "Took you long enough leksa" 

Raven pulled Lexa tighter to her body and huffed "Oh my god princess give my girl a break she just won a conclave! She is tired gees" Raven shook her head and whispered in lexas ear "you should punish her by not giving her sex" Lexa chuckled 

"I think I'd suffer too Raven" Clarke glared at Raven 

"What ever she said ignore it" Lexa nodded and smiled. Clarke was about to move forward but stopped when she felt something sharp in her back. She fell to her knees confused. There was yelling and screaming. Lexa was holding her as she slumped forward. She could hear Lexa before she blacked out

"Luna what have you done!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys


	31. Chapter 31

"Whatever she said ignore it" Lexa watched Clarke move forward but froze mid step. She fell to the floor on her knees and Luna stood behind her with a blade in her hand and a look a sorrow. She dropped the knife in shock at what she had done as Lexa ran to Clarke before she fell forward on her face. Raven moved quickly and punched Luna in the face till she hit the ground. Roan pulled her off Luna as the crowd starting screaming in fear, Alex and Alexa picked up Luna and dragged her off. Lexa held Clarke in her arms and put her hand over the stab wound trying to stop the blood. 

"Luna. What have you done!" 

Octavia was beside Lexa her hand over the stab wound as well. "No no no! Some one get abby!" Octavia screamed as tears ran down her face. Echo sat beside her and held her shoulder. 

Bellamy came skidding to a stop on his knees. "No" he said softly. He looked to Lexa who was trying so hard not to cry everyone was trying to talk to her at once but Lexa couldn't take her eyes off Clarke "Lexa!" He tried to get her attention. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently "Lexa!" He tried again this time she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with water. "Listen to me. We have to move her. We have to get her to Abby" he ripped of part of his shirt and gave it to Lexa "apply this to the wound" she nodded and did as she was asked. "Now turn her over so you can carry her and still keep that against her cut" she nodded again as Bellamy helped flip her "ok get up" he said gently "follow me I know where Abby is" Lexa got up with Clarke in her arms like she weighed nothing. Bellamy nodded and ran ahead with Lexa following her. Echo and Octavia following behind. "O!" He yelled Octavia ran ahead to run beside her brother "go to the med bay and let them know Clarke is coming in and what happened" she nodded and took off. He looked behind him and seen the sadness in lexas eyes "it's going to be ok Lexa " he yelled. This made her run faster and more determined 

.....................................

Abby was counting all the medicines she had here at Polis she had a whole section of the Polis tower used as a mini hospital. She had to do checks daily to make sure everyone in Polis didn't go without. She walked up to the machine that was currently making the syrum and thought over all that has happened. She was bought back from her throats when Octavia came skidding into the room with tears rolling down her face

"Abby its Clarke she's been stabbed in the back lexa is bringing her here now" Octavia finished and bent over to catch her breath. 

Abby could feel her heart in her throat. Her daughter had been stabbed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and went into Doctor mode. She cleared a bed and called for assistance, 2 grounder came running into the room and helped set up. When she turned around she felt sick to her stomach. The commander had Clarke lump in her arm and she could see the blood pouring form her back. 

"Over here now!" She said to Lexa. Lexa hurriedly put her on the bed and Abby shoved her aside so she could assess the wound. "Damn it! She needs surgery now!" Lexa went to move forward but Abby shoved her away again "no you need to wait outside" Lexa shook her head to disagree "please!" Abby begged. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and moved outside the room followed by Bellamy. 

........................

Bellamy followed Lexa out and seen echo hugging Octavia. He walked up to them and Octavia pulled away from echo. 

"Hey" he said softly. Octavia ran into his arms 

"We can't lose her Bellamy. We can't" Bellamy held on to her tightly 

"We won't" he said softy, he nodded to echo and she came up behind Octavia and took her in her arms. Bellamy wondered what was between his sister and echo. 

Roan came skidding around the corner with Raven on his back. He could tell she had been crying cause of the tear stains on her face. 

"Well!" She yelled wanting someone to tell her what's going on

"She's in surgery" said Octavia. 

Raven cried "is she going to be ok?" She sobbed 

"We don't know" said echo

"No no no no! She can not die!" Roan walked in front of Raven and picked her up in a bone crushing hug

"Worry not my love Clarke kom Skai kru is strong and much to stubborn to die" Raven chuckled between sobs. 

Bellamy walked down the alley way where he seen Lexa enter. She was slumped against the wall with her head hanging low. He leaned against the wall next to her. He didn't expect her to talk he just didn't want her to be alone. Again he looked at her and gone was the commander. Here he stood next to a woman who was in love. 

"She's strong Lexa. The strongest person I know" 

Lexa couldn't hold it in anymore. Seeing Clarke in that state was heartbreaking she started sobbing, then tears rolled down her face. Bellamy pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of Lexa with his arms open. Lexa looked at him wearily, she didn't usually seek comfort too embarrassed that someone might think she is weak but right now in this moment she needed something to ground her to pull her out of the pit of dread she felt at the thought of abby walking out of the door and telling her Clarke was gone. Lexa looked to Bellamys face she looked deep in his eyes and seen no judgment, no pity but understanding, compassion and sadness at the fact that he might lose Clarke as well even though he doesn't love her like Lexa does, she was once his friend and co-leader so Lexa moved slowly into his arms and gripped on to the back of his shirt as her body started to shake as she cried into his chest. Bellamy looked down the alley way and seen Octavia. She came to walk forward but he shook her head to tell her to stop. She smiled proudly at him and let them be. 

............................

It had been a good 30 minutes that Lexa had been crying in Bellamy arms. 

"Bellamy kom Skai kru. You smell" She said into his shirt. 

Bellamy chuckled "least I'm pretty Commander" 

Lexa smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you" she said as she stood back from him. 

"Anytime, come on let's go wait with the others. They need your strength" Lexa puffed out her chest and nodded. They both walked out of the alley and Lexa almost lost her footing as Raven collided with her body as she hugged her fiercely. Lexa hugged her back. 

Raven held her by her shoulders" She is going to be ok. Roany made a good point he said she was too stubborn to die"

Lexa smirked "Sha this is true and roany?" 

Roan grumbled "Love you said you wouldn't use that word around others" Raven shrugged as echo burst into laughter 

"Roany? King roany!" Octavia joined in the laughter. Lexa smiled. Alexandria walked up to her and hugged her. She was followed by Alexa and Alex 

Alex walked up to Lexa and squeezed her arm "we have Luna locked up cousin so you can deal with her later" Lexa nodded Alexa hugged her and sat down near her brother. Alexandria hugged her again and kissed the top of her head and moved to sit near her children. Bellamy was sitting next to his sister on the ground with his arm thrown around her and when echo stopped laughing she sat down next to Octavia and put her head in her lap. Octavia started playing with her hair. Raven sat on roans lap and kissed him. Strangely Lexa didn't feel out of place. Yes her family are technically her aunt and cousins but she gained sisters in echo and Octavia. A friend in roan. She can see a close bond she can have with Raven and Bellamy could be a close friend. These people can be her family too. Only one thing was missing. Clarke. Lexa sighed and felt her stomach turn she ignored it and sat next to Bellamy and he threw his arm over her shoulder as well. She froze but looked at everyone else who seemed to be getting comfort from one another and gave in and relaxed 

"So pretty boy, you stopped being foolish" roan said playfully. Bellamy eyes widened at the nick name

"Lexa!" He hissed, everyone laughed "to answer your question king roany, yes I have" everyone laughed again. Roan grumbled as Raven kissed him

"Come on its better then pretty Skai boy" Raven laughed 

Octavia looked up to her brother glad to see the man she once knew was coming back. Bellamy looked to her "there's a lot of things I have done that I can never take back O, believe me if I could I would. In an instant but I can't, I have to live with the things I have done and it might take my entire life to make up for it and it still wouldn't be enough but I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try to be the man you use to look up too. I'm going to do you proud. I'm going to do Lincoln proud and if I get out of line I know that Clarke and Lexa will kick some sense into me" he joked 

Octavia hugged him tightly "I believe you brother and I have missed you" she said softly


	32. Chapter 32

It has been hours since Clarke was taken to surgery. Lexa was leaning near the door that Abby should have come out of hours ago she is barley standing drained of energy, exhausted from worry, lack of sleep and lack of food. It has taken every ounce of her strength that she has to not kick down the door and demand answers but Bellamy told her if she does that it could pull Abby away from potentially saving Clarkes life. She has sat down near Bellamy who has tried to comfort her by telling jokes. She has sat near her Aunty and cousins who assure her that Clarke will be ok because she is strong. She has fought with Ryder and called him names even hit him a couple of times and she has apologised. She has sat down hugging her knees to her chest rocking back and forward wishing she would wake up from this nightmare while Octavia and echo try to calm her down. She has paced countlessly while muttering to her self. She had at some point turned her anger towards Luna and swore vengeance and even tried to leave to kill her while she waits but was held back by roan and Bellamy. She argued with Raven who tried to get her to eat and drink. Yes Lexa has been through all the motions waiting for news on Clarke. She feels like she is slowly going mad. Right now leaning against the wall the wall that is separating her from Clarke her foot is tapping against the ground and her fingers are squeezing her own arm that will surely leave Bruises she is hitting her head against the wall not to hard just hard enough to keep her awake. She feels everyone's eyes on her and it makes her angry. She has had spurts of anger here and there over the hours and she feels another one coming 

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She yells as she pushes herself off the wall. She loses balance a bit cause she is so tired. Bellamy moves forward slowly with his hands held up in surrender "do not come near me!" She warned but he kept moving slowly toward her "I can not stand this any more!" She yells she moves towards the door but feels Bellamys arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She elbows that him and frees herself and goes for the door again but is tackled by roan. She throws her head back and hits him in his face and rolls away from him and runs to the door but she felt Raven jump on her back. She falls backwards and lands in Ravens lap, she tries to get out of Ravens grip but she has no energy. Bellamy sits in front of them both and lays his hands on her knees rubbing circles on them tryin to calm her down because she is still trying to get out of Ravens hold. Raven starting running her hand through her hair as Lexa tiredly kicks Bellamy but he blocks and hold her knees still. 

"Shhh it's gonna be ok" says Raven in her ear. She starts rocking Lexa back and forward while running her hand through her hair. Lexa cries and stops struggling. "That's it close your eyes" She hears Raven say softly. Lexa shakes her head, she can't sleep now she has to stay awake. She struggles to get away again but Raven holds on to her tighter continuing to rock. Eventually Lexa gives in and closes her eyes. 

............................

When Raven can hear lexas breathing even out she stops rocking her and takes a big breath. 

"Fuck!" She growls in frustration "she is going mental Abby could have at least come out and give us an update!" She whisper yells so she doesn't wake up Lexa "I don't know who has a harder job? Abby saving Clarke or us taking care of a very tired hungry and emotional Lexa!" 

Roan drops down beside her and chuckles. He rubs Ravens back soothingly and kisses her on the head "you are amazing Raven rayes kom Skai kru" 

Raven smiles softly at him "I know" 

Bellamy looks at Lexa with concern "I don't know how much longer we can keep her away" 

Raven grimaces at the pain from her leg. Alexandria sits down beside her and starts rubbing it for her. "I can take over for you if you like"

Raven shook her head "no, no way I am not taking the chance of waking her up she needs sleep and we all need a rest from her" 

Alexandria laughs "very well perhaps king roan would like to take over for me then rubbing your leg" 

Roan quickly stands up and switches sides with Alexandria "of course my love all you need to do is ask" he said proudly "I am your man I will fix this leg of yours" Raven laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder 

Alexandria holds lexas hand "Ai strik heda is stubborn is she not" she smiled 

"How did you all put up with her when she found out that Luna had convinced the ambassadors about the Bonding" asked Raven as she yawned 

Alexa chuckled "it was a long six days, she constantly wanted to train believe me when I say that myself my bother Octavia and echo felt her wrath!" 

Octavia moved to sit next to Bellamy who still hasn't moved from his position infront of Lexa and Raven. She leaned into him and sighed. Echo sat down next to her and held her hand. 

Ryder looked away from them all guilty and Alex notices "Ryder my friend. This is not your fault" 

"I should have been there" he said sadly "it is my duty to protect her and I failed"

Alex held his shoulder "Clarke asked you to go organise the throne room to get ready for the ascension you did what your leader asked you to do, Lexa did not mean all that she said Ryder she is just very hurt and very tired. You did nothing wrong" Ryder sighed and nodded


	33. Chapter 33

Lexa woke up with an ache in her chest. She felt arms around her midsection. She opened her eyes, she realised that she was sitting between ravens legs with her head against her shoulder and tucked under Ravens head as Raven held her securely around her waist. She looked to Raven but she was sleeping. She tried to move but Raven held on to her tighter. She looked around and realised it was nightfall. She sighed. Clarke has been in surgery for almost 6-7 hours. She felt tears running down her face, she flinched when she felt someone wipe the tears from her face. She looks beside her and seen Alexandria smile sadly at her 

"Just tell me Aunty" 

Alexandria looks at her confused "tell you what strik won"

"Tell me if her fight is over" she mumbles 

Alexandria shakes her head "no as far as we know her fight is not over. No one has come out and said anything yet and what have I always told you Lexa?" 

Lexa wipes the tears from her face "no news is good news" 

"Sha" 

Lexa felt Raven stir behind her so she sat up straighter but was still held firmly by Raven. When Raven realised she had a tight grip of Lexa she gave Lexa a warning look

"You alright?" 

"As well as can be I suppose" she shrugged 

Raven sat up and rubbed her back "has there been any news" asked Raven to no one in particular, everyone shook their heads. Raven shook her head and snarled "I'm going to kick Abby ass" she snapped. Bellamy stood in front of Lexa and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted and was pulled up on wobbly legs. 

They all froze when the door to the medical room opened. Their stood abby with a tear stained face. Blood on her clothes. She looked tired 

"She made it, she is still unconscious but she is stable " Abby said softly. Lexa felt the weight on her shoulders lessen. Everyone sighed and cried happy tears all except Raven who moved up to Abby space. 

"Why the hell didn't you have anyone give us an update" she snapped. Roan walked up behind her and touched her back lightly to let her know he supports her. 

"It was touch and go for a while I didn't want to give anyone false hope" 

"Wait hold on? What do you mean? When was she taken out of surgery?" 

"She has been stable for almost 3 hours now" 

Raven grabbed her by her shirt and shoved her against the wall while everyone was shouting. Lexa clenched her fists and was walking up to Abby but Bellamy held her shoulder

"What in the flying fuck is wrong with you!" Raven yelled "we are her friends! We are her family!" She shoved her against the wall again "Lexa has been losing her damn mind with worry!" She shoved her again "all it would have taken was 2 minutes of your time to let us know she was alive damn it! How could you!" Raven screamed. Abby stood their with guilt written all over her face. 

Lexa looked at Bellamy and nodded to assure him she wasn't going to do anything drastic and moved forward, she placed her hand on Ravens shoulder, Raven looked at Lexa and let go. 

"I'm sor-" 

"You will take us to her" Lexa snapped

"Of course" said Abby softly "I'm sorry" 

Lexa moved up into Abby's space " You are her mother so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt" 

Abby shook her head "I really thought I was making the right decision" 

"You thought wrong Abby" snapped Bellamy. Abby nodded in defeat 

"Lead us to her now" Lexa growled 

...............................

Abby led the group to Clarke, when they got to her she was lying on her side with tubes coming out of her and a monitor that was making noises. Lexa walked Quickly to when she go to her she held back her tears as she ran her hands through Clarkes hair and kissed her temple. She took note of all the machinery and was quickly reminded of tales from the mount weather. 

"What is this Abigail!" She said as she pointed to the tubes coming out of Clarke "this looks like what the mountain men used" she spat "speak true" she demanded 

"Calm down commander. It's supplying her with blood. She lost a lot of it" 

"And that?" Lexa pointed to the machine that was beeping 

"That is a heart monitor" Lexa nodded.

Echo picked up a chair and bought it to Lexa, Lexa looked to her gratefully "mochof" she said as she sat down. She held Clarkes hand and sat in the chair. 

Raven walked up to Abby and tapped her on the shoulder "sorry doc. that must have been hard for you being in Doctor mode and staying out of mom mode" 

Abby smiled softly at Raven "it was very difficult but she is going to be ok now" Raven moved forward and hugged her 

"Heda what will you do with Luna" asked Octavia 

Lexa sighed "I do not know. I personally want to run a sword though her heart but that is not our way anymore. Lunas fate will be left in klarks hands" 

Roan moved up and stood by Lexa "heda you will need to take the flame again and soon the ambassadors will be waiting" 

"Ryder?" 

"Sha heda" 

"Tell the ambassadors that klark lives and when she is awake fully then the ascension will be preformed" 

Ryder nodded " Sha heda" he looked over Clarke regrettably 

"Ryder. I apologise for my behaviour. It is not your fault what happened I truely do not place any blame on you I was angry" 

Ryder bowed "mochof heda, but you need not apologise I failed wanheda and I swear heda if given another chance I will protect her with my life" 

Lexa nodded "of course Ryder" he bowed and left

Bellamy came and knelt by Lexa and looked at Clarke. He turned to Lexa and smiled

"I'm glad she is ok, we need her" 

Lexa placed her hand on her shoulder 

"Sha. Thank you Bellamy kom skaikru. Klark says I am not good with my feelings and says I should express myself more with my words then my fist" Lexa punched him in the shoulder "but I do not listen all the time" she grinned. 

Bellamy chuckled as he rubbed his arm. He stood up and looked around the room and sighed "well I better get back to my duties" 

"What a shame Bellamy kom skaikru the smell was almost gone" 

Bellamy laughed and shook his head "see ya commander" he said as he started to walk out the door. He was stopped by lexas hand on his arm. She stood up and looked at him with a serious expression on her face. 

"I will never forget how much you were their for not just me but everyone else today Bellamy. Thank you" 

Bellamy smiled at her "your welcome, it felt good. I felt like myself for the first time in a long time" he said softly 

"I am glad Bellamy, I will have news sent to you once Klark awakens"

"I would appreciate that thank you" Lexa nodded and Octavia walked up to him

"Come on brother I will walk you out" 

"I will come also" said echo. 

Raven kissed Clarke on the head and walked up to Lexa and did the same. Lexa would usually feel uncomfortable with this sort of affection but with Raven and Bellamy she feels that she can show them this soft side of her and they would not use it to their advantage so when Raven kissed the top of her head instead of feeling uncomfortable she felt at ease

"Ok lex me and roan are gonna go sleep we will come visit in the morning can you also tell the princess to stop getting herself into these situations" 

Lexa smiled "I will try but wanheda is stubborn" 

Raven laughed and dragged roan out the door "see ya commander" she yelled over her shoulder. 

Alexandria walked up to Abby "hello my name is Alexandria I am lexas aunt" she held out her arm for abby to take 

"Hello" Abby replied "I can see the resemblance" 

"Sha brown hair and green eyes runs in our family as you can see also in my children this is Alexa and Alex" 

"Hi" they both said in unison 

Abby smiled at them and looked at Lexa who had her head rested near Clarkes arm. Alexandria looked to see what Abby was looking at "Lexa was not herself out there" she whispered to Abby. Abby looked to her with regret in her eyes "I do not judge you Abby I'm sure you did what you think was right but just a bit of advice for the future now that we all have one" she chuckled "those two can not be kept apart" Abby nodded in understanding 

"Clarke didn't even tell me she was back"

"Sha she was just protecting Lexa"

"She could have trusted me though" Abby said hurt 

"I suppose she did what she thought was right also Abby" Abby nodded as Alexandria walked up behind Lexa and kissed her on the top of her head 

"We will be back in the morning Ai strik heda" 

"Mm" Lexa said half asleep 

"Come children" she said to Alex and Alexa as they left the room. Abby checked Clarke wound kissed her on the head and got a blanket to put it over lexas shoulders thinking she was asleep 

"Mochof Abigail" Lexa said tiredly 

Abby smiled as she left the room. She knew her daughter was in good hands


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke slowly opened her and and started registering that she had a pain in her pack. 

"Mm" she mumbled, looking around the room she realises that she is in the mini med bay her mother had set up in Polis. She felt a warmth on her hand looked down and seen that Lexa was asleep with her hand squeezing hers. Clarke smiled and moved her brown locks out of her face. "Leksa" she tried but her voice comes out cracked and husky, her throat dry. She needs water "leksa" she says again a little clearer. Lexa jumped up from her chair 

"Klark" she says softly as tears ran down her face. Clarke smiled at her and opened up her arms slightly inviting Lexa to lay down in bed with her 

Lexa shook her head "no klark I do not want to hurt you" 

"It hurts me that you aren't holding me right now" 

Lexa moved forward and gently lifted up the blankets and crawled under. There wasn't a lot of room cause it was a single bed. Lexa moved so close to Clarke that their bodies where flush up against each other and their noses were inches apart. Lexa place her hand on Clarkes hip as Clarke place her hand on lexas cheek wiping away her tears.

"What happened leksa?" 

"Luna stabbed you in the back" 

Clarke frowned and scoffed "what a bitch" 

Lexa chuckled "Sha" Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke just as she was about to pull away Clarke moved her hand to the back of Lexas neck and drew her in again, this time swiping her tongue around lexas bottom lip seeking entrance which Lexa granted. Clarke went to move closer to Lexa but grimaced in pain. Lexa stopped kissing her

"Are you in pain hodnes?" 

"A bit" 

"Would you like me to go get your mother?" 

"Yes but for now I just want you to hold me" 

Lexa smiled and gently place her arm over Clarkes waist and kissed her on the nose

"Sha I can do that klark. We will talk tomorrow for now let us both rest" 

"Mmm I love you leksa kom tri kru"

"And I love you Klark kom Skai kru" 

When Abby entered later that night to check on Clarke she smiled at the image before her. Lexa and Clarke where holding each other Lexa looked up at Abby and informed her that Clarke was in a bit of pain. Abby nodded and gave Clarke some medication. 

"She will be a bit groggy when she wakes up"

...........................

Lexa woke up holding Clarke in her arms, she smiled softly and slowly got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake her up. She covered Clarke with the blankets and left the room. When she walked into the other part of the med bay she seen Abby sitting at a desk looking over paper. Abby turned towards Lexa 

"Good morning Lexa" she said with a smile

"It is morning?" 

Abby laughed "yes you both slept through the night" 

"Then good morning to you also Abigail" 

"Is Clarke still sleeping?"

"Sha"

Abby nodded "good"

Raven and roan entered bickering. It made Lexa smile. 

"Why are you such an ass" Raven huffed 

"Love all I simply suggested is that you knock before you enter a room" Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was just about to say something when she noticed Lexa 

"Lexa!" She walked over to Lexa and threw her arm around her shoulder "Lexa can we please talk about banishing roan?" Lexa scoffed 

"Raven kom Skai kru of only hearing part of the conversation I have to agree with king roan. You should always knock before you enter something that I also wish for Klark to learn " roan grinned 

Raven sighed "fine only for you. How are you? how is Clarke?" 

"Klark is sleeping and I am fine" 

"Good!" Raven said happily "hey Abby" 

"Hello Raven" Abby smiled warmly at her 

There was a knock on the door and Bellamy walked in. Roan scoffed

"See love even pretty boy knows how to knock" Raven shrugged and sat next to abby

Bellamy smiled and walked over to Lexa "hey Commander how's the princess?" 

"She is fine she is sleeping" 

Bellamy nodded "good, I bought you some food since you didn't eat much yesterday" he held up some bread and cheese on a plate

Lexa smiled gratefully and took the food "mochof" she smiled back and pulled up a chair for her to sit on. She sat down and started eating and Bellamy sat next to her. "You do not smell that bad this morning pretty boy" 

Bellamy smiled "yeah I showered" he grinned 

"Bout time" Raven chuckled 

"Where is Octavia and echo?" Asked Lexa as she starting eating her food

Roan moved up near Lexa "they are helping Ryder with the ascension ceremony heda" Lexa nodded 

"It will not be preformed until Clarke is able" she said sternly 

"Sha heda" 

"What of Luna?" 

"She is still in the cells she has requested your presence" 

Raven scoffed "tell her to go float herself" Raven snapped

Lexa did want to go see Luna to ask her why she did it, she also wanted to slit her throat but she stands by her statement. Lunas fate is in Clarkes hands 

"Abigail when do you believe Clarke will be out of bed" 

Abby rubbed her chin in thought "I would suggest she stays in bed for at least a week but knowing my daughter she will be demanding to get out of bed in a couple of hours" 

Lexa smiled at her knowing that Abby was right. Clarke is stubborn. Lexa felt good after eating her food and she need to get out to stretch her legs and possibly spar. She looked at Bellamy who seemed to be reading her thoughts. 

"Feeling a bit closed in?" He asked 

"Sha, I need to get out for a while, would you join me?" 

"Sure" 

"Raven can you stay with Clarke I need to leave for a while" 

Raven walked up to her "Lexa if you are gonna kill Luna I want to be there" 

Lexa smiled at Raven, one thing she has come to like about Raven is her loyalty. 

"I will not kill Luna that is up to klark" 

Raven groaned "fine"

............................

Lexa led Bellamy to where she used to train her nightbloods. They sat at the clearing in silence looking over polis. She was happy that she was yet again heda but she was starting to feel the responsibility seep into her skin. She sighed. 

Bellamy picked up on her burdens and decided to interrupt their comfortable silence 

"It is different now" he said looking at Lexa "we are at peace, hopefully it lasts" 

"I hope so too"

"And if it doesn't then we fight for it" 

"Yes we will" 

Bellamy looked at Lexa again and seen some sadness pass over her, he scooted closer to her and wrapped at arm round her shoulder 

"You don't have to be commander Lexa, you can go back to the cabin you can be at peace. You deserve it. Both you and Clarke" Lexa shook her head to disagree "your not alone anymore" he said softly "you have Clarke she will stand by you and if it means anything" he paused and took a deep breath "I will stand by you as well, I was wrong about you Lexa. I know that now, I know your true intentions and I would proudly stand by you in any battle" he hugged her closer "or just be there as a friend" 

Lexa smiled "I have never had friends before, it is nice and strange" 

Bellamy laughed "you better get used to it commander, we aren't going anywhere"

Both of them startled when Bellamys radio crackled 

"Bellamy? Lexa? You there?" 

Bellamy picked up his radio "hey Raven yeah we are here" 

"Oh thank god! Clarke is grumpy and is stubborn and is trying to get out of bed and she is kinda high" 

Lexa grabbed the radio off Bellamy and sighed "Raven put Klark on Beja" 

Lexa waited a minute "leksa?" Clarke said groggily 

"Klark what is wrong" 

"Mmm Nothin" Lexa rolled her eyes at her stubborn partner 

"Klark please stay in bed I will be there soon then you can tell me why you seem angry" 

"I am not angry and I have been in bed long enough leksaaaa" 

Bellamy looked a her with an amused look 

"Klark beja?" She asked softly 

"Fine" 

Bellamy laughed "What do you think is harder Lexa? Running polis or dealing with Clarke" Bellamy laughed as Lexa nudged his shoulder 

"I will have to think about it" she said playfully


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! 
> 
> So the 100 is on today and I'm like meh.

Clarke woke up and felt cold, not cold from the air cold because something was missing. She sighed when she realised the warmth she wanted was no longer holding her. She went to move but groaned when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She huffed. She wanted Lexa and Lexa wasn't there. 

"Hey princess" Raven said 

"Hi" Clarke mumbled. 

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "where's my leksa?" She slurred

Raven chuckled "She went for a walk with Bellamy" 

"Bellamy? Why? He's an an asshole" Clarke grumbled 

Raven frowned and realised Clarke doesn't really know how they all bonded especially her and Bellamys friendship they have formed with the commander 

"Listen princess I know you got stabbed and all but you were in surgery for a long damn time, we all had to be there for each other" 

"Ok what's that got to do with why MY leksa being with Bellamy" she said slowly 

"They are close princess"

"What!" Clarke tried to sit up in her bed but Raven held her down 

"Stop griff" 

Clarke grunted and layed back down "Bellamy doesn't deserve a friendship with leksa" she growled 

"Says you?" 

"Yeah says me he tried to kill her!" 

Raven shook her head "maybe you should talk to Lexa"

"Your right" Clarke tried to get up again 

"No stay there Clarke" 

She was almost sitting up when Raven pushed her down. Clarke hit her hand away 

"No get away from me Raven I have to find leksa" 

"No" Raven said as she held her down 

"Fuck you" replied Clarke 

"Fuck you too" Raven snapped 

Roan walked in when her heard the argument 

"Love what is the matter"

"Clarke is in a grumpy ass mood and is trying to get outta bed" 

"Roan tell your girlfriend to back off!" Clarke snapped 

Abby walked and and seen Raven holding down Clarke 

"Clarke stop" she said sternly 

"God not you too look I don't need to be here I want to get up" 

"Why honey what's wrong?" 

"I have to find leksa!" 

They all argued almost each other with Raven still holding Clarke down gently until she had enough 

"Ok everyone shut up!" Raven yelled "roany get me the radio"

"Sha love" he left and handed her the radio 

"Bellamy? Lexa? You there?" Raven said in the radio

"hey Raven yeah we are here" Clarke groaned in annoyance. 

Raven shook her head at Clarke "Oh thank god! Clarke is grumpy and is stubborn and is trying to get out of bed and is kinda high" 

"I am not a fucking child Raven!" Snapped Clarke 

"Your acting like one princess" Raven snapped back

"Raven put Klark on Beja" Clarke eased up a bit when she heard lexas voice. 

"Here" Raven held out the radio

"No I don't want to talk to her over the radio I want to see her"

"For the love of God honey take the radio" Abby said annoyed

"Fine!" She held out her hand and took the radio

"leksa?" Clarke slurred

"Klark what is wrong" Clarke felt a warm feeling in her stomach at how Lexa sounded concerned for her 

" mmm Nothin" she snapped back 

"Are you serious right now princess!" Said Raven as she threw her hands in the air

"Klark please stay in bed I will be there soon then you can tell me why you seem angry" Clarke grunted 

"I am not angry and I have been in bed long enough leksaaaa"

"Klark beja?" Lexa asked softly. She felt her anger leave a bit at the softness in lexas voice. 

"Fine" she grumbled as she threw the radio on the bed "you all happy now" 

Raven scoffed "your so whipped griffin" 

"Love let's leave wanheda alone" roan said calmly 

"Lexa asked me to stay with her till she gets back and that's what I'll do" 

"Raven I'm not a child"

"Then stop acting like one" 

........................

Lexa entered the room Clarke was in and could feel the tension in the air. Roan looked uncomfortable, Raven looked annoyed and Clarke looked angry and drunk it made Lexa confused 

Clarke sat up when Lexa entered and had a very dopey smile on her face

"Heeeyyyy. Hey everyone one loooookkk its my big bad hedaaa, isn't she pretty"

Lexa froze mid step and Raven just burst into laughter 

"Klark?" Asked Lexa 

"Mmmm you so sexy" Clarke smiled and pointed at her "sexy sexy lexi, my sexy Lexi" 

Lexa snapped her head to Abby wondering what was going on while Raven fell to to floor laughing 

"Oh- my- God!" Raven said between laughter 

Abby walked up to Lexa "this is because of the pain medication" Abby assured her 

Lexa nodded looking at Clarke. 

"Raaaaven?" Clarke sung Raven got up off the floor and looked at Clarke trying to hold back her laughter 

"Yes princess" 

Clarke lent into Raven and whisper yelled "ima gonna make my big bad commander scream so you have to leave" Raven fell on the floor laughing again, roan looked amused

"She is not going to be happy she is saying this when she has a clear head tomorrow"

Lexa nodded. Abby rolled her eyes "Clarke at least wait till I leave the room" she scolded 

"Mooomm" Clarke whined "mom!" She sat up straighter and cleared her throat "mom" she tried to say seriously but laughed " mom mom mom mom" she repeated laughing "that's a strange word isn't it" abby rolled her eyes and left the room

Lexa walked up beside the bed and held Clarkes hand not really sure of what to say 

Clarke rubbed up and down her forearm "mmm so soft and sexy" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "perhaps it's time to go to sleep Klark" 

Clarke froze and her eyes went dark. She pulled Lexa down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight 

"I fucking love it when you say my name" she said in a low husky seductive voice

Roan laughed "come love I think we should leave these two be" 

Raven was still laughing "ok" she gave Clarke shoulder a quick squeeze and walked abound to the other side of the bed to kiss the top of lexas head. Before she could Clarke pushed her away and pulled Lexa into her possessively.

"No mine!" She mumbled into lexas neck 

 

Raven shook her head "Thank shit your here, I can't deal with her anymore today! She allllll yours Lexa" Raven said patting her on the shoulder as her and roan left 

"Klark?" 

Clarke didn't respond as she was deep in sleep

........................

Clarke groaned as she woke up. Lexa was sitting by her bed and quickly gave her a cup of water 

"Are you ok hodnes"

"No"

"Do you remember anything about yesterday"

Clarke thought it over she remembered waking up in a bad mood cause Lexa wasn't there. Then she remembered that Lexa had spent the day with Bellamy and she instantly got pissed off

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms "I would appreciate next time you go walking around with a person who tried to kill you you let me know" Clarke said sarcastically 

Lexa frowned not really understanding were this attitude was coming from. She looked at Clarke confused 

"Who Bellamy?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "yes Bellamy who else would I be talking about" Clarke snapped 

Lexa moved to the bed and sat on it "Bellamy is not a threat Klark" 

"Your friends with him now?" Clarke asked annoyed

"I suppose?" 

Clarke shook her head "I don't trust him I don't want you near him" 

Lexa scoffed and stood up "klark I really have no clue as to why your behaving like this but I do not take orders from anyone" 

"You are not heda yet" 

Lexa clenched her jaw "You are acting like a child!" 

"No I'm not" Clarke got off the bed slowly and stood up with a grunt

"Klark get back in the bed you are injured" 

"I have things to do" 

"Klark?" 

Clarke ignored her "Ryder!" She yelled Ryder opened the and bowed 

"Sha wanheda" 

"I want Bellamy kom skaikru arrested" 

Ryder froze and looked at Lexa, Lexa was shocked. "Ryder you will not arrest Bellamy!" 

"You aren't heda" Clarke snapped and turned to Ryder "you will do as I tell you arrest Bellamy!" She yelled. The argument caused Octavia and echo to enter the room

"What's going on?" Asked Octavia 

"I honestly have no idea" Lexa said beginning to pace. Clarke moved towards the door but Lexa stood in her way 

"Move leksa" Clarke said in a low threatening voice 

"Whoa what the hell!" Octavia tried to move forward but Lexa held up her hand 

"I'm tired of your brother I am having him arrested" 

"What! Clarke he hasn't done anything" 

"Wanheda Beja" echo said softly 

"Echo kom azgeda you swore fealty to me! You will arrest Bellamy" echo looked at Octavia and didn't know what to do 

"Echo you will not arrest Bellamy" Lexa growled 

"You are not heda leksa" 

Lexa took a deep breath "all of you out" she demanded when she heard the door click she moved up to Clarke and gently placed her hands on her shoulders "klark" she said softly "talk to me Beja" 

Clarke shook her head and started to move away from Lexa but Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke waist and pulled her down gently so she was siting in her lap, she tried to wriggle her way out but then Lexa started leaving soft kisses on her shoulder and she stopped struggling and relaxed in her lap. Clarke sighed "I'm angry" 

"Sha, I can see that klark but why?" 

"Because I got stabbed in the back yesterday I almost died and when I woke up this morning you weren't here you were out with Bellamy" 

Lexa hugged her tighter and kissed her neck "I did not realise that me not being here when you woke would upset your klark" 

"It's not just that I don't trust Bellamy leksa, he held a gun to you!" 

Lexa paused in thought then gently caressed Clarkes cheek "you are jealous" 

Clarke scoffed "no" she denied 

"Klark look at me" 

Clarke turned around slightly and wrapped an arm around lexas neck "I'm sorry, I know I'm being stupid I can't help it I truely don't trust Bellamy and I hate that instead of being in bed with me this morning you were out with him" 

"Klark I'm not used to these small spaces I needed to get out for a while I promise though I'll wait for you wake next time and I think you should talk to Bellamy"

"What? No. No way" she said stubbornly shaking her head 

Lexa sighed and kissed Clarke on the cheek "I can not force you to do anything but I truely think you should talk to him" Lexa stood up slowly and led Clarke to the bed "come klark you need rest" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "leksa we have a lot to do"

"Sha but it can wait" 

"Will you stay with me" 

"Sha" 

Clarke lied down beside Lexa so they were facing each other. She looked into lexas beautiful green eyes and wrapped her arm around her waist tightly. "I'm sorry" she said again 

"It is fine klark you are allowed to be upset you almost died yesterday" Lexa kissed her on the lips. "It felt like eternity waiting for your mother to give us any news on your wellbeing, I truely felt like I was going mad" Lexa voices cracked "but my family, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia roan and echo all stood by me and not out of fear because I am their heda but because they truely cared. I have never had that before Klark"

Clarke wipe the tear that fell from lexas eye "had what?" She asked softly 

"Friends" 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, the thought that Lexa had spent most of her life alone broke her heart. She pressed her forehead against lexas and brushed her nose against hers "your not alone anymore leksa, Ai hod Yu in" she brushed her lips against lexas. Lexa held on the Clarke tighter and closed her eyes

"I love you too Klark but I need to tell you what else happened yesterday"

Clarke lied there with horror on her face when Lexa was retelling what she said while high on pain medication 

Clarke took a deep breathe "ok so now all we have to do is leave Polis and find somewhere else to live and avoid Raven, roan and my mother"

Lexa laughed "klark it will be ok" 

"Have you meant Raven. Oh my god" Clarke rubbed her temples "she is going to tell everyone" 

Lexa smirked "it will be ok" 

 

.......................

When Clarke woke up the next morning she smiled when she realised that she still felt that warmth that was missing the morning before. She opened her eyes and seen to big green eyes looking back at her. 

"You stayed" she said happily 

"Of course"

"You could have woken me leksa" 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke on her forehead "you need the rest hodnes"

Clarke snuggled into Lexa so her nose was buried into lexas neck. She loved the way Lexa smelt, she smelt like home. She playfully nipped at lexas neck making Lexa chuckle "mmm I want to wake up like this every day" she said as she slip her hand up lexas shirt to cup her breast. 

"I think I would like that also" lexa said as she grabbed Clarkes ass. 

Raven barged into the room making them pull apart. Clarke groaned in annoyance 

Roan walked in after Raven and shook his head "love this is exactly why I said you should knock" 

Raven shrugged "so Clarke was feeling up her sexy lexi big deal" she shrugged and smirked

Clarke look horrified while Lexa looked amused 

Abby walked in and glared at Clarke "really Clarke you are still healing and please like I said yesterday wait till I'm out of the room" 

Raven laughed making Clarke burry her head into lexas shoulder "yeah keep it in you pants griffin" 

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke on the head as she got out of the bed. 

"Are you here to check her wound Abigail" asked Lexa 

"Yes it won't take long" Abby smiled 

Lexa nodded. Raven came and grabbed Lexa by the elbow "come on Commander we have to talk about banishing roan" Raven lent in to whisper to Lexa "let Abby have a moment with Clarke" Lexa nodded and walked over to Clarke and kissed her on the head

"I will be back shortly" Lexa went to leave but Clarke cupped the back of her neck and kissed her on the lips leaving Lexa breathless 

Raven laughed and nudged lexas shoulders "bet ya wished I had of come on like 5 minutes later huh" 

Lexa huffed and left the room followed by a very amused Raven and roan. 

...............................

Lexa left with roan and Raven 10 minutes ago. Abby has been cleaning Clarkes wound in silence. Huffing and sighing, Clarke rolled her eyes

"What is it mom?" 

"Why didn't you tell me that Lexa was alive" Abby finished cleaning the wound so Clarke sat up and looked at her mother who looked sad

"I'm sorry mom I couldn't take that risk" 

Abby frowned "but you told Raven" 

"Raven is loyal"

"And I'm not?" Abby asked offended 

"You haven't supported me in any decisions I have made"

"So because I don't agree with you all the time that makes me untrustworthy?" 

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed. "Mom. I couldn't take that chance. Look I lost her once and I survived if I lose her again mom I won't. I could not tell you because, I'm sorry mom I-"

"You don't trust me" Abby had tears in her eyes 

"I'm sorry" 

Abby sat down on the bed and held Clarkes hand "no honey. I'm sorry. If you don't trust me your own mother then that's not your doing that's mine"

"I love you mom that will never change" 

"I know honey and I love you and if it's worth anything I'll try to gain your trust back and I am glad Lexa is alive, I'm happy for you. Your face lights up when she enters the room you know"

Clarke smiled and could feel the heat rise to her face "yeah she makes me happy" 

"I'm glad, you deserve it" 

"Thanks mom" 

......................

Lexa knocked on Clarkes door "come in" she heard Clarke was sitting on the bed grinning at Lexa "leksa you don't need to knock"

"I know i just wanted to make sure you were finished talking to your mother" 

Clarke held out her hand waving Lexa over. When Lexa touched her hand Clarke pulled her to the bed and embraced her "mmm you were gone to long"

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke on her neck "I was only gone a short time Klark" 

Clarke pushed Lexa down so she was lying flat on the bed. Clarke lied on top of her, he leg pressing on lexas centre as she propped herself up on her elbow and played with lexas hair "it was long enough" 

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke down for a kiss that turned heated. Clarke started grinding on her leg moaning an gasping at the sensation 

"Klark I do not want to hurt you" 

"Mm I need more leksa" Clarke started to undo the buttons on lexas pants but the door swung open. It was Raven 

Raven laughed as Lexa jumped off the bed "I swear I'm not doing this on purpose"

"Leksa we are getting a lock on our bedroom door when we get back to the tower" 

"I agree hodnes"


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all still enjoying the fic. I actually started another one it's based on season 4 but Lexa obviously is alive, I'm uncertain about it at the moment, I'm thinking bout posting the first couple of chapters to see what people think, what you guys think

"Mom I have been on bed rest for 5 days! No more!" Clarke growled. Currently she was pacing hers in lexas bedroom in the tower after Clarke got up and started walking out of the med bay herself with protest from her mother but lexa was the voice of reason she assured Abby that Clarke could be on bed rest in the tower. Now she is arguing with her mother again because Clarke feels she can get back to her duties but Abby insists she is not ready yet 

"Clarke you are still healing for crying out loud!" Argued Abby

"I am fine! I have things to do I mean leksa hasn't even taken the flame yet! I have to deal with Luna and we have to come up with a system so everyone can get some of the radiation syrum, I can't lay in this bed any longer!" 

Lexa walked in to the room with Bellamy laughing when they both stopped dead in their tracks at the mother and daughter fighting. 

"Is everything ok Klark" 

Clarke scoffed "no it isn't leksa I can not stay in this bedroom any longer I am going to lose my damn mind!" 

Lexa walked up to Clarke and rubbed up and down her arms to try and sooth her. 

"Commander please talk some sense into my daughter!" Abby pleaded 

Lexa turned her head towards Abby and seen the desperation in her eyes she looked back at Clarke and seen the same thing, she looked to Bellamy and gave him a look silently pleading for help with the mother and daughter. Bellamy chuckled but stopped when Clarke glared at him. He held up his hands "what's harder Lexa?" He laughed leaving the room. Lexa rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple trying to ease to tension 

"Abigail? Tell me about her wound" Lexa said as she stepped back from Clarke

"It's still healing" 

"Yes but look at her she is walking and does not seem to be in any discomfort if she was she would tell me" 

"She is stubborn she wouldn't tell a damn soul" snapped Abby 

"Perhaps not but she would tell me. Klark?" 

Clarke sighed "of course hodnes" 

Lexa walked up to Abby and stood in front of her "I understand your concern Abigail kom Skai kru but klark is capable of taking care of herself and if she was indeed in pain or discomfort she maybe able to hide it from others but not from me and I would let you, the best healer this generation has seen know" 

Abby relaxed "ok thank you" Lexa nodded "Clarke I will be back later tonight to redress your wound" 

"Fine" 

When Abby left Clarke practically threw herself in lexas arms. She moulded into her with her head resting on lexas shoulder and her arms tightly wrapped around her waist

"Thank you" 

"Klark" Lexa held Clarke back by the shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes "I meant what I said hodnes"

Clarke smiled and kissed her of the lips "of course" 

Lexa held Clarkes hand and led her to the lounge chair "come sit lets discuss matters at hand" 

Lexa sat down "ok" instead of Clarke sitting next to Lexa like she thought she would Clarke sat in lexas lap and started kissing her before she could get in a word. 

"This is not what I meant when I said we had things to discuss Klark" 

"Mmm but this is much better" Clarke ignored her and started to nibble on her ear. 

Both Clarke and Lexa jumped at the bang on the door

"Arhg" they heard followed by a male laughing. Clarke smirked at Lexa and Lexa chuckled 

Clarke got off lexas lap and opened the door, Raven was rubbing her forehead and roan was clutching his stomach in laughter 

"You actually got a lock for your door princess?" Raven said while rubbing her head 

"Yes" Clarke laughed 

Raven glared at her and then roan "you are so not sleeping in my bed tonight" 

Roan stopped laughing straight away "sorry love I will stop" 

Raven shook her head and walked in the room still rubbing her forehead, she glared at Lexa "ouch commander"

Lexa laughed and walked up to Raven, she removed her hand so she could look at the bump "it is just a small bump you will be ok"

Raven still looked unhappy "your suppose to be on my side!" 

Lexa chuckled and shook her head "I told you I agreed with klark" 

"Rude" 

Lexa nudged her shoulder "now will you knock?" 

"Fine but only for you commander, can we talk about banishing roan and Clarke" 

Lexa guided Raven to sit on the chair while laughing, she looked at Clarke and roan who were hiding there laughter behind there hands "I will think about it" 

"Really leksa?" Clarke fake pouted 

Lexa smiled "never hodnes" Clarke sat next to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. Roan went to do the same but Raven playfully pushed him away making him laugh 

"Why are you both here?" Asked Clarke 

"I came to see Lexa, you didn't show up to my workshop after sparing with Bellamy I thought something was wrong" Raven replied 

A look of guilt passed over Lexa "I apologise Raven" Lexa forgot she was suppose to meet Raven who was excited to show Lexa her work shop and her inventions. Raven looked hurt but tried to hide it by shrugging 

"It's fine" roan picked up on her distress and rubbed her back but she shrugged him off. 

"Klark, roan can you give me and Raven a moment please" 

"Sure" Clarke kissed her and roan did the same to Raven and both left leaving Raven and Lexa. Lexa moved closer to Raven. 

"It is not fine Raven you are upset" Lexa said softly 

"It is fine I'm used to being second best I guess" Raven shrugged. 

Lexa frowned "what do you mean?" 

"It means I am always pushed aside, always the last on someone's list, never thought of first. Only talked to when needed. The list goes on" she sighed 

Lexa shook her head shocked by what Raven was saying "Raven kom skaikru, you are a very important person your friends respect you. Where is this coming from?" 

"Nowhere" 

"Raven? Help me understand Beja I am new to this friendship thing" 

Raven smiled "I just have some things going on and I really was excited to show you my workshop and I just wanted a friend to talk to, the others like O and bell and the princess and even roan sometimes I feel like they pity me they will never admit it but they do but you don't. That's one of the reasons I like spending time with you" 

"There is nothing to pity Raven you are strong" 

"Thanks"

"I really am sorry, I was looking forward to seeing your shop as well and I also enjoy spending time with you, it was just-" Lexa sighed and shook her head "klark and Abigail where here arguing again" 

Raven laughed "oh so you really did have a good excuse"

Lexa looked at Raven seriously "Raven there is no excuse for making you feel like you are feeling and and I am terribly sorry, I swear next time I will not forget" Lexa said determined "I will one day understand this friendship business if it kills me" 

Raven laughed and patted Lexa on the back "your doing good commander, You were worried about Clarke I would have been too if it was roan" 

"Next time I will make sure you know that I am not coming, I will not forget Raven" 

Raven chuckled "relax Lexa I'm not angry" Raven looked at her sadly 

"Then what is wrong you still look upset" 

"If I tell you something can you keep it to yourself"

"Of course!" Lexa looked at her offended 

Raven took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" 

Lexas eye widened out of all the things she thought Raven would tell her that is not one of them. 

"Are you not happy" she asked quietly as if someone could hear them 

"I don't know" Raven put her head in her hands in defeat 

"Well perhaps you should talk about it that always seems to help Clarke when she is upset" 

Raven nodded "I'm so not ready to be a mother Lexa!"

"Does roan know?" 

"No he doesn't" 

"Why do you not tell him he loves you he would be happy to find out you were carrying his child" 

Raven stood up and started to pace limping on her sore leg "because. Because. I am not a leader Lexa, I can't be his queen I'm not queen material plus I would have to live away from everyone I know!" 

Lexa stood up and stopped Raven from pacing "Raven you do not have to do anything that will make you unhappy, does roan make you happy"

Raven smiled and nodded "so much" she said softly 

"I believe he feels the same"

"I know"

"Raven kom skaikru, you are the smartest person on the ground, people follow you because they respect you, you are strong and loyal, you are a good person and will be a great mother"

"Thanks" Raven said with tears in her eyes 

"And if you do not want to move to azgeda and roan does not except this I will kick him off this tower!" Lexa spits 

Raven laughs and pulls Lexa into a hug, Lexa freezes at first then hugs her back "thank you" Raven pulls back "can you be there when I tell him" 

Lexa puffs out her chest and raises her chin "sha. I am a good friend of course I will be here!" 

Raven laughed and walked to the door to fetch roan, roan and Clarke were standing in the hall both laughing and impersonating Raven when she walked into the door. They stopped and stood up straight when they noticed her, Raven glared at them 

"Come on I have something to say" roan and Clarke followed her into the room. Lexa sat on the chair with a serious look on her face Clarke looked and was about to ask her what's wrong but Lexa shook her head so she just walked over to Lexa and sat near her and held her hand. Raven sat on the other side of Lexa and roan sat on the table in front of them 

"What is wrong love?" He asked concerned 

Raven looked to Lexa for support and Lexa smiled at her encouragingly 

"I'm pregnant roan" Raven said proudly 

Roan fell to his knees in front of Raven and held her hands, he had tears in his eyes

"Is this one of the Skai peoples jokes that I do not understand love?" 

Raven smiled and squeezed his hand "no"

Roan smiled widely and hugged Raven around her stomach "my love I can not tell you how happy i am right this instant, you are going to be a great mother and I swear to you Raven rayes kom Skai kru I will be the best father I can be, I will make it so that you and our child will live a life of love one that myself and echo did not have I swear it" he pleads

Raven lets the tears fall from her eyes "I know you will"

"Congratulations Raven!" Clarke said with tears in her eyes 

"Thanks princess" 

"Raven?" Lexa said "is there something else you want to say to roan" 

Roan snaps his head to Raven "what what is it love are you well" 

"Yes I just. I don't know if I want to live in azgeda roany" 

"Oh" roans face drops 

"Oh!" Lexa stands above roan "oh! The mother of your child has spoken to you roan kom azgeda and all you say is oh! Speak now or I'll cut out your tongue so you can not speak at all" Lexa growls 

Both Raven and Clarke stand up, Clarke takes lexas hand 

"Hodnes lets leave Raven and roan to talk in private" she reasoned 

Raven nodded in approval, as roan stood up Lexa moved towards roan threateningly "Raven would I be a bad friend if I beat roan to death" 

Clarke and Raven chuckled. Clarke walked up behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist kissed the back of her neck softly "leksa come" she started pulling Lexa away but before they got to the door she turned around and glared at roan 

"Raven I will be in the throne room if roan does not say more then 'oh' bring him to me i will kick him off the tower!" She growled. Clarke pulled her out of the room leaving Raven chuckling she looked at roan who looked sad 

"Don't mind her she is trying to be a good friend" 

"I am sorry love" 

"Look I'm not saying I don't want to for sure not live in azgeda roany I'm just not sure ok" 

Roan walked to Raven and cupped her face. "Raven I want you and our child to be happy, if being in azgeda makes you unhappy we will not live there but can I make a suggestion?"

"Ok" 

"Come with me to azgeda love just to see it to live there for a while you won't know if you won't like it until you try it" 

"That makes sense" 

"I want you to be my queen" Raven was about to protest but roan cut her off with a kiss "I love you Raven. If you do not want to be queen then I will not be king" 

"You would do that?" 

"Of course I would I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Come with me to azgeda for a while then you can decide if you want to live there and be my queen love"

Raven smiled largely "ok!" She said excited "lets go tell Lexa and Clarke!"

.................................

Clarke pulled Lexa into the Throne room then kissed her making Lexa smile

"What was that for?" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her again "just for being you" Lexa smiled "can I ask you something?" 

"Hodnes even if I said no you would ask anyway" she teased

Clarke laughed and threw her arms around lexas shoulders "do you ever think of possibly having children?" 

"Of course" 

"Really?" 

"Sha I would love to raise children with you someday klark" 

Clarke lent her forehead on lexas "me too" 

The door opened with Raven and roan walking in. Lexa snarled at roan and punched him in the stomach and started dragging him to the balcony 

"Lexa wait!" Raven said as she blocked her path, Clarke was behind Lexa holding her back by the waist "it's ok" she said as she put her hands on her shoulders to calm her. Lexa looked down to roan 

"Did you actually talk" she snapped

"Sha heda" he grunted still in pain from being hit in the stomach 

Lexa let him go "very well" she said calmly. Raven sighed in relief. "Let it be known that Raven kom skaikru is my friend and if you hurt her or the child she is carrying roan I will kill you." 

"Sha heda" 

"What have you decided Raven?" 

"I'm going to go to azgeda with roan for a while" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes very"

"Very well"

Clarke shook her head "ok we really have to talk about how it is inappropriate to kick people off the tower Lexa but right now we have other things to discuss" 

"Alright" 

"Raven go see mom so you can get a check up" 

"Ok" Raven said she moved forward and hugged Lexa "ill come see you later"

She grabbed roans hand and they left happily


	37. Chapter 37

"And that's why we don't kick people off the tower Leksa" 

Clarke and Lexa are sitting in there bedroom huddled together on their bed 

"But what if that person hurt a person I cared about" 

"Leksa" Clarke sighed

"What if that person tried to challenge me?" 

Clarke smiled and threw herself on Lexa so she was straddling her and holding her wrists above her head "blood must not have blood hodnes not unless it's a really bad crime that has been committed"

"Hmm like attempted murder" 

Clarke let go of lexas hands and sat up to try and move but Lexa sat up with her and manoeuvred Clarkes legs so they were wrapped around her and they were facing each other "klark we have to talk about Luna"

Clarke sighed "we can't kill her Leksa it goes against everything we have worked for"

"Klark she tried to kill you and almost succeeded"

Clarke lent her forehead on lexas and sighed "I know"

"I will support you no matter what klark" 

"I know that too and after your ascension I will deal with her"

..................................

Clarke stood in front of the ambassadors in the throne room with Lexa by her side. 

"Ambassadors on the 13th clan we are here today to witness Lexa kom tri kru take the flame" 

Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke and Clarke moved behind Lexa and moved her hair to one side gently. She bent down and whispered 

"This is going to hurt hodnes but I will kiss it better later" 

Lexa smirked trying to keep the emotion out of her face. Clarke cut down the previous scar and spoke the words to activate the flame. She place it on the cut and it moved its way into Lexa. Lexa fell forward and grunted in pain. She can not show weakness. She stood slowly and nodded at Clarke who looked concerned 

"It is done" Clarke held lexas hand and raised it in the air "long live heda Leksa our true commander!" All the ambassadors in the room bowed. 

............................

When the last ambassador left the throne room Clarke ran to Lexa cupping her face

'Are you ok" 

"I am fine" 

Clarke walked away to get a first aid kit, she sat in the throne and directed Lexa to sit between her legs, Lexa did without question. 

"I'm gonna stitch this up ok" 

"Ok" 

Lexa flinched it was already tender when Clarke started stitching her but she new that Clarke was being as gentle as she could, she felt Clarke rub some paste on the back on it then she felt Clarke lips lay tender kisses on her neck. Lexa shifted slightly so she could look up at Clarke she smiled gently at her as Clarke bent down for a kiss. 

Lexa stopped when she heard knocking at the door. She stood up 

"Enter" 

Ryder walked into the room and bowed "heda Bellamy kom Skai kru is here and requesting to see you" 

Lexa smiled and nodded. "He may enter" 

Clarke rolled her eyes but held her tongue she knows that the friendships Lexa has formed are important to her so she won't interfere only if she thinks that lexas life is in danger.

Bellamy entered the room and smirked at Lexa "so your commander again"

"Sha" 

He chuckled as he moved towards her and bought her into a strong embrace 

"That's good Lexa" he looked behind Lexa and seen Clarke who didn't look impressed "Clarke" he said 

"Bellamy" she replied in a bored tone. She walked beside Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll have lunch waiting for you in our room" Lexa smiled at her

"Clarke can we talk" Bellamy asked 

Clarke walked to the door ignoring him "don't take too long hodnes"

"Sha" 

Bellamy sighed "do you think we will ever be friends again?" 

"Sha Klark has a big heart she just needs time" 

"Right" he said sadly

"Would you like to spar this afternoon"

Bellamys eyes lit up "yeah!" He said excitedly 

"Very well Bellamy say hello to Ares for me" 

"Sure catch ya later commander" he winked and left 

.....................................

Lexa walked into her room. Clarke was sitting at the table reading, the food on the table was untouched 

"Are you unwell klark?" Lexa asked walking over to Clarke feeling her forehead for a fever

Clarke looked up at her confused "no why would you think that?" 

"You have not eaten"

"Oh" she laughed "Leksa I was waiting for you" 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke before she sat down "mochof" 

"Pro" Clarke sighed "Leksa I'm going to go and talk to Luna. Alone" 

Lexa froze midway eating "no" she said simply

"Leksa?"

"No klark, you are in no circumstances what so ever in any instance be alone with that coward" 

"You have been commander for about 5 minutes and your all ready trying to tell me what to do?" 

"More like 1 hour and even if I was not heda I would be saying the exact same thing. No"

"Lek-" 

Lexa cut her off by grabbing her hand gently and looking at her with a concern in her eyes "klark please. You can talk to her but you must have guards with you"

Clarke sighed and nodded her head. 

...............................

After lunch Lexa had gone to spar with Bellamy so Clarke deçided she would go talk to Luna. She had Ryder with her. They entered the jail cells and seen Luna was sitting on the floor she had chains connecting from her wrists to the wall. She looked at Clarke with wide eyes and stood up quickly swaying.

"Clarke? I am so glad you are well" 

Clarke scoffed "sure you are Luna" 

Luna shook her head "I do not know what came over me, you know I am not a violent person"

"I don't know you at all Luna" Clarke sighed and lent against the bars of the jail cells "people are calling for your execution Luna" 

"I am not surprised" 

"Why Luna?"

Lunas shoulders dropped "I did come here with good intentions Clarke but I was angry and spiteful and I did blame you for derrick and the city of light. I honesty did come here to be commander so that my people could live on these lands and if I had become commander I would have honoured lexas coalition" Luna sighed "but then I got here and you basically told me I would not be commander after practically throwing the flame at me the last time we meant, then people were calling me a coward and weak and I got angry and jealous at what you and Lexa had cause I had that and now I do not. Then I opened my heart to Lexa and told her that I loved her and then we could rule together but she rejected me cause she loves you. And then I lost the fight" Luna voice broke and tears ran down her face "when I was on the ground from losing I looked at Lexa and she was searching for you and her face lit up when you stood in front of her and I felt an anger I have never felt before perhaps it was from losing and failing my people or perhaps it was jealousy because you get that connection and I don't or prehaps it's was both but I seen a knife on the ground and I picked it up and I saw red I felt so angry and hurt and I stabbed you in the back" Luna took a deep breath "I regretted it the moment the blade hit your flesh. I am truely sorry Clarke and I will take what is coming to me and I know I have no right to ask you of anything but please do not punish my people for my stupidity" 

Clarke looked at Luna and for the first time since she came to Polis seen sincerity in her eyes. She rolled her eyes at herself cause she felt sorry for her.

"I don't blame you you know, for loving Lexa" Clarke said softly "don't get me wrong, pretty pissed you told her you loved her when she clearly is with me but I get it she is.... well she is Lexa" Clarke shrugged 

"You are lucky to have her"

"Sha" 

"What will you do with me?" Luna asked with a hint of fear in her voice 

Clarke sighed "I do not know Luna. I don't want to kill you. Blood must not have blood" 

"I deserve death" 

Clarke shook her head "maybe but we have all made mistakes, I need to talk to Lexa" 

"I am sorry Clarke truely"

"I know doesn't change anything though does it" 

"No I suppose not" 

Clarke left Luna with a heavy heart to find Lexa 

....................................

Lexa ducked when Bellamy went to hit her. She grab his arm and twisted it around his back then pushed him on the ground. He turned around lying on his back and then started laughing 

"Are my moves that obvious" he joked 

"Sha" she chuckled and held out her hand to help him up

Bellamy rolled his eyes and took her hand to stand up "have I learnt anything at all" 

"Your strength has improved"

Bellamy beamed at the compliment and threw his hands up in the air "YES!" He yelled 

Lexa laughed "your a strange pretty Skai boy"

He shrugged "strange but pretty" he smirked 

"Leksa?" She heard Clarke say. She turned around and seen Clarke walk to the clearing 

"Hodnes" she walked to Clarke and kissed her 

"Hi Clarke" Bellamy waved awkwardly towards her 

"Bellamy, are you both sparing?"

"Sha"

"Hmm I want to talk to you Leksa but first I think I might spar with Bellamy"

Bellamys eyes widened 

"Very well is that ok with you pretty boy" Lexa smirked 

"Ah um sure" he shrugged 

He pick up a staff as Lexa handed Clarke hers and kissed her on the lips. Lexa sat on the ground near the clearing eagerly waiting as she had not seen Clarke fight but has heard great things from Octavia and echo. 

Clarke went in for the first hit she swung at him but he ducked then she bent low and hit him in his knees making him hit the ground then punched him in the face. he looked up at her shocked. "Looks like you haven't learnt a thing" she said smugly 

"I'll have you know princess the commander thinks I have gotten stronger" he looked to Lexa "right Lexa" 

Lexa laughed "That is correct pretty boy" Bellamy looked at Clarke playfully 

She smiled when she looked up at Lexa who was laughing at Bellamy she is so happy that Lexa is happy

"Finally!" Raven yelled "are the princess and the pretty Skai boy fighting it out?" She asked as she approached Lexa 

Both Clarke and Bellamy rolled there eyes while Lexa just grinned. Raven sat down next to Lexa and wrapped her arm around lexas waist and lent her head on her shoulder. Clarke looked up again and smiled. Both Lexa and Raven were watching on   
"Well I was going to Go easy on you Bellamy but it seems now we have an audience" 

Bellamy grinned "bring it princess" 

They spared for 30 mins straight each giving each other cuts and bruises each exhausted. 

"Let's get a drink" Clarke said to Bellamy. She looked at Lexa who was smiling at her while Raven was sleeping on her shoulder. Clarke shook her head and smiled at her friend. Bellamy sat down and Clarke followed him.

He took a deep breath "I wanted to die Clarke" he said sadly 

Clarke frowned and looked at him "what?" 

"When I went to find you and went to the cabin. I wanted to die and I thought threatening Lexa would get me killed"

"What! What the hell!" Clarke said confused 

"Losing Gina was a bit much for me princess" he said sadly 

"Why didn't you say anything" she asked shocked 

"Everyone was busy" 

"I would have listened to you Bellamy, I know what it feels like" she looked across the clearing to Lexa who had leaned back so Raven could be more comfortable sleeping on her. Bellamy looked back too and smiled 

"I love her" he said. Clarke snapped her head to him and he held up his hands "no not like that Clarke" he laughed "like I love Octavia and Raven and you" he said softy "like family, I'd follow her anywhere I am proud she calls me her friend" 

Clarke smiled at him "I'm glad she has you you are a good friend when your not being stupid" 

He smiled sadly back at her "I can't take back the things I have done Clarke but I'm trying to be a better person" 

She sighed "I know bell it will just take time" 

"I understand"

"I'm glad though that your ok now " 

"Does that mean you will take me off horse shit duty" he said hopefully

"No" 

Bellamy laughed "fair enough" 

........................

Lexa was smiling watching Clarke and Bellamy talk it out. She had Raven against her chest sleeping when Octavia sat next to 

"Heda" 

"It is just Lexa when it is just us Octavia" 

"Ok" she looked to Raven "she ok" 

"Sha" 

"I am happy for her" she smiled and looked to Clarke and Bellamy "finally! Bout time they talked" 

"I agree"

"Can I ask you something personal" 

Lexa laughed "you Skai people are strange you ask if you can ask but ask anyway"

Octavia chuckled "that's true" 

"So ask" 

"I see the way you look at Clarke and the way she looks at you, you are both in love with each other"

"Sha" Lexa said as she lied further back so Raven would be comfortable. 

"But I know you loved another and she was taken from you" 

"Sha" Lexa frowned 

"How did ah i mean you loved her and now you love Clarke and I was wondering um"

"How I moved on" Lexa cut in

"Yeah" Octavia let out a deep breath 

"Costia was my first love and the way she was taken was barbaric and i never thought I would love again"

"So how?" 

"I opened my heart. You can choose to never love again Octavia but take it from me it is not an ideal world to set yourself up in. Loneliness hurts more then any physical pain"

"I feel like I am betraying him" she said with a cracked voice. 

Lexa placed her hand on her shoulder "Lincoln was a man of peace and love much like costia, you would be betraying him more by not allowing love in your heart again Octavia" 

"But what if I can't Lexa what if I can never love another person like I loved Lincoln?" She asked sadly 

"Your love for him will never die Octavia just like mine for costia he would want you to be happy" 

"You really believe that?" 

Lexa smiled "yes he was a good man Octavia. Full of life and love. He was my friend before I became heda and I know how much he loved you. He believed in peace and love. I know if he were here now he would want you to be happy" 

Octavia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her brother who had entered the sparing ring once again with Clarke and was getting his ass handed to him by her. She laughed and took a deep breath "I don't think I'm ready yet" 

"And that is fine as well and if echo cares for you which I know she does she will wait" 

Octavia snapped her head to Lexa "how did you know?" 

"I have eyes" she said playfully 

"It's unfair for me to ask her to wait" 

"That is her decision Octavia" 

Octavia nodded and looked at Lexa and Raven. Raven snorted in her sleep making Octavia and Lexa chuckle quietly trying not to wake her up. 

Clarke and Bellamy approached them both smiling. Raven woke up as Clarke and Bellamy where blocking the sunlight. She groaned "go away" she said as she cuddled into Lexa 

Everyone laughed "can I have my partner back rayes" asked an amused Clarke 

"No fuck off" she grumbled "she's comfortable you can have my best friend later tonight" 

"How generous of you Raven" Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled 

"Hey whoa hold on" Bellamy said "she's my best friend rayes!" 

Raven looked at him through one eye "keep dreaming pretty boy, she can't cuddle up to you you smell like shit" 

Lexa shook her head in amusement 

Clarke laughed and kneeled infront of Lexa "well I really want my partner back Reyes so your gonna have to get up" 

"Nope" 

Clarke shrugged "ok have it your way" Clarke bent over Lexa and starting kissing her 

Raven pushed her away "ewww ok ok stop" she sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked beside Lexa and spotted Octavia "hi O!" 

"Hey rayes" Octavia smiled 

"Have you done the deed with echo yet" Octavia looked away and blushed 

"Gross rayes! Don't answer that O" said Bellamy pointing at her 

Clarke starting kissing Lexa again making Lexa moan

"Eww cmon gross" Raven said again she stood up "can someone help me get back" 

"Yeah come on rayes jump on" said Bellamy turning around so Raven could jump on his back "leave these love birds here to scar other people with their display of affections"

Octavia laughed "I'm coming" 

Clarke laughed into the kiss "well that's one way to get rid of them"

"Sha" Lexa said flipping them so Lexa was lying on top of her. She propped her self up on her elbow and threw her leg over Clarkes "what have you been doing today hodnes?" 

"I went and seen Luna" 

"With Ryder" 

"Of course Leksa you asked me too" 

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

"So what have you decided?" 

"She apologised Leksa and she was sincere I don't want to kill her" 

"Klark?" 

"It would go against everything we are trying to achieve Leksa" 

"Klark she tried to kill you she almost did" 

"But here I am alive and well. We don't have to kill her" 

"She can not get away with it klark it would send the wrong message to all the clans everyone must know to harm you is to harm me she must be punished"

"I agree but I just don't want to kill her"

"Then what do you suggest" 

"We brand her a coward and banish her" 

Lexa groaned "fine" 

"You will support me"

"Always. I am not happy about it klark let it be known but I support you always" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too"


	38. Chapter 38

Raven was in her room packing her clothes. Today is the day that her and roan would leave for azgeda. 

"Big day?" Said Clarke as she entered

"Yeah" Raven sighed 

"How you feeling" 

"Nervous as hell princess" 

Clarke smiled and sat down beside her "did mom give you and roan the radiation syrum?" 

"Yup"

"And it's safe for the baby?"

"Yup" 

"That's good" 

"Where's Lexa?" Raven asked looking around the room

Clarke smiled "she's talking to roan"

"Oh god Clarke she's not gonna kick him off the tower is she?" 

Clarke laughed "no but you know how protective she is?" 

"Yeah" Raven smiled 

...........................

Meanwhile in the throne room

"So roan kom azgeda I have been told by many that kicking my friends partners off the tower is not good for a friendship so I have decided that perhaps talking to you is best" 

Roan grinned at her "and I am thankful heda" 

"Listen carefully roan. Raven is important to me. She is special and she deserves the best if you hurt her or this child I will destroy you" she said in a low threatening voice 

"I do not plan too heda, Raven and our child will have the best of everything" he puffed out his chest

Lexa rubbed her chin "I believe you" she said as she rose from her throne "come I want to say farewell to Raven" 

..................................

Raven and Clarke were packing up Ravens clothes when Lexa and roan entered. Raven walked to roan and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything ok roany?" She asked 

"Yes" he replied with a smiled

Raven turned to Lexa who had a package in her hand. Lexa handed it to Raven. "For your travels"

She opened up the package to find a beautifully hand crafted red jacket with the inside lined with white wolfs fur she looked at in in awe "Lexa! It's beautiful!" 

Clarke walked behind Lexa hugged her around the waist "your so thoughtful hodnes" she whispered into her ear. They both smiled watching Raven show off her jacket. When she finished showing off she walked up to Lexa and hugged her tight 

"Thank you so much sexy lexy" Lexa laughed "I'm gonna miss you both" she said holding out her arms so she could hug Clarke at the same time

"Were gone miss you to Raven" said Clarke. Lexa got herself out of the hug and walked to the window over looking Polis. Raven new her friend was sad about her leaving so she wanted to tease her. Clarke glared at her knowing exactly what she was thinking but Raven just shrugged 

"You gonna miss me commander" 

"No" she replied in a quiet voice 

Raven walked beside her and nudge her shoulder with her own "yes your are" she teased 

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned away from Raven to hide her red eyes "no I am not" she huffed and walked over to Clarke who hugged her. 

"Why don't you and roan check the horses" Clarke asked Lexa 

"Very well come roan" 

When they both left Clarke smirked at Raven "ready?" 

"I'm so nervous Clarkey what if I don't like it there"

"Then you come back here" Clarke shrugged 

"You make it seem so easy"

"Because it is Raven. If azgeda doesn't make you happy then find a place that does" 

"Is Polis your home now?"

"Lexa is my home whether she lives here, trikru lands near the ocean or up in space, anywhere she is is my home" 

Raven smiled at Clarke "I'm so happy for you" she cried 

"I know and I'm happy for you too Raven" Clarke said wiping off the tears

............................

Raven was sitting in the wagon with roan and Lexa . 

'Raven will you radio in everyday" asked Lexa 

"Yup" Raven said happily 

"Raven if you do not radio in everyday I will think something is wrong" 

"Don't worry Lexa I promise I'll radio in every day"

"And do you have everything?" 

"Yup!" She smiled 

"Very well then" Lexa sighed "are you sure?" 

Raven chuckled and hugged Lexa tight "I'm sure sexy Lexy. I'm gonna miss you too" 

"May we meet again Raven kom Skai kru"

"May we meet again Lexa kom tri kru" Raven said quietly she looked beside the wagon and looked at her friends. Clarke, Octavia and echo, Bellamy, monty, Harper, Abby and Kane who had all been crying. She looked at Lexa who was holding back her tears. She held her hand "you were right Lexa. My friends do care for me and respect me" she smiled "how am I suppose to leave this family of misfits" 

Roan hugged her and said "you are not leaving them love"

"You are expanding your family is all" added Lexa softly 

"Yeah!" She looked at roan and felt nothing but love and loyalty "yeah I'm just expanding it" she said with tears in her eyes 

Lexa hoped off the wagon and stood by Clarke who wrapped her arm around her waist. This was harder for Lexa then what she thought 

Raven stood up from the wagon as they started leaving "see ya bitches!" She yelled tears coming down her face. Everyone laughed and cried and waved goodbye. Lexa walked quickly to the barn followed by Clarke. She walked to the corner of the room and hid crying and trying to wipe away the tears. Clarke turned her around and hugged her "it's going to be ok leksa, it's ok to miss your friend" 

"But klark I can not protect her from here"

Clarke looked at Lexa in the eyes "roan will protect her" 

Lexa sighed "you are right. I do not like having friends klark it is hard to say goodbye"

"It's not a goodbye we will see Raven often even if she decides to live in azgeda" 

"You will never leave me right hodnes" 

Clarke cupped her cheeks "no never" she said seriously and kissed her gently on the lips

.........................................

Octavia was sitting on a rock by the training grounds sharpening her blade. She still was sad Raven left. Happy sad but still sad. Echo sat next to her 

"Hello" 

"Hey" said Octavia 

"Are you well Octavia" 

"Just a bit sad I'm gonna miss Raven" 

"I know I will miss my brother as well" 

"Can we talk" 

"Of course Octavia you can talk to me about anything you know that" echo looked at her concerned and grabbed her hand to intwine their fingers. Octavia looked at their joined hands and smiled 

"Echo I care about you a lot but I'm just not ready for anything yet"

"I know" echo said with a smile

"Your amazing and it is unfair for me to ask you to wait echo you deserve to be happy"

"I will wait Octavia" 

Octavia pulled away her hand and shook her head "it's unfair to ask that of you"

"It is my choice Octavia kom Skai kru and I think you are worth the wait" 

"What if I'm never ready" she asked sadly 

Echo shrugged "then I will have gained a loyal and trustworthy friend for life" 

Octavia smiled and kissed her passionately she pulled back breathless "just a reminder of what you are waiting for" 

Echo laughed "like I said worth the wait"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming near the end my friends. Next chapter will be a time jump :) enjoy

Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke standing beside her and the ambassadors all sitting around eagerły waiting for Lexa to speak.

"Ambassadors we are here today so that Wanheda can decide what to do with Luna. Bring in the accused!" She yelled to her guards 

The guards dragged in Luna she didn't fight them. 

Lexa stood from her throne and stood in front on Luna "Luna you she been accused of trying to murder Wanheda. What say you" 

"I am truely sorry for my actions, heda, Wanheda" she looked to Clarke "I am guilty and ready to receive my full punishment"

"Wanheda what say you" Lexa asked Clarke 

"Luna I hereby banish you from all the commanders lands. You will be branded a traitor and a coward" the ambassadors whispered amongst each other. Lexa looked at her guards and nodded. Two of them picked up steel rods with emblems on the end and put them over the fire that was alight in the room they then walked over to Luna and put one on each hand. Luna screamed in pain. "If you are ever caught walking on these lands again you will be killed" Clarke said loudly 

"Yes Wanheda" cried Luna 

Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat and walked back up the stairs 

"You are all dismissed" Lexa said 

The only people in the room were Clarke Lexa, Luna and 2 guards Lexa dismissed the guards. When it was only the three of them Luna looked to Clarke with tears in her eyes 

"You didn't kill me" 

Clarke shook her head in annoyance "no"

"And you didn't kill me" she said softly to Lexa 

Lexa scoffed "believe me when I say I want to kill you but that was up to klark" Lexa walked up to Luna and bent down so they were eye level "I told you she was good did I not" 

"Yes you did" 

"I have never lied to you Luna, I have never pretended to be some one I am not. I swear to you if you had of come to me and advised me that your people were in need of help I would have helped in one way or another, I would have helped because you were my friend, my oldest friend and something that I have learnt of late is that you can rely on your friends to be there for you and I would have been, I still will, I will help your people because they are my people as well and I refuse to believe this is who you have become, do not mistake my kindness though for weakness because I also swear to you if you ever come near Klark again I will kill you" 

Luna nodded as she cried "I understand" 

Clarke walked over to her and helped her off the floor. She looked at Luna "I wish you just would have come to us Luna. I think we would have been good friends" 

Luna nodded "I regret it Clarke" 

"I know" Clarke held out her hand and gripped Lunas forearm "the guards will escort you out. May we meet again" she said softly 

Luna smiled "maybe in the next life Wanheda" 

Luna was escorted out and the moment the doors closed Clarke fell into lexas arms "you did well hodnes" 

"I'm tired" Clarke responded 

"Then let us sleep" 

..............................

Lexa woke to a crackling sound 

"Yo sexy Lexy you there" Lexa rubbed away the sleep in her eyes 

"Sexy lexy wake up" Lexa sat up confused and looked down to Clarke who was mumbling 

"Too early leksa" she said while she pulled Lexa back down to the bed and threw half her body over her

"Come on I know your there" she heard again 

Lexa looked to her right and on her night stand stood a radio she picked it up and pressed the button in "Raven?" 

"Oh finally!" Raven chuckled in the other end 

"Raven are you well?" Lexa asked softly still half asleep 

"Yea yea" 

"Then why are you talking to me so early in the morning?" 

"Well I woke up and puked everywhere and now I can't get back to sleep" 

Lexa groaned "annoy the king then" 

"No I already felt bad waking him up in the middle of the night so he could hold back my hair while I puked" 

Lexa sat up quickly on the bed "Raven is he treating you well?" Lexa growled 

"No no no Lexa it's fine I promise" 

"Raven you should not feel bad for these things you are carrying his child it's not just yours to carry!" Lexa snapped 

"Lexa it's ok calm down" Raven said 

Clarke woke up a bit to Lexa being upset she sat up beside Lexa ànd kissed her on the cheek. She pulled her down again and did the same as before she practically layed on top of her. 

"Ok I am calm now why have you really woke me up this early in the morning" Lexa yawned 

"I like it here Lexa" Lexa said sadly 

Lexa smiled "that is good Raven why do you sound so sad?"

"Because I can see myself living here which means that one day I will have to live here away from all of my friends" 

"We will always be here Raven kom Skai kru and you will no doubt make new friends" 

"It's cold though" Raven joked 

Lexa laughed "Sha"

"I can live here Lexa" 

"I know. I am happy for you Raven" Lexa said sincerely "tell roan to radio me when he wakes"

"Are you going to lecture him?" 

"No" Lexa lied 

Raven laughed through the radio "sure sexy Lexa but fine I'll get him to when he wakes up, go back to sleep and say hi to Clarke for me I bet she is dead weight on top of you right now even though we have both been talking loudly" 

Lexa laughed "Sha she is a heavy sleeper my klark" 

Raven chuckled "speak ta ya later lexy" 

"Bye Raven" Lexa put the radio back on the side table and slept.

............................

Clarke and Lexa were sitting at their table quietly enjoying their lunch. Both of them were sitting side by side holding each other's hand smiling 

"Klark I want to talk to you about something"

Clarke sighed "why do I have the feeling that I won't like this" she smirked 

"It's about Bellamy" 

"Yup don't like this already leksa" Clarke said as she crossed her arms across her chest 

"Just listen please" 

Clarke groaned "fine!" 

"Lunas people need to be accompanied here and all need to be settled in to a new life I think this job is perfect for Bellamy" 

"No absolutely not leksa" Clarke shook her head

"Klark he is a good man who has made terrible mistakes"

"I am not taking that chance with him again I don't trust him" 

"Then trust me" Lexa pleaded "he is much more then someone who spends his day picking up horse manure hodnes" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw "fine Leksa but you are responsible if he does anything stupid" 

"I will take full responsibility along with him but I know he will not" 

Lexa stood up from her chair and kissed Clarke on the lips "where are you going?" 

"To tell him" Lexa looked confused 

"Oh no, no no no if you are doing this it will be as heda not his friend Leksa"

"But he is-"

"No this is offical coalition business and we will act that way" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "fine" she threw her hands in the air as she was about to leave Clarke called her back 

"Hey did you forget something?" Clarke smiled 

"No" 

"Come here" she waved Lexa over. She walked to Clarke who pulled her down for a kiss. Lexa moaned when Clarke started licking the roof of her mouth "don't leave without a kiss goodbye" Clarke said out of breath 

Lexa smirked "very well hodnes I will be back soon

"Im coming" 

Lexa chuckled "then why did I have to give you a kiss goodbye?" 

Clarke shrugged "you complaining?" She teased 

"Definitely not" 

 

.................

Bellamy walked into the the throne room. Lexa was sitting on her throne in her commander gear and war pain while Clarke stood beside her with her hands behind her back and a serious expression. Bellamy looked at Lexa and raised his eyebrow. Lexa shook her head in warning and looked at Clarke. He held back a grin as he walked to the throne

"Bellamy kom Skai kru" Lexa said regally 

"Heda" with a smirk 

Clarke rolled her eyes "is something funny?" She snapped 

Bellamy stood up straight and wiped the smirk of his face. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek fighting a grin "no wanheda" 

"Bellamy I have a proposition you. Do you know much about Lunas people"

"Only that they lived on the oil rig that is no longer sustainable due to the radiation" 

"Sha. Even though Luna is a coward her people need help. They need to be escorted her and help to make a village near by. I think you would be perfect for the job. Do you accept?" 

Bellamy puffed out his chest with a smile on his face "yes" He said proudly. He looked to Clarke "and what do you think of this wanheda?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved towards him "if you fuck this up Bellamy-" 

"I won't" he cut her off 

"I hope not because you are no longer my responsibility your leksas and anything you do from now on with come back to her" she moved up into his face "and if you hurt her I will kill you" 

Bellamy nodded "I would never hurt her" 

"Good then we have an understanding because the only reason why I allowing this is because leksa has trust in you, I am yet to have trust in you again" 

"I will make you both proud Clarke I swear it" 

Clarke nodded and looked back to Lexa. Who was smiling. She walked to her and kissed he on the cheek "I am going to go visit mom" 

"Ok" Lexa replied 

When Clarke left Lexa stood from her throne and Bellamy ran to her picked her up and swung her around, Lexa chuckled. 

"Put me down pretty boy" 

He laughed. "I'll make you proud leksa!" He beamed

"I know you will" he picked her up again and swung her around he held both of her shoulder while he spoke to her at arms length 

"I am going to help everyone of them leksa! I am going to build the, the best damn village you have ever seen! I'm gonna teach them about farming! And I am going to start a school! Other villages will look at this one and think I want my village like that! You wait and see!" He said excitedly

"Sha I have no doubt" replied Lexa 

Meanwhile Clarke stood at the doors watching in and smiling. She was happy to see Bellamy have a purpose again and even happier that Lexa was happy too


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments. They are awesome!

2 months later 

Lexa was feeling giddy with excitement. She couldn't show it of course because she was heda but she was excited. She was currently standing at the gates of Polis with Clarke beside her holding her hand. Raven was retuning today and she is excited. 

Clarke looked to her partner in amusement and shook her head. "Excited heda?" she teased

Lexa smirked "no"

Clarke chuckled "you are cute hodnes" 

Lexa looked around them to make sure no one heard "klark you can not call me cute! I am heda!" She said with wide eyes

"There is no one here leksa. Just you and me and it's not my fault you are cute" 

Lexa blushed "I am not" she said with a small smile "I am very desirable not cute" 

Clarke laughed and hugged her from the side. She brushed her lips over lexas pulse point making her shiver. 

"Yes you are. But you are mine" she playfully bit lexas neck "don't forget it" 

Lexa held back a moan and gasped "klark!" 

Clarke laughed. She stopped when she seen a party of riders come in sight. It was lead by a wagon in that wagon sat a very happy Raven and happy roan. Clarke could tell even in the distance that roan was trying to keep Raven from jumping out of the wagon to greet her friends, she looked to Lexa who was bouncing on the on her heals also finding it hard to stay in place. Everyday for the past 2 months Raven and Lexa had been talking on the radio at least 3 times a day, some of that was for offical coalition business but mostly just because Lexa and Raven have grown close like sisters. Clarke was not jealous, she is happy for both Lexa and Raven, both have come from a past where they have no family or their families have been taken away from them and here they are now, Lexa has Clarke and always will someday Clarke knows that they will have children and grow old together. Lexa also has Bellamy who is her best friend and echo and Octavia who are like sisters to her. And here is Raven who now has a loyal and loving partner in roan and a child on the way and a sister in Lexa. Clarke smiled at herself thinking of what a great mother Raven will be she could not be more happy for the both of them. 

When the wagon came to a stop roan gently put his arm in front of Raven to stop her from getting out and Clarke held Lexa tight around the waist "patience hodnes" she whispered in her ear. Lexa nodded and watched roan dismiss all his guards. As soon as the last guard left the gate Lexa ran to the wagon and Raven gently hopped off running into lexas arms. Lexa picked her up in a gentle hug. Raven laughed 

"It's good to see you too lexy!" Raven squeaked 

Lexa held Raven back "are you well" she asked seriously 

Raven laughed "Sha" 

Lexa looked down to Raven baby bump and touch her stomach lightly. "You are getting so big Raven kom Skai kru" 

"I know" she smiled widely 

Roan stood beside Raven and frowned "love why is it that heda can say your getting big but when I do it you kick me out of bed" 

Clarke walked over and chuckled. She wrapped Raven in a hug "you can't say that roan" she grinned 

"But heda just did!" He threw his arms in the air "woman are crazy"

"Yup!" Said Raven happily. 

"Come Raven I have something to show you" Lexa said dragging Raven away

"What is it?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "leksa got you a gift"

"It is not just for Raven it is for her Baby as well hodnes" Lexa smiled 

"No it's just for your piece of mind leksa" clerked teased 

"Ohh now I'm intrigued!" 

......................................

Lexa Clarke Raven and roan arrived at the polis tower "meet me in the throne room" Lexa yelled over her shoulder running off 

"She is just a little excited" Clarke laughed

They each walked into the throne room waiting for Lexa. Raven sat down tiredly on a chair. Clarke looked at her concern "what's wrong?" 

"Just my leg griff, I'll be ok" 

"Your going to get a check up from mom right?" 

"Yeah yeah" 

Raven looked to the door as Lexa enter and gasped 

"Oh no you didn't!" Raven yelled as she jumped to her feet. Lexa had walked in with a baby wolf in her arms, it was pure black with gold eyes. 

"This is a gift from myself and klark her name is Kona " Lexa said handing the wolf to Raven 

"Oh my god!" She screamed "roany we have a pet wolf! This is beyond awesome!" She smiled as she patted the wolf who was nuzzling into her.

Roan smiled "she is beautiful heda thank you" 

Lexa nodded and popped her head out the door behind her followed a middle aged man "this is Ian, he is a wolf trainer he will go where ever you will so you can teach your little pup" 

Raven handed the wolf to roan and hugged Lexa "thanks so much lexy" she started crying 

"Raven what is wrong do you not like your gift?" Lexa asked worried 

Clarke chuckled "nothing to worry about hodnes it's her hormones" 

"Oh, well you are welcome Raven" Raven nodded in to lexas shoulder when she was done crying she took the wolf back of roan. Ian came to stand by her

"We will train him well" he said with his chest puffed out 

"Awesome!" Cried Raven. 

Clarke went and stood beside Lexa and held her hand "how comes we don't have a pet wolf" 

Lexa looked offended "I am heda klark you do not need a wolf to protect you, you have me" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her on the cheek "ok" 

......................................

Clarke was sitting in her room alone with Raven and Kona. Kona was sleeping in Ravens arms. 

"So have you organised everything for When the radiation hits?"

"Yes everyone has now had the syrum injected into them and everyone has been allocated a shelter which they have to stay in for 10 days, by 10 days most of the radiation particles would have left the air making it safe to return. I also he had animal trainers gather as much wild life as needed and have sheltered them as well, from all clans" 

"That's good!" Raven says happily. 

Octavia enters the room "Raven!" She says happily sitting beside her giving her a hug "I see you like lexas gift!"

"Hell yes I do! I have a wolf O! A wolf!" 

Octavia laughed. Raven looked to the doors "where is echo?"

"Catching up with roan" 

"How are things between you both" 

Octavia smiled "good we Are taking things slowly at my pace."

"Awesome O!" 

"Where is Lexa Clarke?"

"Meeting Bellamy at the gate"

"Bell is coming back today!" She said excited 

"Yeah" Clarke smiled "then we are going back with him so he can show off the village he helped create for Lunas people" 

"Can I come!" Both Raven and o said in unison 

Clarke smiled "of course" 

.........................

When Bellamy first arrived at Polis the first thing he did was head to the stables. Only because it was on the way to the tower. He wanted to see ares. When he finished grooming him he left excitedly, as he walked out of the stables he felt someone jump on his back and hold him in choke hold. He fell to his knees and elbowed the culprit in the stomach hard making them loosen their grip. He stood up quickly and got into fighting stance to face a smug looking Lexa. He put his hand on his hips and shook his head as he ran up to Lexa and threw her over the shoulder "you sneaky commander! You scared the shit out of me!" He laughed he ran with her to the pond that was nearby 

"Bellamy kom Skai kru do not dare throw me in the water" she warned playfully trying to get out of his hold 

Bellamy laughed as he threw her in to the water. Lexa sat there shocked, Bellamy clutched his stomach in laughter looking at the commander soaked from head to toe, when he wasn't looking Lexa pounced on him and pulled him into the water as well. Now they were both laughing splashing around in the water. Bellamy threw his arm over Lexa shoulder and bought her into his side "I missed you Lexa" 

"I missed you too pretty boy, come on let's go see everyone else" 

They both got up laughing and headed to the tower


	41. Chapter 41

Roan and echo were sitting by the sparing grounds next to one another.

"How is home?" Echo asked

"Cold" roan smirked

Echo laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "Raven and the baby?"

Roan laughed "Raven is very unpredictable sister but herself and the baby are doing fine. I believe she likes azgeda!" He said proudly. 

"I am glad brother. You will give this baby a life we never had" she said proudly 

Roan held her hand "I swear it sister, my child will be loved and I will treat Raven like a queen should be treated not the way father treated mother. That is the reason her heart went cold" 

Echo nodded "Sha"

"How are things between you and Octavia"

Echo smiled widely at him "very well, we are taking things at her pace I believes she cares for me" 

"I have no doubt"

Echo stood up off the ground and helped her brother up "come brother heda has arranged a feast"

.....................................

Lexa and Bellamy raced to her bedroom they both fell into the room laughing. 

"Leksa!" 

Lexa looked up from the floor at a very annoyed looking Clarke

"Klark?" Lexa stood up with Bellamy snickering beside her

"Bell!" Yelled Octavia she ran to him to give him a hug then noticed her was wet, she stopped infront of him "why the hell you wet?" She chuckled 

"Yes leksa why are you soaked from head to toe! You are going to catch a cold" 

"Pretty boy threw me in the pond hodnes!" Lexa defended 

"You deserved it commander you scared the shit out of me!" 

"Ok both of you go get changed and into warmer clothes everyone else go get ready for dinner" 

Clarke followed Lexa to the bathroom "I am fine klark" Lexa said as she was getting undressed 

Clarke rolled her eyes "yes now you are but you could easily catch a cold leksa, I just don't want you to get sick" 

"Klark I am heda I do not get sick" 

Clarke groaned as she got the tub ready for Lexa. She was sitting on the edge of the tub watching the water flow and adding soaps that she knows Lexa like. She gasped when she turned and Lexa was standing inches from her naked. Lexa grinned down to Clarke and stepped between her legs. Clarke looked up to her and smiled she laid gentle kisses near lexas belly button then licked up her abs 

"Mmm we don't have time leksa" Clarke said as she kissed lexas ripped stomach and gripping her ass. 

"Then perhaps you should cease kissing me" Lexa said playfully 

"Well you started it" Clarke smiled while kissing down to her centre. Once she reached lexas centre she looked up to her lover and seen that lexas eyes had gone from green to black with lust. Clarke smirked as she leaned forward and slowly grazed her tongue over lexas very wet centre. Lexa moaned and gripped Clarkes hair. Clarke smiled and stood up quickly "baths ready" she said cheerily walking out the bathroom

Lexa stood there shocked "klark kom Skai kru you can not leave me like this?" Lexa huffed in irritation. 

Clarke stopped and looked over her shoulder at her lover and smirked "well leksa kom tri kru perhaps if you weren't playing in the pond with Bellamy we would have had more time" 

"Klark Beja" 

"See you at dinner heda" Clarke left chuckling 

Lexa groaned in frustration. She was extremely turned on and had to sit around at dinner with Clarke next to her pretending like she wasn't "arggh" she grunted 

........................

Clarke was sitting at the table with everyone. the dinner was served they were just waiting now for Lexa. Clarke smiled to herself thinking about how she teased Lexa. She grinned even more when Lexa walked into the room and the first thing she did was look for Clarke then glare at her. Clarke laughed. 

"What's so funny honey" asked Abby who was to her right. Herself and Lexa always sat at the head of the table together 

Clarke shook her head "nothing just remembered something" 

Lexa stood beside Clarke at the table 

"Sorry I am late" she held up Her glass filled with wine "to friends and family" everyone raised their glass and said the same thing. Lexa sat down next to Clarke and didn't look at her. Bellamy was sitting next to her and whispered in her ear

"Everything ok Lexa?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and whispered back "no Clarke is a tease" 

Bellamy choked on his drink and began laughing. He stopped when Clarke glared at him. He looked at Lexa seriously and lent over to whisper in her ear "so play at her own game heda" 

Lexa smirked and nodded at him. She looked to Clarke and glared at her again but all she got from Clarke was a light chuckle. Clarke continued talking to her mother and for the first time Lexa took in what Clarke was wearing. It was a blue dress that came just above her knees and it showed a little cleavage. She grinned as she moved closer to Clarke. Clarke stopped talking to her mother for just a moment to smile at Lexa who smirked deviously at her but Clarke just shook her head and continued talking to her mother. She froze when she felt Lexa hand on her knee but ignored it when her mother started taking again about the Medicines that are needed. 

Lexa smiled she had Clarke right where she wanted her she left her hand on Clarkes knee just so she thought it was a loving gesture. Which it was kind of is but more of payback then anything else. When Clarke continued talking to her mother she slowly moved her hand up Clarke thigh until her fingers where lighting moving against her underwear. Clarke looked at her and gave her a warning look but Lexa shrugged and continued to move against her clothed centre. Clarke squeezed her legs tighter but not enough to make Lexa stop. Lexa could see that Clarke breathing was speeding up and that she really wasn't listening to what Abby was saying. Clarke turned to Lexa and whispered in her ear "what are you doing" 

Again Lexa just shrugged and quickly moved her fingers inside Clarkes underwear against her hot wet centre making Clarke gasp and stand up abruptly. Everyone stopped eating and were looking at Clarke curiously. Lexa looked to her innocently "is something the matter klark?" 

She looked down to Lexa and frowned at her "no" she gritted though her teeth 

"Are you sure princess?" Bellamy grinned 

Clarke took a deep breath "leksa can I have a word" she stepped away from the table waiting for Lexa to follow but Lexa stayed seated and took a slow sip from her drink. 

"Klark we are in the middle of dinner can it not wait?" 

"No"

"But I am hungry hodnes, and I was denied food before?" Bellamy snickered at the innuendo

Abby looked at Lexa confused "Lexa? Who would deny you food you are heda is there anything I can do to help?" Bellamy hit the table hard and laughed. 

Raven leaned into Bellamy "what's going on?" Bellamy whispered what Lexa had told him and what Bellamy had advised Lexa to do, when he was finished Raven let out a loud cackle. She stopped and looked at Abby seriously "yes Abby we must find who is denying our commander her food. Clarke perhaps you could help shed some light on this problem? You mother is a doctor after all and heda has a large appetite I'm sure" 

Bellamy covered his mouth trying not to laugh as Clarke went red. "It's ok mom I will take care of it" 

"Well sit down then Clarke and let the commander eat she is clearly hungry" Raven and Bellamy were in tears now as everyone looked very confused except Lexa who looked amused. 

"I will I just need to talk to Lek-"

Abby cut off Clarke "goodness Clarke I know Lexa is your partner but you can't deny her food, she is the commander she needs to eat and be satisfied" Abby scolded Raven and Bellamy are now trying to breath they are laughing so hard "what on earth is so funny!" 

Raven and Bellamy where laughing so much they couldn't answer "just ignore them Abigail and klark perhaps you should take your mothers advice yes?" 

Clarke sat down in a huff still red "well?" Asked Abby 

"Well what?" Asked Clarke annoyed and sexually frustrated 

"Are you going to take my advice Clarke?" 

Bellamy and Raven stopped laughing so they could hear Clarkes answer. "Yes" Clarke mumbled 

Raven hit the table "speak up princess we can't hear you?" 

Clarke glared at Raven "yes I will take your advice mother" Clarke said thought gritted teeth which made Bellamy and Raven burst into laughter once more. 

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke on the cheek in return Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end

After dinner Clarke and Lexa made there way up to their room and spent all night screaming each other names. It was now morning and both were exhausted but Clarke woke up unusually earlier and was staring at the sleeping beauty next to her. She smiled as she traced the tattoo down her back. And smirked when she would come across a bite mark left by herself. Clarke had a good feeling and she hasn't had a lot of them since landing with the 100 but right now looking at Lexa it felt good. Right. She sighed in bliss thinking she could wake up like this every day for the rest of her life and still have this feeling. She froze her movements when she realised that she wants to spend the rest of her life with this woman. She continued tracing the tattoos on her back. She has been unsure about a lot of things since landing but she has never had a doubt in her mind on what she has felt for Lexa. Maybe she tried to deny it after the mountain but she knew, she knew that Lexa was the one for her and that's why it hurt so much when she left her at the door that day. She knew what she wanted to do she wanted to be bonded to Lexa and she knew who could help. She quickly but quietly made her way out of the bedroom to seek out Raven. 

...............................

Clarke knocked on Raven and roans door. Raven opened, her hair was messy and she looked pale 

"Hey griff come to watch me puke?" 

Clarke chuckled "no I was wondering if I could speak to you in private maybe in your workshop?" 

Raven shrugged "why not I'm up anyways just give me a minute I'll meet you there" 

.......................

Clarke paced nervously in Ravens workshop waiting for the mechanic to arrive. Raven entered and yawned "what's up clarkey did you feed the commander last night" Raven wriggled her eyebrows 

Clarke stopped pacing and looked at her "can you keep a secret?" 

"Of course" Raven said seriously "is everything ok?" 

"Yea yea" 

"Why you so nervous?" 

"Can you make me a ring?" 

"Ah what?"

"You know a ring like jewellery?" 

"You seriously got me out of bed at the crack ass of dawn to ask me to make you a ring?" 

"It's not for me" Clarke mumbled 

"Well if it's not-" Raven stood up quickly "oh my god! It's for Lexa!! Your gonna ask her to marry you!!" Raven started clapping 

"Yeah" Clarke smiled. 

Raven started crying "stupid hormones!" Grumbled Raven 

"Sure. Hormones" Clarke teased 

Raven moved forward and hugged Clarke tight "I'll make you the best damn ring you will ever see Clarkey!" 

Clarke laughed "thanks ray"

.....................

Clarke snuck back into her room. Lexa was still sleeping so she slipped into bed under the covers. Lexa was lying on her stomach so Clarke positioned herself so she was half lying on lexas back. She kissed her gently on the back of her neck and smiled blissfully as she fell back alseep. 

.......................

Clarke was awoken by a knock on the door. Lexa mumbled but went back to sleep so Clarke got up and answered the door. Bellamy was standing on the other side grinning. 

"Hey princess" he grinned 

"Bellamy" 

"Me and the commander are suppose to spar this morning" 

"She's still sleeping" 

"Seriously" Bellamy laughed "you kept her up all night did you princess" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "I'll tell her you stopped by" 

"Thanks" 

Clarke huffed as she walked back to the bed. She straddled lexas ass and lent down to leave kissed on the back of her shoulder. Lexa started to stir. Clarke squealed as Lexa quickly turned around wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and flipped them. Clarke giggled 

"Good morning leksa" 

Lexa looked at Clarke though sleeping eyes and looked outside "it is noon" Lexa said surprised

"Sha. I wore you out heda" 

Lexa smirked "were you not sleeping till noon also hodnes" 

Clarke smiled "while this is true you didn't even wake with a knock at the door" 

"Was it Bellamy" 

"Sha" 

Lexa smiled and kissed her love. "I love you"

"I love you too, now let go shower cause we smell like sex" 

......................................

Bellamy was sitting by the training grounds when echo approached him 

"Hello Bellamy" 

Bellamy sighed "hi echo" 

"May I sit" 

"Sure" he shrugged 

"Are you waiting for heda" 

"Yeah we are gonna train" he smiled "so are you and my sister together?" 

"Ah. We are taking it at her pace" she replied nervously 

"That's good" 

"Sha, I know you do not like me Bellamy but-"

"I never said I didn't like you" he cut her off

"Oh" 

"Truth is you did not different then me, pike was my leader when he ordered me to help slaughter that army just as nia was your leader and mother, you were following orders same as me" 

"I wish I had not"

"Same" he replied softly

"Would you follow someone's orders again?" 

Bellamy rubbed his chin in thought "I would follow Lexa anywhere, you see with pike he spread hate and at that point I hated so much echo so I fed off of it and pike knew that. But Lexa and Clarke they spread peace and love, I know if they were to go to war it would be because there is absolutely no other choice as it would be for the good of everyone, so yes I would but I would only follow Lexa" 

"I feel the same, pike and my mother would have got along well I think"

"Well thankfully they never met" 

"This is true, I swear Bellamy I will not hurt Octavia" 

"What if she hurts you" he said softly 

"What do you mean?" 

"What if she can't love you like she loved Lincoln what if she never moves on from him" 

"I guess I will get hurt then" she shrugged

Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder "you deserve love echo" 

She smiled at him "I know but I will wait for Octavia if she can not love me fully then I suppose it will hurt but I have hope that I will be enough" 

"I have hope too echo I want my sister to be happy again" 

...................................

Clarke was doing checks on patients when Clarke got a nice surprise with a knock on the door. 

"Alexandria!" Clarke got up from the chair and hugged a chuckling Alexandria 

"Hello wanheda" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "are your ever going to call me by my name"

"No" she shrugged 

Clarke laughed "come in come sit. This is a nice surprise"

"Yes well I was getting bored at the cabin and my children are here so much I thought why not come see everyone" 

"Of course" Clarke tilted her head "is everything ok" 

"Sha. I actually came here to make a request"

"Anything" Clarke said holding Alexandria hands in her own 

"I want to live in Polis" 

Clarke smiled "you don't have to ask permission" 

"Oh child I am not I suppose I was just being polite" laughed Alexandria "I am simply warning you because I know what lexas reaction is going to be" 

Clarke frowned and sighed "oh yay" she said sarcastically "honestly Alexandria I love leksa with all my heart but she drives me crazy" 

Alexandria laughed "yes she is complicated Ai strik heda" 

"Can you keep a secret?" Clarke lent in and whispered 

"Of course wanheda" she smiled and lent in so she could hear 

"I'm going to ask Your crazy niece to Bond with me" 

Alexandria gasped then clapped her hands in glee "oh dear child I am so happy!" 

Clarke smiled back "I am asking Raven to make me a ring" 

"A ring! Oh my! This is exciting have you told your mother?" 

Clarke looked away guiltily "no"

"Wanheda, if you want to trust you mother again you have to give a little" 

Clarke sighed "I know but what if she slips up" 

Alexandria shrugged "worst case scenario Lexa finds out that you want to propose"

"True" 

"Just talk to her and talk to my niece too"

"Sha" 

"Clarke have you seen-, oh Alexandria what a nice surprise!" Said Abby 

Alexandria walked up to Abby and gave her a friendly hug "it is good to see you to Abby, I was just leaving wanheda has something she wants to tell you" 

Clarke glared at Alexandria as she left laughing

Abby walked to her concerned "is everything ok honey?"

Clarke nodded nervously "yeah great actually I wanted to tell you something but something in confidence" 

Abby smiled she knew what ever it was Clarke was going to tell her whether it be good news or bad news it was a big step in their relationship. "Of course" 

Clarke took a deep breath "mom I'm going to ask Lexa to marry me" 

Abby's eyes watered as she took in what Clarke just told her "honey-" 

"Mom you can't talk me out of it"

"Honey just-"

"I love her mom I want a life with her"

"I know honey can you-"

"She makes me happy"

"Clarke!" Abby raised her voice. Clarke stopped talking "Clarke" she said softly "I'm so happy for you honey" 

Clarkes eyes went wide with shock "really?" 

"Of course honey oh my god! I love Lexa! There is no one on this planet in my eyes who is good enough for you but Lexa she comes in real close. She is respectable and kind and loving, she treats you well and makes you happy honey of course I'm happy for you!" 

Clarke smiled and launched herself in Abby's arms "thank you" 

"Who else knows" asked Abby wiping tears away 

"Ray I asked her to make me a ring" 

"That's excellent!" She hugs her daughter again

"Alexandria knows as well"

"That's good. I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Ok" 

They both jumped apart when the door was kicked open "klark!" Lexa came into the room and started pacing. Abby wiped the tears from her face and left the room so Lexa couldn't see "klark aunty Alexandria is not and I repeat is not living in Polis!" 

Clarke chuckled "you can't stop her leksa"

Lexa stopped pacing to look at Clarke "yes I can I am heda!" She growled 

Clarke walked to Lexa and cupped her cheeks "ok then heda you can tell her she can't live here" Clarke kissed her and wrapped her arms around lexas shoulders and starting playing with the hairs at the back of her neck 

"I just did and she laughed at me!" 

Clarke smiled "leksa. I know why you feel like this but you, Alexa and Alex are her only family and all 3 of you are here, yes your cousins live at the cabin but they are here most the time. It would get lonely hodnes" 

Lexa sighed and lent her head against Clarkes shoulder "I just do not want her to get hurt" 

Clarke lifted her head up so she could look at her "I know" she kissed her 

Knock knock 

Alexandria stood at the door smirking "have you finished your tantrum yet strik heda" she teased 

Lexa huffed "you will stay in the tower" Lexa demanded 

"I will stay where I want" Alexandria replied calmly 

"You will have guards"

"I will have no guards" she shook her head 

"You will not venture out"

"I will go where I want" she shrugged

"You will follow my orders"

"I will continue to disobey your orders" she smiled 

"Aunty this is not a joke" 

"Strik heda if this is not a joke then why is wanheda laughing" she pointed at Clarke 

Lexa looked behind her to Clarke covering her mouth to try not to laugh "klark!" 

Clarke walked to Lexa and laughed "I am sorry leksa but she is stubborn just like you" 

Lexa huffed and walked away "you will listen to me Aunty"

"No I will not" Alexandria shrugged 

Lexa rolled her eyes and grunted as she was leaving 

"Leksa?" Clarke warned. Lexa turned back around and glared at her Aunty as she walked up to Clarke and kissed her "that's better" 

Lexa shook her head "you are going to make this difficult" she mumbled to Alexandria as she left 

"Finally" Alexandria exclaimed "something we agree on" 

Clarke and Alexandria laughed as Lexa left in a huff


	43. Chapter 43

Lexa was sparing with Bellamy and laughing as he landed on his ass again when she noticed Abby standing and watching "take a break pretty boy" she teased 

Bellamy grunted and walked to get a drink of water. Lexa walked up to Abby "Abigail is everything ok I do not think I have seen you here before" 

"Yes everything is fine I actually just wanted a word with you" 

Lexa nodded and led Abby to a tree log they could both sit on "what is wrong?" 

"Nothing Lexa everything is fine I actually wanted to give you something" 

"Oh ok" 

Abby took off the chain that was around her neck and removed her wedding rings and held them out to Lexa. Lexa looked at her confused 

"Please take it" 

Lexa frowned "Abigail I can not take that" 

Abigail smiled "you see this" she pointed to the diamond ring. Lexa nodded "this was jakes grandmothers. It has been passed down for generations it is actually from the old world. It's a diamond and if he were here now he would give this to Clarke, he would want her to have it and my wedding band you can give to her also"

"But it is yours" 

"Yes it is and jake gave it to me knowing I would one day give it to Clarke and I know how much you love my daughter and I know one day you will want to marry her" Lexa looked away and blushed "I want you to give this to her when the time is right it would mean the world to me Lexa" 

Lexa took the rings "it would be my honour Abigail kom Skai kru" 

Abby smiled and hugged Lexa. As Abby walked away Lexa stared at the rings in shock and then smiled 

"What you smiling about" asked Bellamy as he sat down beside her. She held out the rings to him "oh my" he held his hand to his heart "yes Lexa! 1000 times yes!" he chuckled. Lexa shook her head and nudged his shoulder 

"They belonged to Clarkes father and Abigail gave them to me to one day propose a union" 

Bellamy smiled "that is so cool! I am happy for you!" 

"Thank you" 

"I won't tell a soul" 

"I know I trust you" 

.................................

Lexa was in a meeting with the ambassadors when Ryder came charging into the room. Lexa stood up with her hands behind her back as Ryder knelt

"Heda! There has been a fire at one of the trikru villages set by azgeda rebels!" 

Roan stood up quickly and Raven stood and walked around him "how do you know this" asked Raven before roan could say anything. 

"I am only retelling what a survivor of the village has told me" 

Lexa stood strode down the stairs "Ryder, roan you will accompany me now!" She demanded. Raven followed behind them 

"I wanna come!" Lexa and roan turned abruptly 

"No!" They both yelled. 

Roan nodded to Lexa so Lexa left with Ryder trailing behind her 

"Roan just because I am pregnant doesn't make me useless they are my people to who did this" 

Roan cupped Ravens cheek "love you have no idea how happy it makes me for you to regard ice nation as your people" he smiled "but you are pregnant and I do not know what dangers we will find" 

Raven shook her head in anger "if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Then I would have you by my side!" He said proudly 

She sighed "fine but I want to know exactly what happens and who is responsible"

"Spoken like a true queen" he teased 

"Shut up" she kissed him "go kick some ass!" 

................................

"Ryder go inform wanheda" demanded Lexa as she mounted ares. Roan hurried beside her and mounted this horse 

"Heda I swear to you whoever did this will pay" 

Lexa nodded. Bellamy ran up to ares

"Lexa I want to come" he said it of breath

Lexa nodded and gave him a grateful smile. Echo and Octavia rode up beside her. 

"Are we waiting on wanheda" asked echo

"Sha" 

Clarke rode up beside her with Ryder. "Do we know how many causlities?" Asked Clarke 

"No" Lexa rode up with everyone following.

They had been riding full speed for 2 hours when they saw the smoke. Lexa jumped off ares with her sword drawn, Clarke was beside her. The village was destroyed. Bellamy walked beside Octavia with echo and Ryder and roan were in the back. 6 azgadia warriors walked out behind a burnt house. 

"Cowards!" Spat echo 

"Well if it isn't the princess of azgeda" 

"And the king!" Growled roan as he stepped forward "how dare you go against your heda, wanheda and your king!" 

"You are no king of mine!" Yelled one warrior all 6 ran forward. Lexa pushed Clarke aside as she ran towards the leader of the pack. She slid on the ground and slashed his legs. When he fell to the floor she stood up quickly and and slit his throat. Mean while Clarke had taken on another warrior, she disarmed him and stabbed him in the eye with her blade killing her instantly. Bellamy echo and roan and Octavia where taking on the rest while Ryder ran to a survivor helping her up. Clarke ran to his side to assess her injuries. 

Lexa took a deep breath and walked to the survivor. She knelt down to the old woman 

"what is your name" 

"My name is joe heda" 

"Are there anymore survivors?" She asked gently 

"I do not know heda" 

Lexa stood up "everyone spread out and look for survivors" everyone spread out Clarke stayed with joe and helped her with her injuries. 

.................

Lexa had walked on the outskirts of the village. She stopped when she thought she heard something. She shook her head and kept walking but stopped when she heard it again. She ran to the noise and came to a tree stump and beside that tree stump lied a 2 dead bodies a man and a woman the man had a stab wound in his stomach and the woman had her throat slit. Not too far from them was an azgeda warrior.Lexa felt the tears in her eyes as she looked In between them was the source of the noise she heard. A baby girl. Lexa could tell that the woman was killed then the man put up a good fight to save his baby. He died holding them both. Lexa ran to the baby and pick her up. The baby was wrapped up securely. She would be no older then 1 month old. She bent down and cut off a braid from each of the parents and put it in her pocket as she rocked the baby back and forward trying to calm her. When the baby settled Lexa started looking for injuries. She looked at the babys head. She had small cut at the back. Lexa gasped when she pulled her hand back from the baby's injury because the blood was black. "Shhh strik won, everything will be ok now"

......................

Clarke was busy stitching up the old lady that she didn't notice Lexa had walked up beside her. She looked up and gasped when she seen Lexa was holding a baby in her arms. She stood up quickly and looked into lexas sad eyes. She knows that the parents didn't make it. She held out her arms to take the baby. Lexa handed her over carefully. As Clarke was looking over the baby Lexa knelt down to the old woman to ask her about the baby girl

"Ah yes, the nightblood baby. We told them to run first when we heard the fighting, they didn't make it did they" she asked sadly 

"No but they fought well" 

Joe smiled "they didn't even name her yet head, they were going to bring take her to polis to be introduced to you and wanheda, they wanted to have the honour of you naming her" 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat "I will take her to Polis and I will name her. It would be my honour" 

They old woman smiled and held her hand "take care of her heda"

Lexa looked at Clarke who was held the baby close to her chest and was kissing the top of her head. Lexa smiled "I think she will be well taken care of" Lexa said softy 

Lexa walked to Clarke and gently ran her finger over the baby's face. "Her cut is very small but I will have her checked throughly when we get back home, she is a nightblood leksa" 

Lexa nodded "Sha" 

Bellamy, Octavia echo roan and Ryder ran up to Clarke in awe of the baby. 

"Come on we have to go" Clarke said

Echo walked up to Clarke "would you like me to hold her while you mount-"

"No!" Clarke said quickly and held the baby girl to her chest tightly. she cleared her throat "no" she said more calmly "leksa?" 

"Sha hodnes" she took the baby from Clarke while Clarke mounted her horse and then handed the baby to her carefully. 

..............................

When everyone got back to Polis Lexa went straight to the throne room and held a meeting with the ambassadors while Clarke went straight to her mother with the baby. She informed all the ambassadors of what occurred with roan standing by her side. 

"Will azgeda be held accountable heda?" Asked the trikru ambassador

"They were all killed" 

The trikru ambassador nodded in satisfaction. 

........................ 

Clarke held the baby and fed her. She smiled at how cute she looked. Her mother sat beside her. "Can I have a hold" Clarke sighed and reluctantly handed over the baby. Instantly the baby cried, Abby tried to calm her but Clarke didn't like the little girl being in distress. She walked up to her mother and held up her hands to take her back. That baby stopped instantly. Abby grinned as Clarke rocked the baby to sleep and placed her in the crib. Lexa rushed into the room

"Is all well hodnes?" 

"Sha" Clarke said looking down at the baby. Lexa walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. 

"I did not tell the ambassadors that she is a nightbleeder I think that would be best suited at a later time" 

Clarke frowned and turned around in lexas arms "do you think she would be in danger if she was" 

Lexa sighed. "Nightbloods are bought to Polis as children. They are hidden from the world until then because at some stage in queen nias rule she used to seek out nightblood babies and kill them"

Clarke took a deep breath "I am so glad that bitch is dead" 

"Me to hodnes, I would feel more comfortable waiting till the child is older before she is revealed a nightblood" 

Clarke kissed Lexa "what ever you think is best" she lent forward and kissed Lexa again.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Hope your still enjoying the story, I was thinking if you guys want to see something in the story just drop a comment would love to hear some ideas

It has been a week since the nightblood baby was found and Clarke hasn't left her side. Currently she was sitting in the medical facility doing her rounds with the baby in her arms. Abby laughed to herself. The image of her daughter walking around to her patients while holding on to the baby took her back to when Clarke was a baby and Abby was doing the same. 

"This brings back memories" smiled Abby

"What?" Clarke said confused 

"When you were a baby I use to take you around with me to my patients, you use to follow me everywhere" 

Clarke smiled "yeah my earliest memory was when I dressed up as a doctor with my clipboard" 

"Ah yes! You were 3 when you started that, I use to say you were going to make a great doctor some day and your dad disagreed" 

Clarke frowned and staring stroking the baby's cheek "really?" 

"Yes he would say 'abs my baby girl isn't going to be a doctor she is going to be a leader, she will run the place you will see' " 

Clarke chuckled at Abby's impersonation of her father. Abby smiled sadly and walked to Clarke. She stroked her cheek the same as what Clarke was doing to the baby nightblood "do you think he would be proud of me?" She asked softly 

"There is no doubt in my mind honey" Abby looked down to the baby who yawned, it made Clarke smile and giggle "you have a special bond with her" 

Clarke shrugged "she's a special baby" 

"You won't let anyone near her or anyone hold her except Lexa" 

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck nervously "it's just that she cries when other people hold her, I.... it's just sensible for her to be around people that make her feel safe, I don't like it when she cries" 

"Most mothers don't like it when their children cry"

"What! Mom? What? She's not my baby I'm just doing what is right" 

"Really?" Abby crossed her arms "ok then give her to me and take a break" she challenged 

Clarke looked to the baby sleeping soundly in her arms then up to Abby then to the baby again "ok" she gave the baby to Abby and stood there shuffling on her feet. 

Abby looked at her "you can go Clarke" 

"Ok, I will just go see Raven see how the ring is going" 

"Ok" 

Clarke stood there not being able to move. She really didn't want to leave the baby and it confused her. She shook her head and started to leave when she heard the baby start to cry. She ran to Abby and looked over the baby and without thinking she took the baby from Abby. The baby stopped crying straight away. Abby looked at her smugly "still think she is not yours" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "mom. She needs me right now ok" 

"Lexa has set up a good orphanage hon-"

"No!" Yelled Clarke starting to panic. Abby rubbed her arm up and down trying to calm her "no" she said more calmly "she will stay will me and Leksa. She.... she is..."

"She is what honey?" 

Clarke took a deep breath "she is mine" she said softly "It feels right but at the same time I feel sad" 

"Why?" 

"Because this baby lost her 2 parents, they died protecting her and I feel like I am happy to have her when they are dead and it feels. It makes me feel guilty" 

"Oh honey" Abby sighed, she cupped Clarkes cheek and wiped away her tears "no one asks to be born, you just are and you get dealt whatever hand fate leaves you, the hand this baby was dealt were 2 parents who loved her and died to protect her" Clarke sniffles "but! This baby got a lucky hand too" 

Clarke looked up to her mother confused "how?" She asked as she cuddled the baby close to her chest 

"Because she may have lost those 2 people but she gained you and Lexa and the both of you are special. The both are you are going to love this baby. The both of you already do" 

Clarke nodded and wiped away the tears "yeah but what if Lexa doesn't want to have a child mom I haven't even asked her to bond with me yet"

"Clarke I have seen Lexa with that child and I know she loves her" 

"But-"

"Talk to her Clarke" 

"Your right" Clarke held the baby over her shoulder and smiled "I'm going to talk to her but not right now but I will" 

"That's good honey, are you leaving today to go to the village Bellamy built?" 

"Yeah"

"Would you like me to watch her"

"No thanks mom we will take her"

Abby chuckled and hugged her daughter and the baby "I will see you both when you get back" 

.......................

Raven had finished making Clarke ring and fist pumped the air "I am so awesome!" 

"Taking to yourself is a sign that one is losing their mind!" Said echo walking in and chuckling. Raven discreetly hid the ring in her pocket 

"Who sad I hadn't already lost my mind" Echo laughed and sat down at the work bench with Raven. She lent forward on the bench and sighed "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing" 

"Come on we are practically family now I know when something is wrong your eyebrows crease the same way as your bothers" 

Echo smiled "do you think I am stupid" 

"Ah nooo why?" 

"I had a talk to Bellamy and I have been doing a lot of thinking and I haven't had the best of childhood as you are probably aware of and I was thinking that maybe I deserve to be happy" 

"Of course you do!" Frowned Raven

"I am starting to believe that Octavia will not love me the way I deserve" 

"What! Why what did she do! I thought you were happy to make it slow!" 

"I am Raven I do believe she is worth the wait I really do but what if I wait and wait and she does not feel for me the way I do her, it is not Octavia that will get hurt it is me" 

Raven held echos hand "she cares about you" 

"I know" she smiled sadly and squeezed Ravens hand "but perhaps she isn't looking for happiness because she thinks she can love me"

"What! I can't believe I'm hearing this!" 

"Tell me Raven tell me if Lincoln was still here would I have a chance"

Raven shook her head "but he's not here echo!" 

"Yet I still feel like I would never compare, he was a good person and I have done many terrible things" 

"Lincoln made mistakes as well!" 

"Not as man-"

"No! Look you are not a bad person we live in a harsh world a world that is now changing thanks to Lexie and clarkey. It will Be ok echo!" 

Echo looked away sadly "I need to talk to Octavia"

"Yes you do but what ever you decide I will stand by you, even if it's stupid!" 

Echo stood and hugged her "my brother is lucky to have you" 

"I know!" 

................................

Echo found Octavia sparring, she stopped and bowed to her opponent and smiled at echo "hey!" She said happily

"Hello" she smiled sadly 

Octavia grabbed her forearm and dragged her to a quiet area "what's wrong?" 

Echo sighed "I am going to return to azgeda for a while I want to resume my role as princess of azgeda make sure people are ready for when the radiation hits"

"Oh ok when are we leaving?" 

"Octavia" echo sighed and her shoulder sagged "I think I need to go alone" she said softly 

"What the hell! Why!" 

"I need to clear my head" 

"What the hell needs clearing out!" Octavia threw her hands in the air "what is this really about echo!" 

"I am sorry" 

"For what!" She said angrily 

"For not being the person that you want" 

"What the hell!" Octavia started pacing "what the hell are you talking about echo!" 

"I can never be him" she looked away hiding her tears 

Octavia stopped pacing and looked at her "I don't understand! Echo where is this coming from? I know your not Lincoln I like you for you what the fuck are you on about!" 

Echo moved forward and kissed her on the cheek "may we meet again Octavia kom skaikru" 

Octavia stood there stunned as she watched echo walk away. 

..................................

Lexa was in her room meditating waiting for Clarke and the baby to return so they could pack. She also wanted to talk to Clarke about possibly adopting the baby. 

Knock knock knock 

Lexa got up and walked to the door she opened it up to find Octavia wiping tears from her eyes "hey heda is Clarke here?" 

Lexa frowned "no. She is with the nightblood baby, Octavia what is wrong" 

Octavia started crying as she entered the room pacing "Everyone is moving on! Clarke now has a baby, raven is having a baby Bellamy is happy! Monty and Harper have each other! Who the fuck do I have! Everyone is moving on and I am stuck!! I'm fucking stuck and I can't talk to anyone cause your all fucking happy as shit!!"

"Octavia follow me" Lexa demanded 

Octavia did as she was asked and Lexa led her to a sparring area but ordered everyone to leave. Lexa threw a staff to Octavia and picked one up herself. Octavia looked at the staff and screamed as she ran toward Lexa. She hit down with all her might but Lexa blocked it and swiped out her legs. She stood up and attacked again and got Lexa in her leg. She fell to the floor on one knee as Octavia went to hit her Lexa punched her in the stomach sending her to the ground. Octavia cried and stood back up. She wiped the dirt and tears from her face and tackled Lexa to the ground. She punched her in the ribs but Lexa got her in head lock. Octavia stopped struggling. Lexa took her arm from around her neck and placed her arm over her chest. Octavia screamed and cried while Lexa hugged her "it's not fair!" She sobbed 

"What happened?" Asked Lexa as she was rocking Octavia back and forward 

"Echo is leaving!" 

"Why?" 

"Because she thinks that I will never love her because she is not Lincoln!" 

"Is it true?" 

"I will always love Lincoln! Always! He was my first love and he was a good man and he didn't deserve to die the way he did!"

"That did not answer my question" 

"I love echo cause she is echo" Octavia said softly "she is strong, and kind and fierce" 

"Perhaps you should tell her that" 

"How could she not know!" 

"Some people need to hear it and see it to believe it Octavia" 

Octavia wiped her face and turned around "I'm sorry Lexa you probably have a lot on your plate a lot more important things then dealing with my shit" 

Lexa laughed "you issues no matter how small you think they are are important Octavia, do not believe that they are smaller then anyone else's" 

"But they are!"

"No. You lost someone and that pain is hard to deal with, and it is horrible. I know why you have not told echo how you feel, it is because you feel guilty. Guilty that you love another when the man you once loved is dead and can not love anymore" 

"Yeah" Octavia cried "but everyone has lost someone or something and everyone else is happy" 

"Because they allow themselves to be" 

Octavia stopped crying and sat there shocked as the realisation hit her "oh my god! Your fucking right!"

She stood up and helped Lexa from the ground and threw her arms around her "thank you!" She said running away

...................

Echo sighed as she was about to mount her horse but all the sudden she was tackled to the ground her hands were pinned above her head as Octavia looked down to her with blood shot eyes "I love you you idiot! If you want to go to azgeda i respect that but you are not leaving with out me" Octavia smashed their lips together "I love you for you I don't want you to be Lincoln I want you to be you!" She kissed her again and got up off the floor and grabbed echos backpack "come on I want to see this village my brother has been bragging about" echo got up from the ground 

"You love me?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes and kissed her again "yes now come on help me pack" 

Echo grabbed Octavias hand "I love you too Octavia" 

Octavia smiled "I know" she punched echo in the arm "now come on too many feelings today!" 

Echo laughed and launched herself in Octavias arms and kissed her "I love you" echo said softly 

"I love you too"


	45. Chapter 45

Lexa showered after sparring with Octavia and thought about Clarke and the nightblood baby.. They both have a strong attachment. The only other person the baby will let hold her without screaming is Lexa. Lexa felt that bond too, from the moment she held her. 

"Leksa can you hold the baby I have to get changed for our trip" asked Clarke as she rushed into their room to get ready to visit the village Bellamy has built 

"Sha" Leksa took the baby and cuddled her to her chest smiling at the funny noises the baby was making 

"Oh and leksa can you please name her it's getting annoying when people aks me what her name is and I have no answer" 

Lexa chuckled then stopped suddenly "hodnes?" Lexa looked at Clarke seriously. Clarke was half way getting dressed she only had her pants and bra on but she stopped when she heard the serious tone of lexas 

"What is it?" Clarke asked concerned 

"Is this child ours now?" 

"Oh" Clarke sat on the bed and ran her hand through her hair "um"

"I have set up a good orphanage in my time as heda as you well know" 

"No!" Clarke stood up. She took a deep breath to calm herself "no. ah, do you not want her?" Clarke asked nervously 

"That is not why I am asking hodnes" 

"Then you want her?" 

"Yes" Lexa replied softly 

Clarke let out a relieved sigh "Thank god cause she is ours" Clarke put on a shirt and walked over to the baby and Lexa "let me rephrase. I know we are not her birth parents and she is not our blood but blood doesn't make family love does, and I love her and I love you"

"I love you both as well" Lexa said softly 

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes "so can you name her I know that's what her birth parents wanted" 

Lexa smiled "very well hodnes, I would like to call her alexia" 

Clarke laughed "should I expect all of our children to be named after Alexander"

"More children?" 

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck nervously "well not yet but eventually I would like more" 

"How many hodnes? We will have as many as you desire" Lexa said her chest puffed out 

Clarke laughed and looked at Lexa lovingly "what if I want 20" Clarke joked 

Lexa looked at her seriously "then 20 you shall have" 

Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa. She wrapped one arm around her shoulder and placed one hand on the baby's head "I don't really want 20 kids Leksa I was just joking but I have always wanted a big family. I guess that's cause up in the ark you could only have one child per family. I don't know how many I want but I want you to choose as well" 

"Klark I just want you to be happy I do not mind how many children we have all that matters to me is your happiness and now alexias"

"That's so sweet but you make me happy Leksa, when the time is right we will both discuss this" Lexa nodded and smiled "so alexia?"

"It would mean a lot to me hodnes if we could name our children after Alexander"

"ok. Alexia it is" She kissed alexia on the top of her head then kissed Lexa. "A beautiful name" 

"I kept her birth parents braids in case one day she asks where she came from?" 

Clarke smiled "I am glad, I got all the information I could off joe about her birth parents, I wrote it all in a journal for her to read one day. Would you like to put the braids in there?"

"Sha that would be nice klark"

"I also seen them before we set their spirits free. I drew them in the journal with her smiling and happy" Clarke said as a tear fell

Lexa lent forward and kissed her on the forehead "that is beautiful klark. You are beautiful hodnes. I love you so much" 

"I love you too leksa" 

.................................

Lexa and Bellamy rode their horses at the front. The group consisted of Lexa, clarke and alexia. Bellamy Octavia, Raven, monty Harper and echo. 

Raven rode up beside Clarke and nudge her foot. Clarke was was admiring alexia and giggling at the small baby. Raven smiled and nudged her again and Clarke looked up. 

"Finally! If I'm this disgusting when I have my baby let me know alright?" 

Clarke laughed "just look at her rayes she is so cute!" 

Raven shook her head in amusement "so?" 

"Soooo?" 

"So when you gonna ask her?" 

"Oh! Well there is a lake near the village so I'll be taking her as the sun goes down" 

"Awesome!" 

"The ring is beautiful Raven and I especially liked that you used an emerald and an opal!" 

"Told ya I would make you the best damn ring ever! Do you need someone to babysit?" 

"No I'm going to take alexia with us" 

......................

"So?" Bellamy asked

"So?" Lexa looked confused 

"When you gonna ask her" 

"At sundown near the lake" 

"Are you taking alexia?" 

"Look at them pretty boy" both her and Bellamy looked back, Clarke was giggling and smiling at alexia.

Bellamy laughed "yeah looks like you got no choice commander" 

Lexa shrugged "I do not mind" 

"You will when you wanna" he lent forward and whispered "feed you appetite" 

Lexa smirked and punched him in the arm so hard that he fell off his horse. Everyone cracked up laughing. Bellamy would be angry but he was laughing as well 

"Get up pretty boy" Lexa teased 

Bellamy shook his head "not cool commander" 

.............................

When they arrived at the village Bellamy jumped off his horse as the children ran to him. There was 10 children in the village. Lexa looked around more then impressed and Bellamy noticed, he puffed out his chest in pride.

Bellamy had set up cabins for everyone one he even built a small school and a medical hut, he had Abby come around and train the healers and even set up a communication system for emergencies with help of Raven of course and the village had a filtered water system run by the lake. Even Clarke was impressed.

"Wow" she said as she came to stand by Lexa with alexia. Lexa smiled 

"He did well did he not" Lexa looked smug 

Clarke rolled her eyes "yeah yeah you told me so leksa" 

"I did not say that hodnes I was merely thinking it" she smirked as she took alexia from Clarke to cuddle her "your nomon can read minds strik won" She kissed alexia on the cheek. She looked to Clarke who had tears eyes "hodnes I was just joking" she said concerned 

Clarke shook her head and chuckled "I know leksa, you called me her mother" 

Lexa smiled fondly at her love "cause you are" she moved forward and kissed her

"So are you" 

"Come on love birds there so much I want to show you" Bellamy said running over to them excitedly

...........................

They had spent the whole day in the village, Lunas people where now officially trikru, that was who Luna was and they wanted to remember her. 

It was nearly sundown and Clarke was getting nervous. She held the ring tightly in her pocket. Alexia was sleeping soundly in her free arm. 

"Hodnes would you and alexia like to come for a walk with me to the lake?" 

Clarke smiled "I was just about to ask you the same thing" 

...........................

When they arrived at the lake Clarke layed out a blanket for the 3 of them to sit of. She she set up a bundle of blankets to lay alexia in and then sat next to Lexa. The both looked at the sun setting. 

"I always use to dream about seeing the sunset when I was on the ark I never thought I would actually be able to see it" 

Lexa moved closer and wrapped her arm around Clarkes waist and kissed her neck. "I am glad you came to the ground klark" 

"Me too" she smiled widely. "Lexa I never would have thought I would be as happy as I am now. Even now I think that I can never be happier then this but everyday i spend with you I just get happier and happier and I hope you feel the same" Clarke pulled the ring out of her pocket "will you marry me" 

"No!" Lexa replied quickly 

Clarke felt her stomach sink "oh" she said as she slowly took back the ring 

"No klark wait! yes of course! yes! I love you klark!" 

"You don't have to lie leksa I get it" Clarke said sadly as she went to stand up. But Lexa kneeled and hugged her waist 

"Beja Klark, look!" She quickly pulled the ring out of her pocket and showed Clarke "bond with me klark! I love you I am sorry I was shocked as I came here to ask you to bond with me !" 

Clarke stared at Lexa and kneeled so they were facing each other, she looked at the ring "is this my mothers?" 

"Sha she gave it to me, it was your fathers she said he wanted you to have it it has been in his family since the old world. I love you klark and it would be my honour if you Bond with me" Clarke nodded with tears in her eyes as Lexa slipped on the ring. 

Clarke slipped on the ring she had made for her "I got Raven to make this, it had an opal and an emerald on it the same colour as our eyes" 

"It is beautiful hodnes" Lexa said trying to hold back tears. 

"You don't have to hide from me leksa" Lexa nodded and buried her face in Clarkes neck inhaling her scent 

They heard cheering and looked beyond the forest to see Raven and Bellamy jumping up and down with excitement. 

Clarke picked up alexia and waved them over. Bellamy was the first one who reached them and he picked Lexa up and swung her around. 

Raven hugged Clarke tightly "so I gathered she said yes" 

"Actually at first she said no" 

"WHAT! Lexa!" Raven hit her "what the hell" 

"I was shocked as I wanted to ask her first" 

Raven laughed "your so funny sexy Lexy" 

Bellamy walked to Clarke and smiled at her "I'm so happy for you princess" 

Clarke moved forward and hugged him lightly "thank you bell" she said sincerely 

Lexa smiled at the small interaction. She walked to Clarke and kissed her passionately. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	46. Chapter 46

When Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy and Raven returned to the village the were ment by their friends who all cheered and whistled at the both of them. Clarke blushed while Lexa looked proud. Octavia pulled Clarke aside 

"Hey can I talk to you alone" 

"Sure. Leksa?" 

"Sha" 

"I'm going to talk to Octavia can you take alexia and put her down for a sleep please" 

"Of course" Lexa took alexia and went to their friends who were all cooing over the cute baby. 

"Is everything ok o?" 

"Yeah it is actually" Octavia smiled and looked at echo

"Finally!" 

"Shut up" Octavia blushed "I actually just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you princess" 

"Thanks o that means alot"

"And also to let you know I will be going to azgeda with echo" 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah after the radiation hits she is going to help roan run azgeda"

"She is a good leader"

"I know"

"Have you told Bellamy?"

"Not yet. I will though. I'm going to miss everyone" 

Clarke smiled at her and hugged her tightly "we are gonna miss you too o and I think Raven will be there with you" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah you might even have to call her queen"

Octavias eyes widened and Clarke laughed "great" 

"I'm happy for you and I know Lincoln would be too" 

"I think so too" 

"Come on let's get back"

.............................

Lexa took alexia back to the cabin that Bellamy had set up for them, Bellamy followed behind her. 

"Can I hold her?" Asked Bellamy 

"Sha" Lexa handed alexia to Bellamy who started bouncing up and down to get her to sleep. Bellamy had a grin on his face admiring the baby girl thoughtfully 

"What is on your mind pretty boy" 

"Just thinking one day I would like children" 

"That's big for you Bellamy"

"I know, Gina would want me to be happy Lexa, I can see a future now, it's got no woman in it though at the moment" he laughed "but I do want a family of my own one day" 

She got up and patted him on the back "well you are a natural"

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes "really you think that" 

"Sha, she hasn't let anyone hold her except me and Klark and now you" 

Bellamy felt proud "that means a lot coming from you Lexa" he said with tears in his eyes 

"You will make a great father one day Bellamy until then you will make a fine uncle, that is if you shower regularly"

Bellamy chuckled "thank you" he said softly 

Lexa sat down on the bed and Bellamy sat down beside her still holding alexia who was now fast asleep "I am proud of you Bellamy kom Skai kru, this village is beyond what I thought was possible and it would be a great honour if you continued in this line of work for our people" 

Bellamy wiped the tear that fell from his eyes with his free hand, he cleared his throat "the honour would be mine commander" he smiled. He stood up and placed alexia in her crib walked back to Lexa and pulled her up from the bed in a bone crushing hug, Lexa chuckled and shook her head at her friend 

Clarke walked in "I'm sorry am I interrupting?" 

"No hodnes I was just telling the pretty boy that he has done well and he also got alexia to sleep" Bellamy stood up straighter with his chest puffed out 

"You got alexia to sleep?" Bellamy nodded "thanks bell" she smiled "and Lexa is right the work you have done here is amazing"

"Thanks Clarke" Bellamy knows things will never be the same between him and Clarke again but internally he is beaming as he is started to get the trust of his old friend back and it felt good. He smiled at Lexa and kissed the top of her head "I will let you 2 love birds get some rest" 

"Mochof" They both said 

Clarke walked to the crib to look at her sleeping daughter, Lexa walked behind her and hugged her waist. Lexa kissed her neck then her shoulder "come Klark let us sleep while our daughter is" 

"Sleep? I don't want to sleep lexa" Clarke turned in lexa arms and started laying kisses up and down her neck 

"We can celebrate when we got home hodnes I plan on making you scream my name and I am afraid we will wake our child" 

Clarke chuckled "fine, come on then" she pulled Lexa to the bed and they undressed each other. They layed in their bed staring into each other eyes 

"What are you thinking klark?" 

"I'm thinking how much I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Good because I never want to lose you again Leksa I couldn't bear it" 

Lexa ran her fingers over Clarkes jaw "death is inevitable klark but I promise I am not leaving any time soon" 

Clarke nodded "good cause I'll find you even in death"

Lexa kissed Clarke softly on the lips "I have no doubt. goodnight klark" 

"Reshop Leksa" 

.............................

Octavia waited outside for Bellamy to leave Clarke and lexas 

"Hey brother"

"Hey O" he said happily 

"Can we talk?" 

"Of course come with me" he led her to her cabin "is everything ok?" He asked as he sat down at the table and pulled a table out for his sister 

"Yeah great actually. Um just before we came here I told echo I loved her" 

"O! I am so happy for you" he hugged her 

"I'm glad. Um so I might be moving to azgeda"

"Oh" he said sadly "ok"

"Echo is the princess of azgeda and she wants to help roan make the clan prosper and I already lost one love of my life I don't want to lose another and I wouldn't mind a change of scenery I hope you understand"

Bellamy placed his hand on her knee "of course I understand, doesn't mean I'm happy about it I'm gonna miss you O" 

She breathed a sigh of relief "ill miss you too and I'm proud of you bell you are doing good, Lexa is a good friend for you to have"

"Thanks and I know she is" he smiled "she told me I could continue doing this for other villages so I'll probably be in azgeda at some point" 

"You don't need an excuse to come visit bell your my brother your welcome anytime" 

He hugged her tight "thank you"

Octavia held on to her brother tightly and cried bitter sweet tears. Bellamy has always taken a responsibility towards her even at the worst of times she has known that he would have her back and him accepting her leaving without a fight or an argument means that he doesn't feel the need to protect her anymore not like he used too and it made her chest fill with pride. She broke out of the hug and looked at her brother, in his eyes she seen pride and peace. "I will always need you bell, your my family, I know you will always have my back but I just want you to know that I will always! Always have yours" Bellamy wiped her tears away 

"I know" he said as he hugged her again. "I know"


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got anything you want to see in the story let me know.

When the group returned to Polis they were greeted at the gates by a very enthusiastic Abby and Alexandria, Clarke having told Abby her plans to propose and Lexa telling Alexandria her plans to propose both Abby and Alexandria eagerly waited their return. 

Abby ran to Clarke who was holding alexia and hugged her tight. She grabbed Clarkes hand and looked at the ring as smiled at her daughter "I'm so happy for you sweetie" she bent down and kissed alexia on the head "does she have a name yet?" 

"Yeah. Alexia" Clarke smiled proudly 

Abby nodded holding back her tears. "That is a beautiful name, should I expect all of my grandchildren to be named an extension of Lexa?" She joked 

"Actually it's an extension of Alexander" 

Meanwhile Alexandria was asking Lexa questions "well did you do it right?" She asked 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked away Raven rushed up beside her with her wolf "actually Clarkes asked first and Lexie panicked and said no" before Lexa could scold her she rushed off laughing to find roan 

Alexandria eyes widened "tell me child that Raven is wrong" 

"No she is not but I fixed it and she said yes and I will have you know I did not panic I simply was shocked as I wanted to ask her first" 

Bellamy threw his arm around her shoulder "she panicked" he shrugged as he kissed the top of her head and followed Octavia and echo into Polis 

Lexa groaned as as Alexandria laughed so hard she was running out of breath. Clarke and Abby walked over to see what the fuss was about. When Alexandria stopped laughing she held out her hands to hold alexia "Ai strik heda why are you so complicated and stubborn ?" She took the baby "and have you named your child yet?" 

"I want to clear this up now. I did not panic, I am not complicated or stubborn and her name is alexia" she shook her head 

Clarke scoffed and covered her mouth trying to cover up her laughter. Alexandria beamed "that is a wonderful name!" She said happily ignoring most of what Lexa said

Lexa kissed her daughter on the head "hodnes tell Aunty that I am not any of those things and I did not panic" 

Before Clarke could talk Alexandria cut her off and rolled her eyes "you are right skrik heda you are the least complicated and stubborn woman I know" she said sarcastically 

"You are infuriating" mumbled Lexa as she got her bag of ares

Clarke chuckled and helped Lexa with the bags and kissed her on the cheek, she turned back towards Abby and Alexandria who were gushing over alexia. 

Clarke walked up to them smiling widely, Lexa walked up beside her and put her hand on her back. "Come klark, Aunty is going to drive me mad if I stay here much longer"

"Oh hush child, you can not be angry at me for speaking the truth" 

"Really? your a stubborn old woman, I just told you the truth so you can not be angry at me" she challenged 

Alexandria handed alexia to Abby then hit Lexa upside the back of her head "yes I suppose I am old and stubborn"

Lexa frowned and rubbed the back of her head. Clarke laughed and pulled her along so they could go back to their room with Abby and Alexandria following behind taking turns holding alexia. 

....................

Raven left Lexa chuckling she loved giving the commander shit. Koda followed behind her by her side. She smiled and lent down to scratch behind his ears. When she got to the tower she went straight to her room looking for roan. What she see in the room left her in awe. Her room was lit by hundreds of candles and there where flower petals all over the room and in the middle was roan on one knee smiling at her. Raven entered with her mouth hung open. She moved in front of roan who held up a small black hand made box and opened it, inside was a ring that had a clear blue crystal on it.

"Raven, my partner, the mother of my baby, my queen" he said softly will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" 

Raven cried "yes you ass hat! I love you!" She threw herself in his arms. He lifted her up of the ground and kissed her. 

"I love you Raven and I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure you and this baby and any other child you want to bare are happy and free" 

"I know" Raven said softly 

.......................

Lexa rolled her eyes as they got to their room. 

"Lexa I just do not understand why would the first thing you say after your partner proposed is no if you did not panic?" 

Lexa groaned as she turned towards her smirking aunt, Abby was standing beside her shaking her head in amusement rocking alexia from side to side. 

"Klark?" Lexa said looking for her to fix this headache that is her aunt 

Clarke chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "that's enough Alexandria" she tried to say seriously but came out between chuckles 

"See Aunty even Clarke is tired of your ramblings" 

"Oh is that so strik heda? Then why is wanheda laughing" 

Lexa snapped her head towards Clarke who had her mouth covered trying to hide her laughing. Lexa rolled her eyes "Klark!" She scolded 

Clarke walked over to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck "moba leksa, but it is funny"

"It is embarrassing klark"

Clarke shrugged "I think it is cute" 

"Klark!" 

"Cute?" Alexandria laughed "Ai strik head IS cute!" 

"See what you have done" Lexa huffed as she walked into the bathroom 

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Alexandria "thanks now I have to deal with an angry heda"

"Better you then me wanheda" she shrugged

"Would you like us to watch alexia for a while honey?" Asked Abby 

Clarke walked to Abby and Alexia and kissed her on the head "sure just give me a couple of hours ok?" 

"Ok" 

When they left Clarke knocked on the bathroom door then entered "leksa?" 

"Yes" she grumbled. Lexa was standing in front of the mirror undoing the braids in her hair 

Clarke walked behind her and took over. "Your really angry at me?" Clarke grinned 

Lexa shrugged and closed her eyes enjoying the blonde beauty's fingers weaving through her hair. Clarke turned her around and starting kissing her neck. 

"I am annoyed at you klark" she gasped as Clarke gently nibbled her ear

"Mmm you did panic leksa" 

Lexa pushed her back "I do not panic I am heda" she growled as she grabbed the back of Clarkes thighs and picked her up carry her to their bed. Lexa threw her down and smirked at Clarkes wide lustrous filled eyes. She ripped of Clarkes pants and underwear leaving her bare. Lexa smirked again as she seen how excited Clarke was. She bent down and gently kissed her wet centre making Clarke arch her back gasping. 

"Leksa!" She yelled

Lexa smiled and pulled back. Clarke glared at her "yes Clarke" she asked innocently

"Don't you dare stop" 

Lexa straddled Clarkes body and pinned her arms above her head and sucked on her neck making Clarke squirm 

"Im in charge klark" 

"Leksa!" Clarke warned 

Lexa removed her top and binding and stood up to remove her pants and underwear. Clarke tried to reach out to her but Lexa pushed her back down and positioned her self between Clarkes legs making their centres meet. Clarke starting bucking her hips looking for the friction she craved. Lexa herself was pretty worked up so she started to gently rub their centres together 

"Leksa Beja" Clarke moaned 

"What do you want klark" she said squeezing Clarkes ass 

"You!" 

"But I am stubborn and complicated hodnes and I panic" she teased 

"Leksa! Come on" she begged 

"But I can not klark" she said calmly taking a nipple in her mouth making Clarke moan 

"Please leksa I need you" 

Lexa bit down on Clarkes neck "why" she licked where she just bit "do you" she bit on another part of Clarkes neck "need me?" She sucked hard on her pulse point 

"Cause you are my commander so stop teasing and make me yours" she screamed 

"And do not forget it" she growled as she dove for Clarkes centre making her scream on pleasure. 

...................................

Lexa and Clarke were lying down facing each other 

"Do you-" Clarke started 

"Shhhh"

"But she mig-" 

"Shhh" 

Clarke giggled "am I not allowed to worry about our daughter" 

"No she will be fine"

Clarke frowned "how can you be so sure"

Lexa opened he eyes and looked at Clarke seriously as she cupped her cheek "klark you do not think I would send our daughter anywhere without protection do you?" 

Clarke smiled and shook her head "I guess not"

"Good. She has her own guards, 4 of them. My best" 

"I'm glad" 

"You do not have to worry about her safety I know you will never really not worry same as me but rest assured that I will always protect you and any children we have" 

"I know" she lent forward and kissed her on her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" 

They jumped when the door barged open. Lexa rolled her eyes knowing that there is only one person who would come in so rudely. Raven

"LEXIE!" Raven yelled as she jumped on the bed and hugged Lexa from behind 

Clarke giggled when Lexa groaned "Raven what have I told you about barging into our room" 

"It was unlocked!" She exclaimed she peeked over Lexa "hey clarkey!" 

"Raven can you get of my fiancé" 

"Umm no shes comfortable" she ignored Clarke and placed her head back on the pillow 

"Raven I am naked" Lexa says in an even tone 

Raven shrugged wrapping her up tighter. "Still comfortable" 

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa sigh shake her head and give in "why are you here?" Asked Clarke 

Raven propped up on her elbow and looked at the 2 leaders "I have news" she smiled 

"Well what is it?" Lexa asked impatient 

Raven held out her hand to show the leaders her ring

Clarke sat up straight "oh my god! Rayes! I'm so happy for you! Would hug you but I'm naked" 

Raven laughed and looked down to Lexa who had tears in her eyes "you happy for me Lexie?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned on her stomach and buried her head in her pillow "yes. Now leave" 

Clarke smiled down at her love and rubbed calming circles on her back. Raven poked Lexa in the ribs gently 

"Are you crying sexy Lexie" 

Lexa groaned "no!" She lied. She was crying she was incredibly happy for Raven and Clarke opened up a part of her now she can't close not even if she wanted to

"Sure sure" Raven teased. She smiled softly as she lied on her side and threw her arm over lexas back. 

Clarke smiled as she watched both Raven and Lexa fall asleep. If it was anyone else lying next to her fiancé in this way she would kill them but with Raven, well she trusts her completely and knows that her feelings towards Lexa are platonic and vice versa. She kissed Lexa on the cheek and got out of bed to get dressed. She left the room and ran into roan on the way out 

"I hear congratulations are in order" he smiled 

She laughed "same! Congratulations roan" she hugged him 

"Is this the part where you give me a speech about how if I do not treat Raven right you will kill me"

Clarke smirked and lifted one eyebrow "no I know you love her roan and that speech I can assure you will come from leksa"

Roans eyes widened and Clarke laughed "very well. Have you seen Raven?"

"Yeah she is sleeping with leksa" 

He frowned "do you think it is strange that I am not jealous?"

"No, I feel the same"

"If you had just told me right now that it was anyone else she was sleeping with I'd have there head cut off"

Clarke laughed "i know I feel the same" 

Roan shrugged "we are lucky are we not?" 

"Sha we are very lucky, I'm on my way to find my daughter would you like to come"

"Sha" he replied as they started making their way out of the tower "Raven has told me you have named her alexia"

"Yeah it suits her well"

"I agree" 

When they got out side they were greeted by Bellamy "hey princess. King roany" 

Roan rolled his eyes "foolish Skai boy" 

Bellamy laughed "you seen Lexa princess?" 

"Yeah she's sleeping" 

"Damn I was hoping she would want to spar, where are you 2 going?"

"Mom and Alexandria took alexia for a while I'm just going to collect her"

"Can I tag along?" 

"Sure I don't mind" 

........................

"She's beautiful isn't she" Abby said watching alexia sleep. Alexandria was sitting beside her smiling widely. They were in Alexandrias house near the tower

"Sha Ai strik heda was a beautiful baby as well. She has her mothers beauty but her fathers stubbornness" 

Abby smiled "do you think of them often?"

"Sha whenever I look at Lexa I am reminded of them. For so long they were bitter memories but now when I think of them I smile"

"Time heals us all" 

"Yes this is true. I miss them"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I can talk about them now without being sad" she smiled 

"Mom? Alexandria?" They heard Clarke say

"In here honey" Abby replied 

Clarke walked into the room and smiled as she walked to her sleeping daughter "has she been good?" 

"Sha nothing like her mothers"

"Ha ha very funny" said Clarke 

Roan walked and chuckled "she has a point wanheda" 

Bellamy walked up beside him "well Lexa is way better behaved then the princess" he shrugged 

Alexandria laughed and stood up "hello not so foolish Skai boy" she hugged Bellamy "and king roany" she teased as she greeted him as well 

Bellamy laughed but stopped when roan elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Well I'm glad she was good for you both" said Clarke 

"Yes and I can see you kept heda happy" Alexandria pointed to the bruising on Clarkes neck 

Clarke playfully hit away her hand "shut up Alexandria" 

Abby chuckled "really that's the first thing you do when you have free time? Where is Lexa is she all worn out?" Abby joked but stopped when she seen her daughter blush "oh she is sleeping isn't she?" Abby laughed along with Alexandria 

Clarke shook her head "your all terrible" 

"Wanheda has nothing to be ashamed of my Raven is sleeping for the same reason" he said with pride "I proposed then pleasured my woman!" 

Everyone in the room groaned "to much information roan" Clarke said grossed out "besides Lexa isn't tired because of that we had a long trip"

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days" laughed Bellamy 

Alex and Alexa walked into the house full of laughter "mother?" Said Alexa 

"In here child" 

the siblings walked and saw Clarke Alexa bounded over to Clarke to wrap her in a hug followed by Alex "congratulations!" Alexa said happily, she looked to the sleeping baby "I can't believe Lexa is getting bonded before me" 

"I can believe that sister" cut in alex 

"Why she is very attractive" Bellamy said to Alex. He looked away quickly when he realised what he said 

"You think my sister is attractive?" Asked Alex 

"No!"

"So you think that my daughter is ugly?" Teased Alexandria 

"What! No!"

"So you think she is attractive then?" Asked roan 

Bellamy was red with embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck. Clarke laughed "leave him alone. he also thinks my fiancé is in his words is beautiful, not that I disagree cause she is" Clarke said laughing 

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head "I am attractive" she shrugged and looked at Bellamy "your not so bad either pretty boy" she smiled 

When the laughter all died down they sat at the table as Alexandria made some lunch. Clarke sat there holding alexia smiling widely at how happy she was feeling. She can't wait till after the radiation hits so that everyone can start living their lives to the fullest. 

Just then the source of all her happiness walked in the door. Lexa. She smiled at Clarke. She smiled at Clarke who walked past Bellamy and ruffled his hair and smirked at him as he was trying to fix it. She was followed by Raven who immediately found roan and sat in his lap giving him a kiss. Lexa walked around the table and kissed Clarke, no words were needed as all the love she felt for her was conveyed in that kiss and any other kiss whether it be passionate or just a simple peck. Lexa then kissed alexia on the head and smiled at her. Clarke laughed when she seen Alexandria had her cheek tilted waiting for a kiss from her niece, Lexa rolled her eyes and walked to her aunt and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Clarke stood up with alexia so Lexa could sit down and Clarke sat in her lap holding their daughter. She felt content and happy. She felt like now she could live and not just survive. She looked to Lexa and pressed her forehead against her and closed her eyes breathing in her scent, it was calming. "I hod yu in leksa kom trikru so much" 

"And I love you Clarke kom skaikru more then words can describe" 

She lent forward and kissed but stopped when she heard her mother clearing her throat. She smiled and looked apologetically to her mother who just nodded and smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

"Leksa?" 

Lexa looks up from the table full of maps to her fiancé and daughter "hmm" 

"When do you want to get bonded? Before or after the radiation hits" 

Lexa shrugged "I do not mind hodnes, when do you want to do it?" 

Clarke kissed alexia on her head and put her in the crib "well Raven and roan are doing theirs before so I was thinking after it would be a great way to bring everyone together once more" 

Lexa smiled "that sounds wonderful klark" 

Clarke moved towards Lexa and sat in her lap "I can't wait to call you my wife" she kissed her 

"I feel the same" Lexa kissed her back, Clarke turned her body so she was straddling Lexa and started kissing Lexa on the neck. Just as thing were bout to get heated the door burst open making the 2 lovers jump apart 

"LEXIE!" Raven walked in angrily 

"Raven! For the love of all things good and evil can you please knock!" Clarke said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and moving off Lexa.

"First off it was unlocked and secondly this is not the time princess your fiancé has some explaining to do" 

Lexa stood up with her chin in the air and her hands behind her back "I do not explain myself to anyone. Ai laike heda" 

Clarke chuckled "what did you do leksa?" 

Lexa shrugged "nothing" 

"Nothing!" Raven pointed at her "nothing? You broke roans nose!" 

"Then he should have blocked my advances" she shrugged 

Raven sighed and pinched her nose "Lexie" she said softly "you can not beat up roan every time he makes a gesture or gets me pregnant" 

Lexa frowned "says who?" 

"Says me!" Raven looked to Clarke for some help "princess?"

"Leksa I love you hodnes but I agree with Raven" Clarke got up and grabbed lexas hand to kiss the back of it

"Someone has to keep him in line" she said to both of them 

"Lexie come on you know he is a good man" Raven groaned 

"I will not take that chance he has to know if he ever hurts you or the baby he is a dead man" she said turning her back towards them both 

"That's so sweet" said Clarke smiling 

"Are you serious right now Clarke can you stop gushing over her for one second and help me out here, God your so gross!" Raven said as she limped over to Clarke to sit down. She turned so her leg could be rested on the chair 

"Are you ok" 

Raven rolled her eyes "no princess I am not ok your fiancé beat up my fiancé!" 

"That's not what I'm talking about" 

Raven threw her head back against the chair "I can handle it" 

Lexa rushed over to the chair and knelt by Raven "handle what!" 

"It's ok lexie calm down my leg is playing up today" 

"Is there anything I can do to help Raven kom Skai kru?" 

Raven sighed "yeah Lexie it would help me out if you stopped beating up my husband to be" 

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed "fine I will only threaten him once a week" 

"Once a month!" Raven tried to bargain

"Once a fortnight and that is the best I can offer" 

"Fine" Raven closed her eyes but grinned at her over protective friend. It felt nice.

"Raven?" Lexa tried to get her attention 

"There's nothing we can do Lexie I can't take any pain meds, I just have to live with it" 

Lexa stood up straight quickly "this is unacceptable! Klark can you not fix her leg? Can your mother not fix her leg?" 

Clarke stood and placed her hands on lexas hips "leksa I know your not use to feeling like this but Raven is right there is nothing we can do"

Lexa shook her head "feel like what?"

"Helpless because you can't fix this problem" 

"Because I believe that everything can be fixed! Klark Raven is in pain!" 

Clarke moved forward and wrapped her arms around lexas Waist to calm her down "time is what Raven needs right now" 

"Ah yeah time and I could use something to eat?" Raven said tiredly 

Lexa kissed Clarke and knelt infront of Raven "what would you like?" 

"Something sweet?" 

"Ok I will send someone to get you some and a masseuse to look at you leg" Raven went to protest but Clarke stopped her 

"That is a good idea hodnes" 

Lexa nodded then left "your fiancé is so over protective"

Clarke smiled "its in her nature" she shrugged 

"Clarke?" 

"Yeah"

"Can you and Abby fix my leg when I have the baby?" 

"We can certainly try. I'll speak to mom and see what we can come up with" 

"Thanks princess" 

...................

After getting the sweets for Raven Lexa sought out to find Bellamy. They were suppose to meet for lunch but her never showed. She went to one place she knew Bellamy liked going. The stables. When she walked in she looked to ares and as predicted Bellamy was there grooming him. 

"Bellamy? Are you ok?" She said concerned 

"Huh" Bellamy looked towards Lexa "Lexa? What are you doing here weren't we suppose to meet for lunch" 

Lexa smiled "Sha it is past lunch pretty boy I was worried" 

"Oh! I'm so sorry I must have lost track of time!"

"That is quit alright. Are you ok?" She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Bellamy sat down with a sigh 

"Just have a lot on my mind" 

"Speak" 

Bellamy laughed "you sure do have a way with words commander"

Lexa nudged him in his ribs and shook her head "I have been told" 

"Octavia leaves tomorrow and I kinda asked Alexa out on a date" 

Lexa looked confused "a date? What is a date?" 

Bellamy laughed "its where you take someone you like somewhere nice and be all romantic and stuff" Lexa frowned thinking that she never took Clarke on a date.

"Oh. And you are doing this with my cousin?" 

"Yeah I like her" 

"Very well. You would make a good match" 

"I'm nervous" 

"Do not be. You will be fine. Just be yourself and perhaps shower" she smiled 

"Ha ha very funny"

"And Octavia is strong I know you will miss her but do not fear for her for she is a warrior" 

"I know" he sighed "will you be there with me tomorrow when Octavia leaves with echo?" 

"Of course" Lexa said holding his hand "and I know you will miss her but we will travel with roan and Raven to the ice nation for the wedding. You will see her then" 

"Thanks lex" 

...................

"Klark!" Lexa rushed into the med bay looking frantically for Clarke. Clarke was sitting at her desk going over some paper work while Alexia was with Alexandria. Abby was sitting beside her they were also discussing what they can do to help Raven with her leg after the baby is born. Both Clarke and Abby stood up quickly 

"What? What is it?" Asked Clarke 

"Clarke I have to take you out on a date!" She almost yelled

Abby sighed "my god Lexa you almost gave me a heart attack"

Clarke had her hand over her heart "hodnes don't do that I thought something bad had happened" 

Lexa walked up to Clarke and rubbed up and down her arms "something bad has happened Clarke I found out that when you like someone it is skaikru tradition you are suppose to take this person on this so called date and be romantic! We are getting bonded this is unacceptable! You will come on a date with me tonight klark!" 

Abby and Clarke both looked at the seriousness of lexas face and both laughed. Lexa pouted "leksa I love you, you don't need to take me on a date"

Lexa shook her head "no I will not hear this klark kom skaikru I will take you on a date tonight" 

"But-" 

Lexa held up Her hand "it is done" she looked at Abby and her gaze softened "could you care for alexia tonight Abigail"

Abby chuckled "of course" 

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and left in a hurry "that woman drives me mad mom" 

"But you love her"

"Yup!" She smiled "guess I'm going on a date tonight" she shrugged with a smirk

.........................

Lexa knocked on Ravens door when there was no answer she pushed the door open slightly and peeked in. Raven was sleeping with her wolf snuggled up beside her, the wolf looked up to her then went back to sleep. Lexa walked in and sat on the beside Raven and koda. Raven started groaning in pain and clutching her leg in her sleep. 

"Raven?" 

Raven jumped and and glared át Lexa "Jesus Lexie you scared the shit out of me" 

"Your leg is hurting you more then you let on" 

Raven sighed "don't tell anyone ok I don't need the pity" 

Lexa frowned and tilted her head "pity? Who are these people who pity you?" 

"No Lexie I ain't telling you so you can go beat them up" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "I will merely warn them" 

Raven laughed "I'll be ok. I spoke to Clarke and Abby they are going to try fix my leg when the baby is born"

"Very well but what until then?" 

"Roan will take care of me Lexie, We leaving tomorrow with Octavia and echo"

"Why!" Lexa almost yelled "is it because I broke roans nose? Or because I kicked him in his genitals?"

"No. Wait. What! When did you- Lexa!"

"I apologise Raven you do not need to leave early because of that would it make you feel better it I apologised to him" 

Raven chuckled "would you mean it?" 

"No"

"Then what's the point" Raven laughed "I'm not leaving because of that" Raven grabbed her hand and held it "We need to get organised for the wedding and I want to be with the people of azgeda when the radiation hits. Im going to be their queen Lexie" 

"Oh. Very well" Lexa said quietly 

"I'm going to miss you too" 

Lexa shrugged and looked away "me as well" 

"Come on no sad shit ok I don't leave till tomorrow. You came here for a reason? What's up?" 

Lexa smiled at Raven "I have to take klark on a date" 

"Really. Sweet what you need help with" 

"What do I wear on the 'date' and where do I take her?" 

"I am so glad you came to me for this!" Raven said excited


	49. Chapter 49

Clarke was getting ready for her date with Lexa. She is wearing a red dress that comes just above her knees and clings to her body and gives a generous view of her breasts. When she was ready Ryder guided her to the rover and Bellamy drove her to the unknown location. He chuckled the entire way there

"What's so funny?" She asked him. 

"You planning on getting some tonight princess" 

Clarke blushed and looked away "shut up" she smiled 

When they got there Clarke looked in awe. There in front of her was a beautiful waterfall and the lake was covered in red rose petals. She looked at Bellamy and winked as he got in the car and drove away

"Klark?" 

Clarke turned quickly to see Lexa who had wipe large lust filled eyes. She looked Clarke up and down and Clarke did the same. Lexa was wearing tight black leather pants high boots and a singlet that clung to all the right places "leksa this is beautiful. You are beautiful" 

Lexa moved forward still staring at Clarke "klark you look gorgeous. I mean you always do hodnes but that dress" she groaned and cupped Clarkes cheek and closed the distance between them in a searing kiss.

Clarke pulled away to catch her breath. "Hi" 

Lexa smiled "hello klark. Come" she pulled her by the hand and walked to the edge of the river near the water full. She followed Lexa to behind the waterful and seen that Lexa had set up a picnic and the cave was littered with candles everywhere. Clarke stood there taking it all in. 

"Leksa this is amazing"

Lexa smiled and pulled her in the cave and sat her on the rug she bought from Polis. She opened up the basket and pulled out fruits and dried meats and bread. Clarke smiled at Lexa concentrating so hard to set up everything right. She reached over and stoked her fingers gently down the brunettes face making her look up and smile "I have to make this perfect hodnes" Lexa said softly 

Lexa smiled adoringly at her fiancé and moved towards her. She pulled up her dress slightly so she could straddle lexas lap. She cupped her cheeks and looked deep in her eyes "it is perfect leksa. You could have taken me to the stables or the creek near Polis, you could have taken me to our bedroom and just slept beside me all night and it would have been perfect because you were there" 

Lexa smiled and gripped Clarkes waist as her eyes pooled with water "I love you klark" 

Clarke smashed their lips together "I love you too" 

........................

When Bellamy returned later that evening as requested by Lexa he found Clarke wrapped around Lexa. Both of them covered. Lexa looked up at him and smiled 

"Did ya get lucky commander" he teased 

She chuckled "shof op pretty boy your just jealous you did not come up with this first" 

Bellamy laughed "get dressed so we can go lex" he walked away laughing "and it was Ravens idea! and I am so stealing this for my date?" He yelled over his shoulder 

....................

The next morning came and Lexa heard a knock at the door. She knew immediately who it was. She looked to Clarke who was sleeping soundly and kissed her on the head and untangled herself from her love. She then checked on alexia who was also sleeping soundly then went to the door. Bellamy stood on the other side with red brimmed eyes. He looked at Lexa sadly and shrugged. He didn't need to tell Lexa that he was sad the Octavia was leaving today. She opened up her arms and he lent down to wrap his arms around her waist. He sniffled into her shoulder and Lexa just held him tighter. He stood up and wiped his eyes and Lexa held him by his shoulder "go spend this day with your sister. I will be with you at the gates pretty boy" Bellamy nodded "it is going to be ok" he smiled at her and gave her one last hug before he left. When she turned around Clarke was propped up on one elbow smiling sweetly at her. 

"Good morning hodnes" 

"Good morning klark" Lexa replied at she crawled back under the covers. Clarke starting running her hands through lexas hair 

"You are such a good friend leksa" 

"I try to be klark. I have a lot more room in my heart for love since I meant you" 

"You have always had a big heart" 

"Perhaps"

"I love you" 

"Love you too" Lexa mumbled as she fell back asleep

............................

It was now afternoon and Lexa was waiting at the gate with Clarke, alexia, Raven, roan and echo. They had everything packed and ready to go the only people they were waiting for was the Blake siblings. 

Echo walked up to Lexa and held out her arm to shake. "Heda I would like you to know that even though I will be in Polis my loyalty will always lie with you and wanheda. I will serve you both till my fight ends. 

Lexa nodded and smiled "I have no doubt echo kom azgeda. You will do great things for your clan and the coalition but this is not goodbye we will see each other often I am sure" 

"Yes heda I look forward to your arrival for my brothers wedding" 

"As do I" 

Echo moved to Clarke and held out her hands to hold alexia "may we meet again little nightblood" she said softly and kissed her on the head. She handed the baby to Lexa and held out her arm for Clarke to shake but Clarke smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug which made her chuckle

"May we meet again echo. I will miss you" 

"As will I wanheda"

"Take care of Octavia you know she puts on a brave face"

Echo pulled back and looked into Clarkes eyes seriously "I swear to you wanheda I will care for her like no other" 

Clarke chuckled at her friend "that's good" 

Echo got on top of her horse as Bellamy and Octavia arrived. Octavia smiled at echo and echo smiled back. Bellamy stood next to Lexa for strength and looked at echo and nodded at her, she puffed out her chest and nodded back, Bellamy knows she will take care of her sister. 

Octavia threw her arms around Clarke "may we meet again Clarke"

"May we meet again Octavia, you stay in contact you hear"

"Sha" she smiled as she moved to Lexa "heda I am glad I got to spend time with you at the cabin. My respect for you runs deep" she held out her arm to shake. Lexa held on to her tightly 

"I feel the same Octavia kom skaikru" Octavia smiled and lent forward and kissed alexia on the head 

"And you, your adorable little girl, you stay out of trouble all right" she said to the baby

She then moved to Bellamy who was holding back his tears "brother, I have enjoyed our day together I will remember it forever"

He smiled at her "me too o" 

"I will see you at Ravens wedding yeah?" 

"Of course" his voice cracked she wrapped her arms around her and lent her head on his chest 

"I love you Bellamy" 

"I love you too and don't you forget it and I am always here if you need me, I'll come straight away I don't care what it's for" he said quickly 

Octavia chuckled "I have a radio brother I will be in contact, may we meet again"

"May we meet again little sister" he said softy. She got on top of her horse next to echo who smiled lovingly at her 

Roan not being the sentimental type just waved and got on his horse. Raven shook her head "ass hat" she smiled. She hugged Clarke "take care of Clarke mostly of Lexa cause well you can really survive anything"

Clarke laughed "I will, may we meet again" 

"May we meet again" 

She then moved to Bellamy "see ya pretty boy" he smiled and hugged her 

"Keep an eye out for my sister rayes?" 

"Ok" 

Lexa handed alexia to Raven and Raven kissed her on top of her head "see ya little one, you be good for your mommies but not too good" she handed the baby to Clarke and looked up to Lexa who had teary eyes. Bellamy had his hand on her shoulder "sexy Lexie" 

"Raven" she said softly 

Raven smiled and threw her arms around lexas shoulders to hug her tight, Lexa returned the embrace "I'm gonna miss you too but your gonna be there for the wedding right?"

"Of course"

"Ok" she croaked and let go 

"And I will kill any man who harms you" she said loudly enough for roan to hear 

Raven and Clarke chuckled and shook their heads 

"Lexie?" 

She shrugged "threatening him once a fortnight starts today" she said causally 

Raven kissed her on the cheek "may we meet again Lexie" 

"We will meet again Raven kom skaikru" 

Raven smiled as she got in the wagon with roan. Clarke stood by Lexa and held her hand while alexia was held with her other arm and Bellamy had his arm wrapped around lexas shoulders. They all waved each other good bye

Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips and assured her it was going to be ok. Lexa just nodded and smiled. "I have to go lay alexia down hodnes would you like to join us?" 

Lexa looked at Bellamy who looked sad "I will join you later if that is ok klark" 

Clarke looked at Bellamy and nodded "of course leksa. I love you" 

"I love you too" she watched as they walked away

"Let's get a drink Lexa"

"Ok pretty boy"


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I keep saying we are almost at the end but then ideas keep popping up in my head. I was gonna finish this at 50 but have written 3 more chapters and probs gonna write like 10 more after that lol. Thanks for your kind comments keep them coming I love em. And thanks for stick with the story I hope your still enjoying it

Clarke woke up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and walked groggily to answer it 

"Wanheda" Ryder said apologetically "I apologise for disturbing you but you are needed" 

"What? Why?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She looked back to her bed and noticed the absence of her green eyed beauty "leksa! Is she ok!" She panicked 

Ryder held up his hands "she is fine wanheda. Her and Bellamy kom skaikru are intoxicated and will not listen to the bar keeper" 

Clarke sighed in relief "ok. Watch alexia"

"With my life wanheda" he bowed 

......................

Clarke stood at the door and looked around the abandoned bar. She noticed the bar keeper nod to her then nod to the end of the room where Lexa and Bellamy were sitting at the table. They were clearly drunk 

"DO YOU know whhhat the problem is commander" Bellamy slurred 

Lexa smiled lazily at him "what pretty boy"

"I'm too god damn good looking, people can't seeeee past my beauty" he slammed his hand down on the table "just for once I would really really really like if someone told me I'm ugly!" 

Clarke giggled to herself 

Lexa leaned forward on the table and looked at Bellamy in the eyes "Bellamy kom skaiii kru. You ugly!" She slurred 

Bellamy held his hand on his chest and cried "that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" 

Lexa threw her arm round his shoulder "anytime!" 

Clarke laughed which made them look up "so this is what you two have been up too" 

"Klark! Look pretty boy it is klaarrk, my klark! Ai Skai prisa" Lexa got up and stumbled towards Clarke "I will fight anyone for her!" Lexa looked around the bar "you!" She pointed to the bar keeper "I will challenge you!" The bar keeper stood there frozen on fear 

Clarke shook her head "no you won't" she chuckled as she held her around the waist 

"Princessss" Bellamy slurred "do you think I'm pretty" 

Clarke scoffed "I guess" 

Bellamy hit the table and started to cry "that is the meanest thing you have ever said to me!" He buried his head in his hands 

Lexa got out of her hold "Klark! How could you be so cruel?" She walked over to Bellamy and rubbed his back 

"Ok you both need to sober up and come home" she said while shaking her head

"What is wrong with you klark? You will not let me challenge anyone for you and you are calling Bellamy horrible names! How could you" Lexa lent forward and whispered yelled "his sister left today!" Bellamy started crying harder "see what you have done!" She stumbled into her chair 

Clarke chuckled "alright then. Bellamy you are not pretty and leksa you can challenge someone tomorrow" 

"You really mean that princess?" Bellamy asked hopefully 

"Sha" he smiled gratefully at her

"And I can challenge someone tomorrow" asked Lexa with hope in her eyes

"Sure" Clarke lied "now come on let's go home" Clarke had a guard escort Bellamy back to his room while Clarke led Lexa back to theirs. They came to an alley way and Clarke gasped when Lexa pushed her up against the wall and started sucking her neck 

"You are so irresistible hodnes" 

Clarke giggled when Lexa started nibbling on her ear "leksa not here" 

Lexa ignored her and was spurred on by Clarkes moans 

"You are mine" she growled as she put her hand down Clarkes pants

"Mmmm don't stop" Clarke moaned as Lexa was thrusting her fingers in and out

"Tell me" Lexa said while kissing Clarke on her collarbone and squeezing her breasts

"I am yours leksa" Lexa groaned as she started thrusting faster making Clarke cover her mouth to hide her scream. 

"Yes you are" Lexa said softly "and I am yours" she slurred kissing her jaw

Clarke chuckled "yes I am now let's get back to our room" 

"Mm my turn then" 

"Ah no our daughter remember" 

Lexa pouted "yes but tomorrow" 

"Sure hodnes" 

Lexa grinned as Clarke led them back to their room. 

.......................

Clarke sat on the bed holding alexia and smiled when Lexa started to wake up groaning and holding her head 

"Klark get a healer I think I have been poisoned" 

Clarke laughed hard and laughed again when she seen Lexa pout "oh hodnes, you have a hang over"

Clarke looked up as Bellamy stumbled over to the bed and threw himself on it "lex I feel so sick!" He groaned 

Lexa sat up and looked at him "klark we have been poisoned get your mother" 

Clarke laughed loud which made both Bellamy and Lexa cringe "you both drunk too much and now have a hang over. Sleep" Clarke said gently

........................ 

Clarke took alexia down to the library that was in the tower. She found a children's book called Peter Pan and was half way through reading it to alexia when she was interrupted 

"Well look at this" snapped Jasper. He was drunk, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he was swaying where he stood "the princess. With a baby and a ring on her finger" he scoffed "too bad you had to kill an entire civilisation to get that" 

Clarke stood up defensively in case he did something stupid "Jasper now is not the time" 

He looked to alexia "why? Your "baby" should know her mother is a mass murderer" he shrugged as he took another swig of whatever he was drinking. 

Clarke flinched "I did it to save us" she said softly 

Jasper laughed "right, sure keep telling your self that" 

Clarke shook her head and held alexia to her chest and walked pasted Jasper but he grabbed her arm and pushed her with such force she landed on the floor. Clarke took most of the force but alexia screamed. Jasper stood back shocked. Ryder ran into the room and punched Jasper in the face knocking him out. He helped Clarke off the ground 

"Wanheda are you well is alexia well"

Clarke took a shaky breath "I think so I'll take her to mom just in case" she looked down to Jasper "lock him up" she shook her head in disappointment 

........................

Clarke made her way to the medbay quickly, Abby was behind her desk but stood up and ran to Clarke and alexia when she seen the panic in her face "honey what happened" 

"Jasper pushed me when I was holding her we landed hard on the ground, I took all the force alexia was on my chest and I landed on my back" 

Abby held out her hands but Clarke wouldn't let alexia go "it's ok honey trust me" Clarke nodded and handed alexia over. 

Abby quickly check alexia "is she ok mom" 

"She is fine she cried cause she got a fright" Clarke nodded and sobbed picking up alexia and holding her close to her chest 

Clarke jumped when Lexa burst into the room followed by Bellamy. She ran to Clarke and alexia and started checking them for injuries, she looked to Abby with concern in her face "Abigail?" 

"They are both fine Lexa" 

Lexa nodded and kissed them both on the head. Bellamy stood behind her and squeezed lexas shoulder "what happened" he asked

"Nothing to worry about" said Clarke 

"What do you mean klark? Do not lie" spat Lexa 

"We are both fine leksa" 

"Your covering for someone" said Bellamy 

"Shut up Bellamy" snapped Clarke. He held up his hands and sat on a chair. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and held her hand "hodnes Beja what happened"

Clarke sighed "please don't do anything stupid leksa"

"Very well"

"Jasper was drunk he said some stuff and when I walked away he pushed me" 

Bellamy shook his head. Lexa went red with anger. Her hands where shaking with rage. So she started pacing.

"So let me understand this" she said calmly "you were in the library reading to our daughter and Jasper decided he would come and Harass you and then assault you whilst holding our child" 

"Leksa he regretted it" 

Lexa lent over the desk and starting taking deep breaths. Abby walked over to Lexa and rubbed her back "that's it Lexa take deep breaths" 

"He deserves to die!" She growled 

Clarke handed alexia to Abby and went over to Lexa. She held her around the waist 

"Leksa-" 

"No!" She got out of her hold "you were not even going to tell me of his treachery!" She spat "you keep making excuses for him" 

"He has made mistakes he isn't a bad person leksa, you forgave Bellamy for much worst" 

"Do not dare compare Bellamy to that coward!" She yelled "he may have made mistakes but he would never! I mean never harm a child and it's mother!" 

Bellamy stood up from the bed. He looked hurt. He was hurt by Clarkes words so he stormed out of the room "no I didn't mean it like that bell" he ignored her and slammed the door on the way out "leksa please" 

Lexa shook her head and went to Abby to get alexia to hold her she swayed her back and forward and kissed her head "Bellamy made mistakes klark, we all have. He killed 300 people who were sent to protect skaikru but he did that because at the time he thought he was doing what was right for his people and he was in a great deal of pain. I have done much worst and so have you. He held a gun to me but he only hurt himself by doing that, he was never going to pull that trigger, he has come so far klark. He earned his forgiveness he still tries everyday to make up for the mistakes he has made. Jasper uses what happened in the mountain to act foolish. He lost his love I understand that, we all have lost someone but the difference is that myself you Bellamy, Raven, echo, Octavia, Abigail, Kane, even monty have risen above to try and be better whilst Jasper drinks himself to oblivion and places blame and anger on others and stews in his own misery" Lexa shook her head "you keep on making excuses for him so he keeps on doing what he does. I will not harm him this time hodnes cause he is your friend but make no mistake if he so much as looks at you or alexia the wrong way I will kill him. He could have hurt you and our daughter klark, what excuse would you make for him then?" Lexa sighed "I am going to find Bellamy, your friend who you just greatly insulted" Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek "I am taking alexia with me" 

"I'm sorry leksa" 

Lexa sighed "What concerns me more is that if I had not have pressed you about what happened you would not have told me. We are suppose to trust each other klark"

Clarke desperately held lexa by the elbow "I do trust you leksa" 

"It does not seem like it hodnes. How am I suppose to spend the rest of my life with you when you can not even tell me why our child was being checked by your mother"

"Leksa I-" 

"What if we have more children and someone else you care about tries to hurt them. you held it against me that I chose my people over you at mount weather but here we are so close to peace our people are almost one and here you are choosing to lie to me about your friend rather then confide in me, you are choosing him over me" Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat 

"No leksa-"

"I need time klark" Lexa said softly as she left with alexia 

Clarke stood there shocked tears stinging her eyes. Abby walked over to Clarke and hugged her tight "you have to make this right honey" she said softy 

"I know"


	51. Chapter 51

Lexa found Bellamy sitting by the training pits. She walked over to him with alexia and sat down. He smiled sadly at her and held out his hands to hold alexia. She handed her to him. 

"Hello cutie" he said smiling. Alexia looked at him and gurgled which made the both of them laugh. 

"Klark was out of line pretty boy" 

"Maybe she wasn't lex" he shrugged holding alexia and patting her back trying to get her to sleep

"You should be proud of how far you have come" 

Bellamy sighed "I know. I guess it kinda hurts that Clarke sees me as that monster I used to be that's ok though I guess I still got work to do" 

Lexa lent her head on his shoulder "she does not trust me" 

"I don't believe that lex, I think she didn't tell you out of fear you would kill him"

"Perhaps. But it still hurts"

"I know" he put his arm around her shoulder "it will be ok" 

"How did he even get past the security?" 

"Ryder told me that he was already there asleep. He thought of him as no threat" 

"Hmm"

..........................

Clarke had been working in the medbay all day giving Lexa the time she requested. All day she thought of the things she wanted to say to Lexa and even Bellamy. She sighed as she stood outside her bedroom door. She walked in and seen Lexa sleeping on the chair with a book on her chest and alexia was in her crib sleeping soundly. When she closed the door Lexa sat up quickly "hi" Clarke made her way to the chair and sat beside Lexa "can we talk?" 

Lexa sighed "I am tired klark" 

"Please" Clarke said while taking lexas hand in her own and kissing the back of it. Lexa nodded 

"I'm sorry leksa. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I don't trust you but please hear me now, I do trust you. With my life. With our daughters life. With the lives of OUR people" she moved closer to Lexa "I feel guilty hodnes. I am the reason why Maya is dead. She was a good person who tried to help us. She DID help us. Jasper is in pain and that is my fault and something I have to live with everyday" Clarke sighed "if Bellamy had of pulled that trigger that day at the cabin I would have killed him. If he ran I would have hunted him and killed him while spending everyday hating him with everything that makes me whole. I can understand why Jasper hates me and I accept that. I do not accept how ever him harming our child. I seen his face when alexia screamed. He regretted it instantly, his face fell it went pale like he couldn't believe that he just might have cause her pain" Clarke gulped and Lexa sat their listening patiently "the reason why I did not want to tell you is because I knew you would want him killed I knew that because I felt the same" she sad quietly "if mom had of found one bruise of Alexia I would have stuck a knife in his heart leksa and you have a much shorter temper then I do so I thought you would react with anger and I am sorry I did not give you a chance and I know Bellamy has come far I am proud of him leksa. Please forgive me" 

"What if something like this happens again klark" 

Clarke squeezed her hand "I promise you leksa that I will not lie to you again. I love you hodnes you are my soulmate and I don't choose anyone over you" 

Lexa lent over and kissed Clarke on the lips "I forgive you klark" 

Clarke sighed in relief and lent her forehead against lexas "I don't know what to do with him leksa, I'm good at fixing things and it frustrates me that there is nothing I can do for him" 

"You can not fix everything klark" 

"I know"

"Trust your instincts when it comes to him and I will support you" 

"Fuck I love you leksa" she kissed her "so much" she kissed her again making Lexa laugh 

"I love you too" 

"I'm going to find bell and apologise" 

........................

Clarke found Bellamy in his room sitting at his desk, he looked up to Clarke and smiled softly 

"Hey princess" 

"Hey bell. What are you doing"

"Going over the plans for the next village" 

"That's good. Hey I just want to apologise for what I said before, you have done so well bell and I'm sorry if I offended you"

"I appreciate that. Really it's ok" he said happily "it hurt a bit but I will be fine princess"

Clarke walked forward and sat down "I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"I know" he sighed "I will never really be able to make up for what I have done but I'll die trying" 

"Hey I forgive you bell" 

"Really"

"Yeah I get it I do" 

"Thanks Clarke. Did you find lex?"

"Yeah" she smiled "we are good"

"I know your both strong, soulmates"

"Im going to talk to Jasper"

"I had an idea about him actually, I would like him to come with me to help develop villages" 

"Do you think he can be trusted" 

Bellamy shrugged "I leave that to you princess. The options there though" 

"Thanks bell"

...................

Clarke walked down to the cells and seen Jasper leaning against the wall with his head in his hands 

"Jasper" Clarke said to get his attention 

Jasper got up quickly ran to the bars "Clarke! Is she ok? Is your daughter ok!!" He said frantically 

"Yes she is fine" she sighed

He relaxed his shoulders "Clarke I would never hurt a child!" 

"I know jas but you almost did" 

He swallowed the lump in his throat "you so happy and it makes me angry" 

"I know" she sighed 

"I could have married her. I could have had my own child with her. She helped us Clarke and you killed her! You killed them all and you walk around like you don't care. You are happy and it's so Fucking unfair. She was good she should be happy!" He yelled 

Clarke hated that she caused this. She walked closer to the bars "do you think it was easy for me?" 

"What?" 

"Pulling that leva. Do you think that was easy for me?" He didn't answer "it wasn't, why do you think I left?" 

"I was going to kill him and save everyone Clarke" 

"They were not going to stop Jasper. They were drilling into our friends. They were killing them. I had a choice, one that I am not Proud of and one that I have to live with" she handed a piece of parchment to Jasper. He took it confused but when he looked he gasped. It was a drawing of Maya 

"You drew this" he said in awe 

"Yeah. I have heaps of drawings of her"

"Why?" He looked up to her 

"Cause I think we would have been good friends because she helped us when she didn't have too, because she was a good person who died because of me" Clarke gulped 

Jasper sobbed "she was good" 

"I know" 

"The pain won't stop Clarke" 

"I know but your not alone jas we have all lost someone" 

He nodded "I'm not strong like you" 

"Jasper you servived a spear to the chest, you are stronger then you give yourself credit for" 

"That was because of you" 

"Partly but not completely you fought for your life" 

He wiped the tears from his face "so what are you going to do to me" 

"Bellamy has built a village did you know that?" 

"No" 

"It's brilliant. He wants you to go with him to another village. To help" 

"Me"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea Jasper" 

He nodded "what if I don't get better" 

Clarke sighed "I don't know jas. I hope you do though" She put her arm though the bars holding out her hand, he stared at it then took her hand in his "I'm sorry Jasper" Clarke cried "I have only ever done what I think is best for us. I didn't want this, I didn't ask for it" 

"I know" he squeezed her hand in reassurance "I'll do it" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" 

She smiled at him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will finish at chapter 56 I might write an epilogue

3 months later

Lexa sighed as the wagon stoped out front of azgeda. She hoped down and walked to the clearing looking over azgeda. The blue ice reminds her of the coldness of nia eyes. She never thought that she would be here ever in her lifetime. This was were costia was tortured and killed after all. She felt a hand slide and to hers and flinched until she looked to her side and looked into the comforting blue eyes of her fiancé. Clarke smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She had a blue jacket on and had alexia dressed in a blue fluffy jacket as well resting on her hip. Alexia reached her arms out to her, Lexa smiled and hugged her tight. There is only 1 month until the radiation hits and they have arrived at azgeda for Ravens weddings. It's been three months since she has seen her friend but has spoken to her constantly over the radio. Bellamy walked up to her right and she laughed at her friend who was shivering dramatically. He had his jacket coving half his face and his arms hugging his chest. 

"Cold pretty boy?" 

Alexa pushed her way between Bellamy and Lexa and shoved lexas shoulder lightly "leave him be cousin" she smiled. Bellamy and Alexa have been together now for 2 months.

Monty and Harper walked up behind everyone 

"Is pretty boy still complaining about the cold" Monty said lightly

"Sha" Lexa laughed

Bellamy glared at her "shhhh ut uppp lexx" 

Clarke laughed as well and shook her head. She leaned in close to Lexa "are you ok hodnes" 

"Sha I am now klark" 

Abby Alexandria and Alex walked near them. Both her aunt and her cousins gave her shoulder a squeeze letting her know they were there for her and understood. She kissed alexia on the cheek making her giggle again as she handed her to Abby. Abby smiled at her granddaughter lovingly   
..................

Clarke and Lexa and the people who they arrived with were standing in the heart of azgeda. Clarke looked up in awe at what she can only imagine is a castle surrounding by ice. 

"Are you seeing this princess" 

She nodded "it's an actual castle" she said in awe

Lexa came to stand by them both with alexia "Sha it was here before pramfiya" 

They all walked up to the castle door that were being guarded by 4 guards each of them bowed to Lexa and Clarke and opened the doors for them. When the doors shut they looked around the room at the back were 2 thrones and seated infront of those throne were seats. 

"You are such an asshat!" Raven said angrily walking near the throne not taking notice of her new guests "honestly I'm gonna have Lexie kick your ass roaney" 

Roan followed behind and sighed "love all I said was that you might need alterations for your wedding dress as that is what the seamstress suggested" 

"You saying that I'm fat!" She rolled up her sleeves "you know what I'm gonna kick your ass" 

He held up his hand and noticed his new guests "oh thank the spirits" 

Raven snapped her head towards the guests "Lexie!" She pointed at roan "banish him!" 

Lexa shook her head and walked quickly to Raven and roan with everyone else following. Raven threw her arms around her neck "you will look good in what ever your wear Raven kom Skai kru"

Raven sighed and glared at roan over her shoulder "see!" 

Lexa chuckled "but you will be in that dress for hours Raven you will want to be comfortable" 

Raven sighed "of course Lexie your a genius" 

Roans jaw dropped "but love I said the same-" 

He was cut off when Lexa held up Her hand and glared at him over Ravens shoulder. He nodded 

"Clarkey and alexia! Oh my god she is so big now'" she held out her hands to take the baby "this is so cool Lexie she has green eyes just like you! And blonde hair just like Clarke!" She kissed alexia on the cheek making her giggle 

"She's beautiful" she Clarke rubbing alexia head 

"I missed you guys so much!" Raven cried. Roan stood behind her and rubbed her back

"Sha it is good to see you all" roan said as he bowed

Raven starting laughing uncontrollably handing alexia to Clarke. Lexa chuckled when she seen why. Bellamy was still shivering dramatically.

"Your such a wuss Bellamy" Raven said between chuckles 

He glared at her, roan laughed and punched Bellamy in the arm "come on my friends let's get you to an area where pretty boy won't freeze to death" everyone laughed as Bellamy mumbled under his breath. They went to the main hall that was full of Long rectangular tables. Octavia came running round the corner and smiled widely 

"Bell!" She said happily running into her brothers arms 

"O!" He swung her around 

Echo came standing beside them and nodded to everyone happily. Octavia let go of Bellamy and hugged everyone 

"Oh my god!" She squealed as she took alexia into her arms and held her up "look at her! She's so big!" She hugged her to her chest and kissed her cheeks repeatedly "this is so weird she has green eyes like Lexa and blonde hair like Clarke!" 

"That's what I just said" Raven said as she threw her arms around both Clarke and Lexa from behind. "Ok so.... Clarkey an Lexie you have to be fitted for your dresses"

"What!" Lexa said with her eyes wide 

"Your my bridesmaids" 

"I did not agree with this Raven" 

"Come on Lexie it means a lot to me" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "fine" she grumbled 

Jasper moved forward he had been hanging back watching everything and keeping out of trouble. "Question?" He said with his finger in the air" how comes she gets to call you Lexie and not heda but when I came up with a cool name like lexatron you wanted to kill me" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Jasper "because I like her and I hate you and want to cut your tongue out" she said plainly 

"Actually" Raven cut in "she loves me" she teased 

"Very well I love Raven and I hate you and want to cut your tongue out" she repeated 

Clarke cupped lexas jaw "no one will be cutting out anyone's tongue today" 

"Tomorrow then" Lexa shrugged 

Clarke shook her head and grabbed lexas hand to drag her away while Lexa glared daggers at Jasper. 

He held up his hands "gees sensitive much" 

Alexandria rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of his head "do not poke the bear child"

He rubbed the back of his head "you going to give me a concussion one of these days with the amount of times you hit me"

She shrugged "stop being so foolish then"

"Come on everyone lets get to work" Raven clapped 

.............

Everyone had been contributing all day to help set up for the wedding, they were all tired. Lexa especially. She made her way to Ravens room and let herself in

"Raven kom Skai kru!" She yelled "I have been to many wars and battles have sat through ours of meaningless bickering between clans. I have a fiancé who is stubborn and tests my patience at the best of times and a 3 month old daughter who is just a stubborn as her mother! but I have never felt so tired and drained after spending all day being fitted for a dress!" 

Raven sat on her bed with her wolf koda who is huge now, shocked at lexas entrance but then burst into laughter. Lexa rolled her eyes and sat next to koda and patted her on the head "Lexie your too much" Raven said between giggles 

Lexa laid back on the bed and sighed "it is strange being here" she looked around the room. It was made for royalty. It made Lexa shudder thinking of nia in this very room

Raven noticed "roan had everything in this room thrown out" Lexa sat up and looked at Raven confused "he didn't want anything that his mother touched and I agreed" she shrugged "I know this must be hard for you Lexie being here where costia spent the last of her days"

"Sha it makes me angry" 

"I know. But roan is nothing like his mother and neither is echo" 

"I know" Lexa said quietly 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Your going to anyway" 

Raven grinned "do you think that if costia wasn't taken from you, do you think you would still be together?" 

Lexa frowned and took a moment to consider that question "no I do not" 

"Really? It's just that I know how much you loved her" 

"Sha that is true I will always love her but either way I would have met klark and I would have never been unfaithful to costia but the pull towards klark is too strong I would have ended my relationship with costia just at the mere thought of being with klark. I think we would have remained friends though" 

"Hmm" 

"Why?" 

"I just been thinking a lot about Finn these last couple of days" 

"Do you think you would still be with him?" 

"No he wasn't the same as he was when we where in space. I didn't like the man he became but I often wonder if he would have continued to pursue Clarke"

"He most likely would have. Klark is special" Lexa shrugged

"So are you Lexie" Raven smiled and held lexas hand

.........................

Clarke was putting alexia to bed, roan and Lexa had given everyone guest rooms within the castle. She was exhausted from today as well as everyone else. She smiled thinking about Lexa the commander of the 13 clans complaining all days about the dress fitting. She chuckled and was bought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. 

"Wanheda" bowed echo. Octavia pushed passed echo and Clarke and went straight to alexia 

"Oh man she's sleeping!" 

Clarke chuckled "not for long if you don't keep it down O" Octavia shrugged and sat down near the crib 

Bellamy entered the room "princess where is lex" Bellamy whined "I can't stand it here it's too cold!" 

Clarke shook her head and smiled "and leksa is suppose to fix that?" 

"No" he grumbled and crossed his arms "she said it would be this bad" he held out his hands to show Clarke "I think I'm getting frost bite Clarke!" 

O, echo and Clarke laughed. Bellamy mumbled and sat on the chair to wait for Lexa. Abby, Alexandria, Alex and Alexa came into the room. Alexa chuckled when she seen Bellamy. She went to him and sat on his lap to keep him warm, he smiled and snuggled into her. 

Alexandria threw her hands in the air "I knew she would be asleep!" She said walking over to the crib. "But those two" she pointed to her children "had me being fit for a dress all day!" 

Abby shook her head in amusement "I know how you feel" 

"I'm so glad to see you all as well" Clarke laughed 

Alex placed his hands on her shoulder "wanheda no one is interested in you only the cuteness of your child" he shrugged "we haven't seen her all day" 

"Gees thanks" Clarke replied 

A maid walked into the room and bowed her head as she gathered clothes to wash and tidy up the room, everyone was bickering playfully and Clarke noticed the maid in the corner of the room trying to fit all of the dirty linen in a basket. She kneeled down beside her and started to help. The maid paused and looked at Clarke. She had black hair and brown eyes and a scar on the right side of her cheek "thank you wanheda" she said softly 

"No problems" 

The maid quickly tried to leave the room she rushed out the door but didn't notice the commander and the soon to be queen was standing in the door way she bumped into Lexa and fell backwards. Clarke helped her up and looked to Lexa to see if she was ok but Lexa stood there frozen with her mouth opened "leksa are you ok?" She asked 

"Costia?" Lexa gasped looking at the maid


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause you guys are so awesome I'm posting this today now remember this is clexa end game

Lexa left the room with Raven arms around each other waists laughing and joking. They were headed back to her room. She shook her head as she stood at the door seeing all the people in her room. "Why are these people in my room Raven" she asked quietly 

Raven giggled "cause they love ya" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and was about to step into the room when she felt a body collide into her and hit the floor. There was a woman on the floor that Clarke was helping up. Lexa gasped and stood frozen as she watched her fiancé help up the once person who she thought was dead "costia?" 

Everyone in the room went silent. Clarke looked confused "costia?" She looked at the maid who was staring at the floor. 

Raven moved forward towards the maid "what the hell? You said your name was kel" 

"I'm sorry my queen" she said softly 

Lexa was still frozen in her place. Alexandria moved quickly towards the maid and looked her up and down "costia? But how?" 

Costia shrugged off Alexandria. Clarke stood there unsure of what to do. Here beside her was lexas fallen lover. Lexa loved this woman. She was devastated when she was taken. Heartbroken. This was lexas first love. Her first everything, and there was Lexa staring at costia with awe in her eyes and she couldn't help but feel sick in the pit of her stomach.

Bellamy made his way to Lexa and put his arm around her shoulder "lex? You gotta say something" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head 

"Everyone out" she said load and clear

Everyone started moving out the room. Leaving costia Clarke Lexa and alexia. Clarke sighed. She felt so uncomfortable, she walked to alexia and picked her up gently not to wake her and made her way out the room. Lexa didn't even notice she didn't take her eyes off costia. Clarke left with tears in her eyes and made her way to her moms room. 

.......................

Lexa stood there staring at costia. She looked around the room and realised she was alone with her. She looked around for Clarke who also must have left. She groaned when she realised that she mustn't have noticed. She looked back to costia who was standing there nervously. She moved towards costia and reached out. She held her hand gently and led her to the lounge chair 

"Costia? How? Nia sent me your head?"

Costia sat down and looked at Lexa. "It was not me. It was someone who looked like me" 

"What happened" 

Costia gulped "they beat me and tortured me I shared a cell with another she had the same coloured hair as me. She died that day And There was a healer, an old woman who felt pity for me. She swapped my clothes with that of the dead woman, both of our faces were beaten and bruised. The woman broke me out and took me to her home she hid me under her floors. She hated queen nia and everything about her" costia sighed "She healed me it took along time, by the time the coalition was formed I was declared dead" she shrugged "the woman got me a job in the castle in the kitchen where I would be out of sight"

"Why did you not seek me out costia" 

"You never came for me" she said softly 

"Yes I did!" Lexa growled making costia flinch. She got up and started pacing "I came for you I knew it was nia who took you! I looked for you at all the villages and even this castle! I stopped looking when nia sent me your head!" Lexa shook her head "or what I thought was your head" 

"I wanted to go back-" 

"But you did not! You stayed hidden! I mourned you costia!" 

Costia scoffed "is that so" she stood up "you allowed azgeda in your coalition even though you believed that they cut off my head and sent it to your bed? Did you really care at all Lexa" 

Lexa stood back in shock "I did that for you" she said softly "because I wanted your sacrifice to mean something, I know you wanted peace too" 

"I did not sacrifice myself" costia spat "I was taken against my will" 

"I know"

"You know nothing Lexa" she walked over the the crib and pointed at it. "This is proof you did not care about me" Lexa looked confused "you allowed azgeda to be part of the coalition after what they did, you are now getting bonded and have a child! You never cared about me, you never loved me" 

"That is not true costia! Allowing azgeda into my coalition took more will power then I ever thought I had and it took me a long time to allow love in my heart again"

Costia sighed. "Wanheda is beautiful and kind" 

"Sha she is" 

Costia moved towards Lexa and held her hand "can you stay with me tonight"

Lexa shook her head "no I am with Klark now. I love her we have a child together" 

Costia let go of lexas hand "we once talked about having children" 

"Sha" Lexa said sadly 

"We can still have all that" 

"What?" Lexa said shocked 

"You are not bonded to her yet and if you were to leave her and the baby the baby would not remember you, we could have our own children" Lexa rubbed both her hands over her face and started shaking her head, the thought of alexia not knowing who she was was so shocking it took the words out of her mouth. Costia kissed her on the cheek "think about it" and she left. Lexa let the tears roll down her face. She felt the bed move and seen Raven sit next to her.

"Did you stand out side the door the whole time" she asked shakily 

"Of course!" 

"I can not believe this. Did you know?" 

Raven rolled her eyes "yeah Lexie I knew that my best friends former lover was Woking as a maid in my castle and forgot to mention it!" 

Lexa sighed "this is all very confusing" 

Raven stood up "Lexie please tell me your not considering her offer"

Lexa stood up quickly "of course not! Klark is my soulmate and I love her and alexia is OUR child I would never leave them!" 

Raven sighed in relief "thank Jesus!" 

"Raven I do not want to hurt Costia" Lexa said sadly

Raven held her hand "I know but you kinda hurt Clarke" 

Lexas eyes widened "Klark!" She panicked "She left while I was in shock Raven! I have to find her!" 

Raven chuckled "go on then we will talk later" 

Lexa nodded and ran out of the room to find Clarke


	54. Chapter 54

Clarke entered her mothers room. Abby stood their with worry on her face as she ran forward and hugged her daughter and granddaughter "what happened"

"I don't know I left. She didn't even Notice mom" Abby took the baby from Clarke 

"Honey she was probably in shock!" 

Clarke shrugged "I'm gonna go for a walk, can you watched alexia?" 

"Of course honey"

Clarke walked to the top of the castle and sat on the roof. The stars look beautiful tonight. She lied there under a blanket thinking about Lexa. Lexas old lover was back. Maybe Lexa wants to be with Costia maybe if Lexa knew Costia was still alive they would never be together. The thought made her stomach turn. She closed her eyes hoping to wake from this nightmare

.........................

Lexa barged into Abby's room. Abby jumped "Lexa! Knock!" She scolded

"I apologise Abigail, where is Klark?" 

Abby sighed "she took a walk Lexa. You didn't even notice she left" 

"I was shocked!" 

"I know" Abby walked to her with alexia, Lexa smiled and kissed her baby on the head "go find her" 

Lexa nodded and ran out the room. She looked everywhere and couldn't find her. She stood in the hall and leaned against the wall. The only other place she hadn't checked is the roof. She ran towards the stairway that leads to the roof and kicked open the door making Clarke jump from the ground. Clarke held her hand to her chest 

"Jesus leksa!" Clarke shook her head and sat back down. Lexa sat down beside her 

"I have been looking for you everywhere hodnes" she said softly

"Well I'm here" she snapped

Lexa sat their looking at her love "Klark?" 

Clarke sighed "what"

"I love you" 

"Listen leksa if this is the part where you say you are leaving me for her, don't. Just go" 

Lexa shook her head "no Klark! Never!" 

Clarke scoffed "you didn't even know I was in the room when you layed eyes on her" 

Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand "Klark Beja. I was in shock!" 

"Do you still love her" 

"Not like I love you hodnes" 

"But you still love her" 

"I want to be with you" 

"Your avoiding the question" 

Lexa stood up and started pacing "yes Klark I still love her but you are my soulmate and I never want to leave you" 

"Then why are you so upset. Shouldn't you be happy that Costia is alive" she spat as she stood up

Lexa threw her hands in the air "of course I am happy! I am very confused hodnes. I just found our that the woman I once envisioned my life with is alive and well all this time! She accused me of not caring! So excuse me if I am a little upset" 

"What are you confused about Leksa" Clarke asked softly 

Lexa moved towards Clarke and held her hands "not you or I Klark. Never you or I. I love you hodnes" Clarke nodded and shook her head "I am simply shocked" 

"What did she say" 

Lexa told her of what Costia told her of how she survived "I am happy she is well but she Is different. So hateful." 

"What else did she say" 

Lexa sighed "you are not going to like this Klark but please remember that I Love you. I want to bond with you. Raise alexia and other children with you and only you" 

"Why do I have the feeling I am going to get angry" Clarke frowned

"Beja-" 

"Leksa?" 

Lexa rubbed her temples and took a deep breath "She asked me to leave you and alexia and start a life with her" 

Clarkes face went red with anger. She clenched her fists and starting pacing "she what!" Clarke hissed 

"Klark. Please calm down"

"Oh you want me to calm down! Are you serious right now leksa?! She better stay out of my way! Cause if I see her I'm gonna punch her in the face!" 

"Klark. I love you!" 

"Well shit leksa I love you too! But I'm still angry! Who does she think she is! Who the hell does that?!" 

"She is-" 

"A coward!" Clarke finished for her

"Klark!" Lexa warned 

"No that is what she is, if she thinks she can come in after all this time and take what is mine what I fought for..!" 

"Yours? Fight?" Lexa asked confused 

Clarke turned towards Lexa and pushed her against the wall "yes mine!" She growled. "You left me at mount weather and still I fought for us! You fought for me! We fought for each other. Even when I thought you were dead I still fought for you! Even when you thought you were dead you still fought for me! And I fought for you when I found you alive and you tried to push me away! You are mine leksa and I am yours! We fight for each other that's what we do! And no one and I mean no one will take you from me!" She lent her forehead against Lexa and took a deep shakey breath and cried angry tears "cause I'd still fight for you. Till the day I die" she said softly 

Lexa wiped away the tears "there is no need hodnes I am not leaving you. You are mine and I will not let you go" she assured her. 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa hard pushing her against the wall. "I'm still gonna punch her in the face" 

Lexa chuckled "just do not kill her hodnes" 

Clarke shrugged "maybe" she kissed Lexa and smiled as Lexa looked at her sternly 

"Klark?" She warned 

Clarke kissed up and down Lexa neck "mmm"

"Klar- ah!" She moaned as Clarke bit her neck and pushed her further into the wall

"Mmm I promise I won't kill her. Now shush" she smiled as she kissed Lexa on her lips. Lexa smiled and kissed her back she cupped both of Clarkes cheeks 

"I love you Klark" she said breathless 

Clarke looked into the deep green eyes of her fiancé and seen love and hope. She knew in this moment that Costia was lexas past and that She was lexas present and future. "I love you too and I am sorry for doubting that hodnes" 

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke. "Just before when I was with Raven before I knew Costia was alive she asked me if Costia was still alive if I would still be with her. I said no" 

"You did" 

"Sha. I believe we were meant to meet Klark. I believe if I was still with Costia when we met I would have left her because the moment I met you I felt a pull I could not deny"

"Me too" she replied softly and kissed Lexa "your my soulmate Lexa in this life and the next" 

"Sha, do not ever think I would leave you Klark. I simply could not live without you. My heart would stop beating" 

"Did you tell her that" 

"I did not get the chance I was in such shock at what she asked me Klark, the very thought of leaving you and Alexia left me speechless hodnes"

Clarke shook her head in anger "I believe you leksa" 

"Good, now come lets go to bed we have a big day tomorrow" 

As they walked down the stairs Raven saw them and made a bee line for Clarke 

She poked her in the chest "now you listen to me Clarkey Lexie loves you she told me so!" 

Lexa stood infront of Raven and held her shoulders to calm her down "it is fine Raven" 

Raven went to continue her rant when she heard Lexa "oh really?" 

"Yeah" said Clarke 

"Oh good! I was so worried that I'd have to kick Costias ass" 

Clarke frowned "did you hear what she asked MY leksa?" 

Raven put her hands on her hips "yes! I could stab her!" 

"Let us calm down there will be no stabbing Costia" 

"Well not tonight" joked Raven

"Raven!" Scolded Lexa 

"I'm punching her in the face" Clarke shrugged 

"Klark!" 

"Ok well I'll see you both tomorrow I gotta get my beauty sleep I'm getting married yeah!" She kissed Lexa on the cheek and winked at Clarke on the way past 

"Raven do not dare blow her up either!" Lexa called over her shoulder 

"I'll think about it!" She called back 

Lexa sighed. Clarke walked behind her and hugged her waist

"Come on let's go get alexia and sleep" 

"Sha. This day has been exhausting"


	55. Chapter 55

In the morning Lexa kissed Clarke on the head and made her way down to the kitchen with alexia. She needed to clear the air with Costia before the wedding. She walked into the kitchen and saw all the workers preparing the food for the day. They stopped when she entered and bowed. Everyone except Costia who looked annoyed. 

Lexa moved to a room and Costia followed her. 

"did you think of what I said" asked Costia 

"I did not have to think of it Costia I love Klark and this child" she looked lovingly at alexia "is ours and I will not abandon them I could not abandon them they are my world" 

Costia shook her head "we have known each other longer Lexa" 

"Sha we have" Lexa took a deep breath before saying what she needed to say "I am sorry that you being mine at some stage got you hurt Costia. Truely I am. I killed queen nia. Threw a spear right through her heart and the whole time I was thinking of you. I wanted you to have revenge. Justice. As at the time I could not provide that for you. I let ice nation into the coalition even though I believed at the time that she took you. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do" Costia crossed her arms ready to argue but Lexa held up Her hand "I believed Titus after that I believed that love was weakness I never let anyone in after you. I closed off my heart and become cold and calculated. I never thought I would move on from the pain. But I did. I did when I met Klark. Even if you had found me do not get me wrong I would have been so happy you were alive I am happy that you are alive but Klark is my soulmate we would have ended up together one way or another" 

"It hurts that you are happy" she said sadly

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I am sorry you feel that way, why do you not go back to trikru?" 

"I do not want to be the poor soul who the commander does not love anymore" she snapped 

"But your not Costia. I love you I always will but not like I used too. You are different then the Costia I knew once"

"Sha being tortured and abandoned by your love ones tends to change a person" she snapped

"You could have found me" 

Costia scoffed "by your own admission it would not have made a difference" 

"Costia please try to understand-" 

"No I will never understand" Costia snapped as she stormed out of the room. Lexas sighed and held back her tears. She smiled when alexia pulled her hair to smile at her 

"Come little one" she said softly

.........................

Lexa found her way to Bellamys room. He swung opened the door and held out his arms for her to hug. Alexa ran over to them and took alexia so that Bellamy and Lexa could have a moment. She ran into Bellamys arms and cried 

"She is so full of hate pretty boy and it is all my fault" 

"Don't say that lex. Cmon it will be ok" 

"She is hurting and there is nothing I can do about it. I can. It give her what she wants"

"I know" he said softly Alexa walked back in the room am ha dead alexia back to Lexa 

"I am sorry cousin I know you are going through something but your daughter smells and I am not dealing with that" 

Bellamy and Lexa chuckled "thank you. I will go now"

"Speak to Clarke lex" 

"Sha" 

..............................

Lexa walked into the room where Clarke was waiting. Clarke smiled at her when she realised her fiancé and daughter had returned but quickly frowned and made her way to them both when she realised Lexa had been crying. She took alexia and cupped lexas cheek 

"Hey what's wrong" she asked softly

"Alexia needs changing"

Clarke looked down to her grinning daughter "and that's a reason to cry" she smirked 

"No" she smiled back. Clarke held lexas hand and led them to the bed where she could change alexia. Once alexia was changed she made a bottle for her and put her in the crib. She pulled Lexa down on the chair

"Talk to me hodnes" she said moving some hair behind lexas ear. 

"I went and seen Costia"

"Oh. What happened"

"I told her that I love you and I would never leave you or alexia and that you were my soulmate. She is just so hateful Klark and it is all my fault" 

Clarke moved and sat on lexas lap "Lexa you had no control over what happened to Costia. She chose to isolate herself hodnes. She could have found you" 

"She hates me Klark and it hurts" her lip quivers 

"I'm sorry leksa. Truely I am. But she should not place any blame on you it isn't your fault. She should be happy for you" Clarke kissed her on the top of her head and held her close 

"She said I did not care about her and that she hates that I am happy" 

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek. There are so many things she wants to say about Costia but right now Lexa needs her "hey" Clarke smiled down to Lexa "you deserve happiness as much as anyone else don't let anyway tell you otherwise" Lexa kissed her and smiled "now come on Raven is getting married today!" 

"Sha I have to go find roan" 

"Lexa" Clarke warned 

"Do not worry i will not hurt his face" 

Clarke laughed "alright. I love you" she kissed Lexa "good luck"

Lexa frowned "Klark I do not need luck I am heda" 

Clarke shook her head and smiled "very true hodnes well have fun then"

"Sha I will" 

....................

"Lexie!" Raven rushed into Clarkes room in tears "princess where is Lexie?" She asked wiping the tears from her face 

"Ah she's with roan. Are you ok rayes"

"No I'm not I can't stop cry- wait what she is with roan!" She threw her hand sin the air "you let her!" 

"She said he would hurt his face" 

"Ok look" Raven said calmly. "I need you to go find your fiancé and bring her to me so I can stop these damn tears!" 

Clarke held up Her hands "ok ok" she picked up alexia and took her to Alexandria. 

 

.....................

Lexa an roan were sparing. She had been kicking his ass for almost 2 hours

"Heda I need to get ready"

She stood up straight "how are you feeling" 

"Sore" he shrugged 

She rolled her eyes "about the wedding roan" 

"I feel happy" 

"If you hurt her-" 

"I will not" 

"Very well" 

"Leksa" called Klark 

"Sha" 

"Raven is having a crisis she needs you" 

"Very well"

.................

Raven paced her room in her dress waiting for Lexa. When she heard the door open she rushed to it and engulfed Lexa in her arms and started crying. 

"Raven what is wrong?" Lexa asked as she rubbed up and down Ravens back

"Lexie I can't do this! I can't be queen! I can't be someone's wife! Someone's mother!" She let go and started to pace. Lexa stopped her and looked her in the eyes 

"Raven do you love roan"

"Yes"

"Do you love azgeda and what what is best for the clan and the coalition"

"Yeah"

"Do you want this baby" she said as she placed her hand on the baby bump

"Hell yeah" she replied as she took a deep breath

"Raven you know I do not lie. You know I only speak true" Raven nodded "then trust me when I say that you will make a great queen. A loyal and loving wife and an unbelievably great mother" Raven relaxed her shoulders and smiled "what is it you always tell me about yourself?" 

Raven smirked "that I am awesome" 

"Sha, you deserve happiness Raven" she said softly 

Raven hugged her close "yeah!" She threw her hands up in the air "hell yeah! I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna make a fucking great queen and I am gonna be the best mother Lexie and roan will be with me every step of the way!" 

Lexa laughed and hugged her friend 

.………...............

Clarke made her way down to the kitchen to check on the food preparation while Lexa was with Raven and alexia was with her mother and Alexandria. When she entered the kitchen everyone bowed and went on with their work. She moved towards the food and nodded in approval. Everything so far was to Ravens liking. She turned and was faced with Costia. Without hesitation Clarke pulled her first back and punched her in the side of the face sending Costia on her ass. She looked down to Costia and pointed "you know what that was for" she said in a low tone. Everyone in the kitchen froze in their place. Costia looked up to her holding her cheek and nodded. Clarke offered her hand to help her up and was surprised when Costia took it. She looked sad. Everyone went back to work and As Costia was walking away Clarke grabbed her elbow gently stopping and turning her to face her. "Costia. I'm glad your alive. I feel like I know you with how much lexas has told me about you" 

Costia frowned and stood up straight "she talked about me?" 

"Of course she did!" Clarke shook her head "you were a big part of her life, you were friends before you were lovers, you have know each other since childhood" 

"Sha" Costia said sadly "did she tell you the story of how we scared anya" 

Clarke laughed loudly "Sha! That's one of my favourites" 

Costia smiled for the first time in what felt like years "she was a troublemaker"

Clarke smirked "was?" She chuckled "she still is" 

Costia nodded "it hurts" she said sadly "I do not want to feel this way anymore" 

Clarke stepped forward and placed her hand on Costias arm for comfort "she deserves to be happy Costia and so do you" 

"What if she was the only one who could make me happy"

Clarke sighed "you can have a friendship with her just like you used to. Or you could not" Clarke shrugged "you could go back to trikru, you could become a warrior or a cook or whatever the world is yours for the taking but leksa is not. She is mine and I am hers" she said gently "I fought for her, you didn't" 

"Queen nia took all the fight out of me" she said softly 

"And I am sorry for that. So sorry Costia no one deserves what happened to you"

"I did not want to find her" she admitted 

"Why?" Clarke asked 

"Because I was afraid that nia would use me again to hurt Lexa and I could not go through that again" she said as tears fell from her eyes "you would have though"

Clarke smiled and moved forward to wrap her arms around Costia. At first Costia froze but then slowly returned the embrace "yes. If it had of been me I would have found her. I would have walked through trikru half dead looking for her"

"I am glad she has you wanheda" 

Clarke pulled back from the hug and held Costia by the shoulders "what do you want Costia name it and it will be yours

"I want to become azgeda. These are my people now and I really like Queen Raven. I would be loyal to her and king roan" 

Clarke smiled "I'll organise it" she said determined 

"Thank you wanheda" 

"Please call me Clarke I got the feeling we will see a lot more of each other" 

"I hope so" and Costia meant it.

................................................

It was time. Lexa held Clarkes hand as the walked down the red carpet up to the stadium where Raven and roan would be getting married. It was set up beautifully. Rows of white painted chairs filled with azgeda and skaikru. Lilies scattered everywhere. Lexa and Clarke reached the stadium they stood opposite roan with echo and Octavia standing proudly behind him. In the front row abby and Alexandria had alexia siting between them. She was dressed in a beautifully hand made green and blue drees with a matching a matching hairband. Clarke nudged Lexa in her side getting her attention, she looked at Bellamy and Lexa chuckled making everyone look at her. He had tears coming down his face with Alexa trying to comfort him he also had 2 jackets on. Bellamy glared at her. The music started playing and Raven walked down the red carpet she was in a white dress. She looked gorgeous. It trailed 1 metre behind her. Roan gasp and Lexa could tell her was holding back tears. He stood proudly with his crown on his head. When Raven got to roan he lifted her vail and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear "I told you you would be my queen Raven kom skaikru"   
K   
Raven smiled and hit him on the arm "you ass!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear making everyone laugh. 

After they both exchanged vowls roan placed a matching crown of Ravens head. He stepped forward with his chest puffed out and pride shinning in his eyes. He held up Ravens hand "queen Raven of azgeda!" He yelled "my wife!" The whole crowd stood up cheering and clapping and stomping their feet. Raven stood there with watery eyes. She looked at her husband and smiled. The whole crowd went quiet as she moved forward 

She stood their and smirked she raised her fist and yelled "azgeda!" The crowd repeated after "coammder lexa!" The crowd chanted heda "wanheda!" The crowd chanted wanheda "king roan!" King roan was then chanted and before she could say anything else they all started chanting "queen Raven! Queen Raven! Queen Raven!" 

Lexa and Clarke stood by Raven and king roan as the crowd cheered on. Today was a start on a new era for azgeda. Roan and Raven would lead azgeda to a prosperous fulfilled life for all.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! Thanks everyone for reading I had so much fun writing this. I am going to write an epilogue and you guys should tell me what you wanna see in the epilogue. Anyways thanks for reading :)

It has been five weeks since the radiation hit. Everyone has been sheltered, Clarke and Lexa made sure of it. Today was the day that they got the ok from Raven to head outside. She has a tool that can tell them that the air is radiation free and today she radioed in and informed them that the radiation has passed. It has been a challenging 5 weeks. Although all the syrum has been giving to every clan everyone had to find shelter. Clarke, Lexa and alexia along with all there loved ones and guards and families have stayed underneath the polis tower in the tunnels. They had set up rooms for all. A hall to eat, sleeping quarters it was sustainable but squashy, it was like this in every clan. Lexa stood at the door that lead out of the tunnels. Clarke had a firm grip on her hand. Bellamy stood behind them with Alexa and Ryder and other guards stood behind them. Lexa pushed opened the door and everyone covered their eyes as the sun was blazing on them. Lexa smiled and took a deep breath as she led everyone out. Everything looked the same. Bellamy started checking the soil for radiation, he gave her the thumbs up when it came back clean. She then motioned for everyone to start moving out. The children were the first ones to push there way out all laughing and giggling having been kept indoors has been especially hard for the younger ones. Clarke laughed as she watched them running through the fields. Abby walked beside her and smiled and Alexandria who had alexia smiled at her too and handed her her daughter. Alexia was giggling too watching the children play. She started clapping when Lexa started chasing the children around. Lexa noticed and ran over to Clarke and alexia and dragged them by the hand over to the children and started playing too. Lexa kissed Clarke on the lips. "We owe nothing more to our people now hodnes. We can start living" 

Clarke smiled and wipe the tears from her eyes "Sha" she said softly as she kissed her fiancé on the lips

................................

1 month later. 

Today was the day of Clarke and lexas bonding ceremony. Everyone from every clan has turned up. There are thousands of people camped outside of Polis waiting to see wanheda and Heda bond. Lexa was standing in the throne room watching over Polis. 

"Lexie!" Raven yelled as she walked up quickly to Lexa. Lexa turned and hugged her very pregnant friend

"Queen Raven" she teased. "You look great Raven" 

"I'm fat"

"No you are pregnant" 

"Yeah due any day now Lexie" she said excited "you nervous?" 

"No. I'm happy" 

"That's good Lexie. Come on we have to get you ready" 

.............................

Clarke was in her room in her wedding dress with Octavia, echo, Abby, Alexandria and Alexa. 

"I can't believe my strik heda is getting bonded today" said Alexandria 

Clarke smiled as she watched her friends and family talk back and forward. She held alexia on her lap. Lexa burst into the room out of breath and panicked 

Lexa stood at the door frozen staring at Clarke "Klark. Hodnes. Your gorgeous." 

Clarke blushed and was about to scold her about seeing each other before the ceremony when Raven walked behind Lexa 

"Fuck Lexie honestly you can gush over her later we have a crisis right now" Raven said out of breath walking towards the bed 

Clarke stood up quickly "please tell me your joking right now and your not having your baby" 

"Afraid not princess!" She screamed as a contraction hit her hard. Abby ran to her side "some one get my husband!" She yelled 

Echo ran out the door to look for her brother. Lexa hadn't move from her spot and hasn't taken her eyes off Clarke. Raven shook her head "Lexie! For fuck sakes I am having a baby stop staring at your fiancé and do something!" 

Lexa shook her head and ran to Ravens side "I apologise Raven but Klark is very distracting! look at her" 

Raven looked a Clarke who was grinning. She had her white wedding dress on and it showed alt of cleavage "princess hide your boobs so Lexie can concentrate" 

Clarke chuckled as she put a jacket on. Lexa pouted "Alexandria walked behind her and hit her in the head making Lexa snap out of it and concentrate of her friend. Roan came skidding into the room. 

"My love! It is time" he said sitting down beside her 

"Sha. It hurts roany" 

"I know love but it will be worth it I promise you" 

Abby had everything ready, she had asked everyone but roan to leave the room. Everyone was waiting outside the door. Lexa was pacing and she cringed every time she heard Raven scream. Clarke had to assure her everything was fine. 

Meanwhile in the bedroom. 

"Ok one more push Raven" Abby encouraged her. Raven let out a scream and pushed as hard as she could. She took a deep breath when she heard the baby cry. "Congratulations it's a boy" 

Roan jumped in the air then kissed Raven "you did it love!" Abby wrapped up the baby and gave him to roan. He took the baby and gave it to Raven. They both cried while looking at him. 

"He's beautiful" Raven said softly. 

"Sha" roan looked at his son "I will make sure you have the best life little one. You and your mother. I promise you I will never lay a hand on you and you can be whatever you want to be" he cried 

Raven kissed him on the cheek and cried as well. Abby was also in tears 

....................

Abby told everyone they could come in and see them. Lexa lead Clarke and alexia in. She smiled at Raven roan and there son. She sat down beside Raven and kissed her on the head "what's his name?"

"Wren" 

"He's beautiful" 

"Sha" 

Alexandria stood up quickly "Lexa! It's time!" 

"Oh my god!" Clarke said "leksa we are late to our own wedding" 

Everyone in the room laughed. 

"Someone get me a chair, I'm not missing this" Raven yelled 

.........................

Clarke and Lexa held each other hands. There were thousands of people scattered through Polis. Once they were declared partners this life and the next polis roared with applause. Lexa lent her forehead on Clarkes "hodnes. I love you"

"I love you too leksa" 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke passionately and laughed when she heard Raven gagging in the back ground. Bellamy stood behind her trying to hide his tears 

She looked back at him and smirked. He shrugged "so I'm good looking and I have a heart, I'm the whole package. So shut up lex" 

Lexa laughed. She looked at all of Polis all of her friends and her family. She looked a Clarke and felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulder, for now she knew that the peace she fought for all her life, the sacrifices she has made was all worth it. There would be hard roads and battles ahead but they would all live in peace. Clerked cupped her cheek "now we live" 

"Sha" Lexa smiled "now we live" 

The end


End file.
